Caretaker
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After a battle with Mentallo and the Parasite, Clark lays dying at Lex's mansion in Smallville. As he does so, he remembers the last days with Lana and her struggles with cancer. (Clark/Lana, some Byron/OC, Pete/OC, Chloe/Oliver) Please r & r!
1. Clark Wakes Up

Caretaker  
>DJ Dubois<p>

July-September 2014

Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Luthor Mansion—December 24, 2018]

Winter had settled in early across the Kansas prairie. A brisk icy wind swayed dead yellow grasses. Heavy grey and white clouds formed a checkerboard across the partly cloudy sky. A few stray flurries drifted down—a harbinger of the coming storm….

…or perhaps accompanying a lull of sorts….

In the structure's northwest wing, Clark opened his eyes with great effort. He couldn't move his arms or legs. His lungs burned from the effort of sucking in enough air to keep him going. His heart weighed down from another draught of old pain. "Wh…where?"

Then he noticed that a hospital smock had replaced his Superman outfit. "Wh…what?"

A slender woman in matching blue scrubs approached him. Her brunette hair was knotted on the back of her head. A surgical mask covered her mouth for some reason…

…a mask…infection…._Lana?_

"It's all right, Mr. Kent. Good to see you with your eyes open, Sir," she assured him while pulling his covers back. "We're going to see how you're doing." She eyed the bandages over his forearms. She saw no blood leaking through the other on his right side.

"Wh…where am…?" Clark whispered. "Where's…Lana?"

"Lana?" She straightened up with a start. "Who's that?" She walked briskly around the bedside to where his chart rested on the bedframe.

"La…na," he whispered almost feverishly. Tears welled in his eyes and burned their way down his cheeks dribbling toward his upper chest.

The nurse scribbled away almost anxiously. She knew of Lois Lane of course from the latter's career at the _Daily Planet. _But she had no idea of who Lana was….

…or why he'd react that way….

She heard the squeak of fine dress shoes behind herself. Turning she found Lex Luthor watching the scene silently. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. I was taking notes."

"That's fine, Dr. Reardon. I admire an eye for detail. You know that," Lex assured her. "Why don't you take a coffee break? Is he stabilized?"

She shook her head. "His pulse is still declining from whatever passes for normal where Mr. Kent's concerned. He's depressed. The damage from the battle hasn't been reversed."

The billionaire frowned. "The Parasite and Mentallo did it then. Damn them." He held out his hand. "Chart, please?"

She handed it to him. "Sir, I know the history between you and he isn't the greatest. I don't blame…."

His eyes flared angrily. In his mind's eye, he could still see Clark bumbling about the mansion as he tried to figure life out at Smallville High School. He felt a momentary rush as his then best friend supported him against their fathers, the town and ultimately against himself. "We have more history than you think." He skimmed the chart and sighed. "Kryptonite poisoning. No wonder he's the way he is."

"But you've tried to kill him yourself…What?" She felt confused by the sudden regret.

"I've _never _wanted Clark dead. I just want him out of _my way_." He sighed heavily. "Just get that coffee. I need to be alone with him."

"But, Mr. Luthor."

"JUST DO IT!" Lex snapped. He stared her practically out of the room. When she had left, he reread the chart. "Well this time we've done it. Haven't we, Clark?" He managed a smirk for old time's sake while sauntering across the room. "Your damn hero streak may be the death of you yet."

Clark's eyes moved to see his one-time friend standing over his bed. His eyes went wide. "L…Lex?"

"Relax, Clark. I'm not those thugs. In fact you're here because of me. I arranged for you to be pulled out of there." Lex pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"You…tried…to kill me. Just like…Lana," Clark insisted.

"Really, Clark? I didn't kill Lana. She chose to steal the Prometius suit. She chose to use it. She knew of the kryptonite storage inside of it. Yes I used the kryptonite to drive a wedge between you two. Should've known she'd try to get around it." Lex bowed his head. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand to alleviate the stiffness brought on by the thoughts of his ex-wife. "By trying to be a hero with it, she killed herself. Just like you're doing. Talk about a waste."

Clark stared angrily at the ceiling. "Not…waste. Just to you, Lex. You…want power."

"Yes I want power. I want to save the world from itself! Damn it, Clark! Quit being so naïve!" Lex demanded. "It's too bad you and she both deserted me! We all made each other what we are."

"Still feeling sorry for yourself, Lex. Too bad," Clark muttered angrily. His eyes skittered across the room wanting to see anything but their bald benefactor.

Through the skylight in the roof, a stream of late afternoon sunlight entered the room….

…In its midst, a familiar slender brunette woman floated. Her chocolate brown tresses flowed down her back and over the white robes she wore. Her dark eyes watched him intently. She smiled warmly toward him. _Clark._

"Lana?" Clark whispered. He labored to move his arms and head but couldn't do so.

"Lana? What?" Lex looked around the area. He saw the sunlit area under the skylight but couldn't discern anything else.

But Clark could. He saw his love for the first time in four years…. "Lana, sorry."

She shook her head. _You made my last days so beautiful! I know you love me. Let go of the anger. Soon it will be time. _With that she disappeared from view.

Lex looked him over. "Are you sure you're okay, Clark? Lana's dead."

"Thank you so much for reminding me, Lex. I _really appreciate _it," Clark retorted sarcastically. "I just wish I could move."

"Yeah. I must admit that I wish you could as well. You're paralyzed, Clark. The doctor confirmed it. Whatever Metallo hit you with, it damaged your spine. It shut off that healing factor of yours. The only reason you're still alive is because I ran you through dialysis. The doctors cleaned about half of the meteor rock from your system. That…bought you time." Lex revealed.

"Want…my blood. Want to use me," Clark insisted.

Lex arched his eye brow and smirked. "Wish I could, Clark. Problem is your blood's now tainted and useless to me." He put the chart back on its bedframe resting place. "I'll let you rest. The staff will bring your dinner to you later. Be by tonight to check on you. Rest." He walked away somberly; the thought of his supposedly invincible friend lying in that bed as a quadriplegic eating at him.

He walked away angrily; the thought that Clark still was reaching out to his ex-wife…the _woman he'd married….the woman who should have been his…._

"Lana did it to herself just as Clark's doing. You're with Vanessa now. She's all the woman you need," the billionaire tried to tell himself while leaving the area and sliding the locked door into place.

Meantime Clark looked to the roof overhead. As with Lex, he remembered the better times from high school. He remembered Lex as a friend before their cursed relationship as Numan and Segith overtook everything else.

He saw Lana as she was in that time—the beautiful country girl and ex-cheerleader…the waitress and manager of the Talon…

…He felt her lips on his….

…He felt her giving power to him much like the nourishing yellow sun above….

He craved more. He wanted more of that. His heart felt empty.

"Lana," he whispered. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

And he began to remember more still…More of _Amor's _duty and love itself….


	2. Lois' Ambitions

Chapter 2 [Five Years Earlier—Metropolis, _Daily Planet_]

Towering high above Kansas' largest city, the _Daily Planet _tower bustled with activity. The Internet brought leads into its concrete walls. Editors met with reporters. The latter typed over their keyboards on various projects. Interns rushed about the area doing whatever errands required of them.

Never was there a dead day in this place…..

Clark stepped out of the fairly nondescript broom closet on the edge of the busy hive. He adjusted his glasses to be sure they added the right detail to his disguise before joining his colleagues. While most of them knew him at least on a first name basis, only a couple knew his real identity….

,,,,and why Superman could often be seen dealing with issues when Clark Kent wasn't around….

He sighed deeply and headed across the bullpen toward his desk. He knew he should've been hard at work on the Riverside feature story. He checked his desk calendar and recalled that there was an interview with a city official in less than an hour. Things he should've been working on frankly….

…if Superman hadn't been stopping a major jewelry heist across the state…

…or perhaps other distractions hadn't loomed close by….

…distractions like the empty desk across from his….

…empty save for the forlorn nameplate in its center labelled "LOIS LANE"

_Where are you today, Lois? Istanbul? Cairo? Tokyo? Do you even know with all of the jet setting that you do? _He shook his head thinking of the one time he flew to London to surprise her with dinner and romance during a week-long separation. He'd spent so much time and effort making reservations at a five star restaurant and hotel for them. He'd bought the most exquisite tulips from Holland that he could manage…

…and she still managed to stand him up in the midst of the fanciest restaurant….

When she heard what he'd done, she chewed him out for risking his cover. She told him to respect her career and that they'd talk when she returned to Metropolis….

…that had been four months earlier….

He appreciated the biweekly calls and the occasional email from her. At least he knew she was alive and all right. Still he needed and wanted more from their relationship. Despite his Kryptonian abilities, his heart still required love, didn't it?

"Hey, CK. Sorry," Jimmy Olsen cut in. "Hastings loved your piece on the mayor's campaign. How's the Riverside piece coming?" Despite the ten year difference in their ages, Jimmy felt comfortable around Clark for some reason. He straightened his bow tie. "Clark, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Clark stirred from his reverie. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. You say something?"

Jimmy frowned. Up until Lois had vanished from American soil, she had kept Clark somewhat upbeat. Even if the relationship rarely provided smooth composure, it still eased Clark's moods. "Maybe I can get us lunch?"

"That's okay. Rain check?" Clark really didn't feel like company at the moment. "That interview's in 45 minutes. Thanks though, Jimmy. I really appreciate the thought."

"No problem, CK. Hope you're feeling better. You'll really knock 'em dead at the interview!" Jimmy assured him while heading toward his own corner. _Miss Lane, I hope you come back soon. You're eating Clark alive! _

Clark opened a top desk drawer and produced a small black colored tablet. Up until Chloe had finally nagged him to death a year earlier, he still wrote his notes and questions out on a notepad. Now he was fully converted to the digital substitute. He understood how secure it could be (and how much easier it was to carry in his cape's pouch while in flight). He powered it up and skimmed his entries at super speed wishing he cared more…..

…even if his eyes drifted toward the desk and Lois' nameplate every so often….

His cell phone buzzed at him. "Kent here."

"I hope so, Kent! My office now!" Perry White summoned. His gruff voice sanding its way down Clark's ear canal and into his head.

"Yes, Mr. White. I'll be right there," Clark concurred before clicking the disconnect button and stowing both phone and tablet in his satchel. He grabbed his raincoat and walked briskly for the Editor in Chief's office. Within a minute's time, his knuckles rapped on the door in question.

"Come in already, Kent!"

Clark winced. Despite his own abilities, he'd come to understand how irascible Perry White could be. In general they got along fairly well. He got a lot of latitude from White that most reporters could only dream of. Still the older man held Clark to a high standard and would rip the latter from time to time. "Yes, Sir." He opened the door and slipped inside before shutting it again.

White stood at his plate glass window while surveying the city. Despite the PC police hounding him about it, he still smoked his usual Cuban stogie while at work. He wore a brown vest and pants. His beige shirt bulged and barely covered his waistline. His mind sought out any and all angles to give the paper the edge over its rivals. "Noticed you busted those jewel thieves. I sent Richards out to Dodge to interview everyone. Nice job." He puffed on his cigar guardedly. Since his initial visit to Smallville, he'd suspected Clark was more than he seemed. He'd discovered the latter's abilities as Clark and Lana had saved the _Daily Planet _from Lex Luthor's Kryptonite bomb years earlier. However he kept the secret locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

"Thank you, Mr. White. I try...Is there something? I need to interview the mayor. Promise it'll be great copy," Clark accepted hesitantly.

"Forget the interview, Clark. I've got Sanders on it. Something's off with you," White deduced. "Your work's not up to its usual par. What the Hell? I need you at your best!"

"I'm doing that." Clark fought off some annoyance at having his interview taken by another reporter.

"Not when your mind's distracted by Lane being overseas. What the Hell, Kent? Why don't you fly over and see her?" White pressed him. "Have dinner and maybe get you both a room. Hell it might do you good."

"Already tried that." Clark took off his glasses and set them on the desk firmly. "She couldn't even stop to have dinner with me. Then she lectured me about risking my cover to see her. I mean how am I supposed to see her if she isn't here? She's postponed our wedding three times already. She won't come home. What else am I supposed to think?" He weighed the next question carefully. "Mr. White, can you please give the foreign desk to someone else? I know Lois' career's important to her. I just want her around."

"I told her you'd be upset," White admitted. He almost tore the half-smoked stogie out of his mouth and jammed it into the glass ash tray. "Clark, I'm sorry. She told me she'd told you." He rubbed his forehead in consternation.

"Told me what?" Clark wondered aghast.

"That she's accepting a permanent overseas assignment. I'm reassigning her desk tomorrow morning. I'm also putting you on a week's leave paid. Take off and get your head back on straight. Maybe your mother could use some help on the farm?" White supposed.

"A week's leave? Mr. White, this job is all I have with Lois overseas," Clark protested.

"I know. Maybe some time in Smallville or wherever you zip off to will do you good. I spoke with your mother and explained that it wasn't your work. I just wanted to give you some time, Son. Maybe you need to think some things through? Anyhow she's expecting you. You're a great reporter, Clark. I need you to get yourself in order so you can be at your best for me. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied even if he didn't exactly feel that way. "If that's all, I'm going to have a talk with Lois. Where is she tonight?"

White pressed a couple of keys on his computer's keyboard and looked at his screen. "Amsterdam." He took the phone from his pocket. "Just make sure she gets off the air first. If you interrupt the feed, I'll skin you alive. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks for that, Mr. White. See you in a week," Clark concluded before departing from the office and heading over toward the familiar broom closet.

Seemed that there was a cross-Pond trip forthcoming…..

As Clark headed for his usual launching pad, White dialed his cell phone anxiously. He didn't want to get Lois stirred up before her broadcast. Still he knew she wasn't exactly being fair to her partner either. He'd told her several times to bring Clark into the loop.

She'd simply brushed him off assuming that Clark would wait until the end of time for her to come back.

_You're blowing it, Lane! _With that he dialed the phone and waited….

[Station Z, Amsterdam, Netherlands—an hour later]

Lois leaned back in her chair and blew out a satisfied breath. Granted the hours were long. The constant travel stunk. However Europe remained at her beck and call. She loved the sight-seeing in between her reports. She knew the street credibility it lent to her career. She was heading for the professional apex maybe with the BBC or some other outfit….

….so why did still care about things stateside?

…Why did she get mad when Clark made an effort such as he did in London?

_Smallville needs to understand! He has his life. I have mine. _She frowned knowing how important being Superman was to him. She let him have his crime fighting. Was it her fault she did her reporting rather than be the damsel waiting for her man to come home? _That's why I can't go back there. _She saw Clark waiting by the side of the set. She managed a smile for him while heading over to his side. "Hi, Clark. Everything okay?" She hugged him perfunctorily.

"They could be better. I've arranged for us to have dinner at this place Mr. White recommended downtown…" Clark started.

"Clark, I have an interview in an hour. I can't," she declined while grimacing.

"Lois, I just flew across the Atlantic to see you! Doesn't that merit dinner?" he demanded while letting his voice rise angrily a couple of octaves.

"But it's the Prime Minister! Clark, come on! You and Perry just drop in and think you can make demands of me like that?" she countered brusquely.

"We are engaged, Lois. Comes with the territory," he retorted sharply.

She shook her head. "You know, Smallville, maybe we shouldn't be." She pulled the diamond off of her hand and set it hard in his palm. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Maybe someone should," he insisted angrily. "You're doing such a _great job_!"

"Yeah I am, Kent! You might _try it_!" She rolled her eyes. "God, you are such a _pain in the ass_! Just go!" She pointed at the door with anger.

Around them, the Dutch staffers stared incredulously.

"Now you should be proud, Clark. Way to go. _Excuse me!_" She stalked away from him and disappeared through the doors.

He exhaled deeply and looked down at the ring in his hand. Despite his capabilities, his heart stopped cold. His eyes watered. He wanted to rip that studio down around her ears….

…still exposing himself wouldn't change anything by a long shot….

…Lois had made her choice….

He shook his head while departing the area. It wouldn't do to cause any further scene. Life had just told him to move on….

Question was to what?

The answer was back across the Pond—whatever it was.

"Good bye, Lois. Hope you get what you want," Clark wished to the now-closed door. He turned and headed for the alley across the street. He just needed to get out of there.

And he needed to leave right away….


	3. Lana's Bad Night

Chapter 3 [Granville, KS—A couple of hours later]

Half a world away from Clark's sinking romantic fortunes, the moon dominated a crystal clear Kansas night. The stars twinkled brightly against _Nocturne_'s inky backdrop. A gentle breeze rustled the trees and wheat behind farmers' barns. A few couples walked amidst the cues looking for their own sparks.

And one person searched for something else….

On the corner of 11th and Hutchinson in the heart of Granville's art district, the Lowell County Museum held many distinct art treasures for its patrons to enjoy. Paintings hung on its walls from all eras. Farming implements stretched back from the dawn of time to the present. On permanent loan from Topeka, the original charters for that area's settlement sat under glass. Of course there were other exhibits as well.

The facility remained dark as it was long after closing hours. Normal locks and security devices secured the doors. Only a sliver of light from a back corner office revealed the sole soul left in there at that hour.

Lana Lang read over yet another quarterly report for the ISIS Foundation. Her eyes scanned over the data and footnotes digesting them for her brain's use. Elation washed over her from the evidence of her beneficial donor activity….

…money coming from the ever-increasing investments powered by the money she'd taken from Lex prior to their divorce….

_Better it helps people than in one of his domination schemes. _She kept reading for a few more minutes trying to press on toward the end of this particular report before heading home for the evening. She felt compelled to get as much done…and waste as little time as possible.

Then Pain thrust its sharp dagger through her shoulder blades. She burned and spasmed from its fire. Her limbs jerked out of control in all directions. She hacked heavily while trying to will herself to not spit in all directions.

For several minutes this assault continued before it ceased again.

"Damn. That's getting worse," she groused. She breathed in and out while trying to collect herself. Then she opened her desk drawer and took out a canister of bleach cleaning wipes. She practically scrubbed the exposed areas of her desk before her eye caught something.

Specks of blood pocked the material in her hand.

She frowned while feeling the knotting in her stomach again. She knew the doctors in Smallville wouldn't be able to do anything for her. She knew because her situation had baffled the doctors at the best cancer centers around the world already. Still she knew what it was.

_The Promethius suit…_

_Or rather Lex's stratagem to use it to split her and Clark apart…._

She exhaled again and fished through her purse. She needed the orange vial therein to be able to get home. After several seconds of searching, her fingers seized onto it and wrestled it from the papers in the bag. With some effort, she opened the vial and set it down on the desk before her hand started shaking again….

…no sense in playing fifty-two pick up at that hour…

Her hands twitched but didn't shake. They seemed unusually steady for that situation.

She set her jaw and took a couple of the grey pills from the vial. She considered their rhombus shape and lack of weight in her hand….

…still they were slowing down the poison raging through her body…

…the cancerous tumors caused by the Kryptonite poisoning from that suit….

…the effects continuing even after she'd had the suit removed….

She inhaled the pills and chased them with a gulp of water from the bottle at her right. Then she reclined for a couple of minutes more as the drugs took effect. She smiled as the pain eased for the moment. She felt the spasms subside. She regained some measure of control. Still she knew the euphoria was short lived.

The pills, part of an experimental trial batch from Zurich, already were losing their effectiveness against the menace raging through her. At first, two pills would've bought her a week's relief. Now that time was down to maybe a day if her luck held out.

_This is depressing. Honestly! _She powered down her computer and stood slowly from her chair. She allowed her legs a minute to get their feeling back after sitting for so long. Then she slowly walked with effort toward the door.

There her sole companion, a cane carved exquisitely from cherry wood, waited for her.

While she needed it, Lana clearly resented it. She wasn't even thirty yet. She should have still been running around and helping others. She should have been at her physical peak. And here she felt the first waves of mortality…of her impending death…. She grabbed onto the cane's head and limped in frustration out of the office. After securing the door, she efforted herself down the hall, toward the main entrance and the parking lot beyond. She pressed across the asphalt letting the cool night air calm her ever so slightly. She unlocked her blazer and got inside.

A cold shiver jarred her again.

_Just get to sleep. It'll be better in the morning! _She turned the key and drove off into the night toward home.

Question was though where would she go from here?


	4. Going to that Safe Place

Chapter 4 [Next Morning]

[Kent Farm]

_Sol _rose earlier than expected on the following morning with intense color and fire. The birds sang more clearly and pronounced across the prairie. The people hopped out of bed quicker than normal; their routines seeming more inviting.

Everyone, it seemed, wanted to put the previous day behind them…..

On the farm west of town, Martha sat at the kitchen table while reviewing the bills. She didn't have the same issues on her plate as when Jonathan was still alive and the farm was still a producing unit. There were no seed bills or risks of bad harvests any more. With only a couple of horses and a couple of cows, she only had to worry about feed and hay these days.

_Thank my planning. _She gazed out the window toward the former back forty area. She knew Jonathan wouldn't be happy with her selling the twenty-five acres to the Hendersons next door. Still, between that and the money from her three terms as Kansas' senator in Washington, she'd long paid off the mortgage and secured her own future putting the bank and Lex out of her life. Still she felt the tug of the land. She'd invested so much in the land during her partnership with her beloved husband and later Clark.

_Clark…._

She tapped her fingers across the table in a Morse code of foreboding. In his calls, he'd spoken of his accomplishments with the _Daily Planet_. She'd listened to his accounting of new friends in addition to occasional visits from Pete Ross and Chloe in Metropolis. She admittedly followed his exploits with Superman with anxiety and foreboding. While proud of his heroism, she worried that one day it would kill him.

After talking with her ex-boyfriend, Perry White, she knew something was wrong. She appreciated how he looked after Clark and kept the Secret despite how their relationship had ended years earlier. It was for that reason that his call and their conversation worried her. She knew his distraction over Lois' drive to get to the professional mountaintop strained Clark's nerves.

A glance at the latest series of articles from the past month made Perry's point for her. While Clark's prose still was sharp and clear, it lacked its usual punch and insight. She could almost feel his listlessness emanating from the screen….

Most might have reassigned Clark for various reasons. Perry chose to give the younger man a week off to get his life in order….

Her maternal instincts screamed at her. Something was deadly wrong with her son.

And Martha wouldn't stop until she found out the cause. Several calls to Lois' cell had gone unanswered. Clark had not returned a call as promised a couple of days earlier. Chloe hadn't heard anything either but promised to drive them to Metropolis herself to get to the bottom of things. She hadn't called Lana knowing how painfully things ended between her and Clark. _How I wish she wasn't a walking Kryptonite bomb. I'd bring her into this but she's a death sentence for Clark._

Knowing that would be like feeding an out of control fire, she quickly disregarded that idea. Last thing Clark would need was a reminder of how he'd been denied his high school sweetheart by his ex-best friend and now adversary.

Once again she felt glad that the mortgage had been paid off. No more leverage for Lex to use against Clark….

_Unreal! _She wished that Clark would take advantage of the time off and just come home. Together they could deal with the burden. Together they could reset everything and get him back on the right track. She wasn't about to let him drown in the mess.

Count on that….

She filled her carafe at the sink with good well water and filled the coffee maker's reservoir. Then she measured out some of Clark's favorite coffee into a filter before placing it into its place and starting its drip. She set some corn muffins to warm in the microwave.

Then she opened the wooden door leaving the screen shut.

The aromas wafted from their source and out the door. As if on a mother's wings, they ascended into the early morning air. Their siren call biding a lost hero home.

And so it went…..

[Metropolis—Clark's Apartment]

Clark sat in the corner of his bedroom brooding over the Amsterdam disaster. He couldn't believe Lois' callousness. He couldn't deal with how she'd thrown his devotion and love toward her back in his face over their chosen craft.

The ring glittered at him on the nightstand in the early morning light. Its sparkling cutting through his resolve and depressing him further. Reminding him further of the failed investment in the former military brat….

He rolled his eyes. _Brat. Yeah that's about right! _He forced himself to stand up and trudge across the room toward the closet. _Enough of this. Perry wants to give you time off. Fine. Don't waste it. _He pulled several of his old flannels and jeans from that place and set them on the bed. He disconnected his laptop into its carrying bag. Then he placed his clothes into a duffel bag and set it beside the laptop.

A super speed shower refreshed him. The hot water cleansed his body and opened his pores. It relaxed his mind. It soothed his heart ever so slightly. It gave him a purpose.

He climbed out of the stall and super sped through getting dressed and checking all of the details in his apartment. He'd come back at midweek to check on it but he had some place else to be. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind himself. Then, with a few words to his landlady, he headed out into the city proper. He crossed the street and made his way toward the alley there.

After a quick check to make sure nobody watched him, he shed his outer clothes to reveal his costume. He stuffed the shirt, slacks and shoes in his duffel. Then he streaked into the air and banked toward the southwest. Granted he should've driven and taken the time that the road would've offered him to think and consider matters….

Still the sky freed him from the mundane concerns below. It allowed him freedom from concerns and the solitude he most needed at times. Being Superman may have meant more power than all but a few of the Earth's residents but it added a burden to his shoulders too. The constant battles and preserving the peace weighed on him.

As with the rest of the world, he needed a vacation once in a while…

The skyscrapers and suburbs quickly fell away from him in a few seconds' time. In another heartbeat, the familiar rural hamlets had taken their places. The sounds of urban gridlock and activity faded out. In their place, the familiar sounds of tractors and combines. Even the smell of manure proved a welcome scent.

Then, above it all, another aroma caught his nostrils. It teased a smile out of even his burdened heart on that gloomy morn.

…Javanese Mocha…

…warm corn muffins….

_Mom. _He exhaled a deep breath and followed the trail toward his source. Between his nose and his internal compass, he quickly streaked over the remaining distance from the Lowell County line in two heartbeats' time and alighted in the backfields to cover himself. There he changed into his old flannels and mussed his hair ever so slightly. From there it was a quick jog to the farm's open door. He rapped on the door opening it. "Mom?"

"Clark," Martha turned to face her son with a bright smile. "I knew that breakfast would guide you back here." Despite her concern, she put on her best front for him.

"Never resist your corn muffins and that coffee. Thanks. You okay?" He hugged her tightly. Despite her human softness and physical frailty, he could feel her strength flowing into him.

"Never mind me, Clark. What's going on with you?" she pressed. Her eyes locked onto his steely blue counterparts. Maybe he was Superman but she knew his heart.

"Mom, I…." He bowed his head and stumbled backward. Tears filled his eyes and flooded over his cheeks. "I…I…"

In an instant, she resumed the embrace. "I know, Baby. Perry told me the whole thing. It's going to be okay. Momma will make sure of that." She rocked him gently. "Did you talk with Lois?"

"Y…yes. She…she…" She pulled the ring out of his pocket and dropped it on the kitchen table.

She stared in shock at the bauble. "Oh."

"We're through, Mom. She said her career was more important than our relationship! I can't believe this! After everything I put into it. I just…."

"I know. It hurts. I'm sorry. I wish I could say more than that," she wished despondently. She stared in horror at the ring.

"You're great, Mom. I need this again maybe for a little while," he assured her with a gentle smile. "You're always there for me."

"Always." She collected the ring and put it in a drawer. "There. We both know where it is. For now though we're going to have breakfast just the two of us. Then we'll go and talk with your father."

"I don't want to put you through…" he doubted.

"He'd be disappointed if you didn't visit him. Then we'll stop by the _Ledger_. Chloe will need to hear this," she suggested. "If you hadn't shown up, she and I were ready to drive to Metro ourselves to track you and Lois down."

"At least that's not necessary." He managed a smile at his former editor's drive to be the best friend. That and being married to another of his super hero comrades made Chloe more understanding of his issues than most. "Maybe we could have her and Oliver over for dinner some night?"

"Count on it. That is if you both can leave the super hero stuff in the closet for the night," she noted with a bit of teasing.

He smeared a corn muffin with butter and bit into it. The tastes of home already worked on him relaxing him a bit.

Be it so humble, there's no place like home…..


	5. Lana's Initial Breakdown

Chapter 5

[Luthor Mansion—2018]

Clark coughed harshly burning his mouth and throat. Bloody phlegm flowed from the side of his mouth unabated. His face perspired from the kryptonite fever burning through his body. His eyes scanned the room but found nobody there. _So much for that doctor. Lex just wants me to rot. _He sighed.

At least if he couldn't feel anything in his body, he didn't have to deal with the fiery agony there either….

He fought to keep his eyes open. Yes, even as painful as the flashback proved to be, it was preferable to this state of affairs. He'd rather be at the farm or in town with his mother, friends and Lana over lying there as a helpless invalid….

…helpless to stop crime from rampaging across the world….

….helpless to stop Lex from preening and strutting in triumph over his condition….

It was getting harder but he needed to remember more. He knew what Lana and the others had told him about her side of past affairs especially at the end. Those facts embellished his perspective all the more in their proper glorious light.

On that note, he closed his eyes and imagined how things must've gone for her on that morning years earlier…..

[Route 54—Just Beyond Smallville's northeastern border—About two hours after the Kents' Impromptu Breakfast]

Even as Clark reaffirmed his priorities, Lana sped toward the home town as quickly as she could manage. Thanks to the pills, she'd slept—albeit fitfully and brief—but slept she had. She'd also arranged to stop by her oncologist to be checked over again.

On the passenger seat, Dr. Smithson's report waited ominously in a manila envelope. Just on its own, it seemed to make the air heavier in the vehicle.

_Calm down! You know what it is. There's got to be something. _She turned off of the state road and headed down Main Street toward the _Ledger. Hopefully Chloe will be okay with me dropping in like this!_ She parked the car and sat there for a minute.

Her hands had already started twitching again.

Sweat beaded across her forehead.

Although muted, Pain's initial jabs started anew.

_No! It's only been a few hours! _She sucked up a deep breath and opened the blazer's door. She snatched up the cane and used it to support herself. Then she grabbed the envelope before closing her door and heading inside.

_How's she going to handle this?_

[_Ledger _Editor-in-Chief's office]

Just inside of the century-old newspaper's flagship building, Chloe Sullivan Queen sat in her office and typed away on an email to her cousin. Since hearing the news of Lois and Clark's epic break up that morning, she'd tried to talk some sense into Lois…to get the brunette to see the light.

_Unreal. After all of the ups and downs, she's just thrown the ring back in his face and told him to get lost. Lo, you're being an idiot! _She sipped on her lukewarm cappucinated creation despondently. She knew Lois wanted her career and to be the star.

Still was it worth throwing away Smallville's prize catch?

She glanced over at the pictures around the office. The current Queen family portrait with Oliver and their son, Clark, sat prominently in front of her. Her wedding portrait with Oliver flanked its left side. Notably on its right though she saw the picture of the old gang from the _Torch _on the day before their high school graduation.

The last day things had seemed normal….

She could see herself sitting at the old desktop computer with Lana sitting right next to her. Over their shoulders, Clark and Pete grinned for the camera.

_Those were the days. Back then we all thought it would be Clark and Lana getting together. Lex cost them both happiness. Clark did try to move on. Wish Lana could've. She hasn't texted or called recently. Wish she'd cut back on ISIS and the globe-trotting. It can't be good for the cancer even if she's getting it treated. _She sighed again and shook her head. _I know you wanted to be with Clark, Lana. Now though it's killing you and you're going to be alone. _She heard the door chime tink at her. _The staff shouldn't be back yet. Wonder who it is? _

"Hello?" Lana's voice called. "Chloe?"

"Lana?" Chloe rushed out of the office and saw her friend limping toward her on the cane. She stopped cold and tried to collect her emotions.

"Cane's that ugly, huh? And here I tried to have it made special," Lana supposed half-seriously. She grinned to hide her pain. "Sorry I just dropped in. I got the urge to do a mocha at the Talon. Figured you'd be up for one of your cappuccino double shots."

Chloe nodded and checked her watch. "Sure. I have a few hours before the reporters check back in. They'll call my cell if they need me. I just need to pack up my laptop. Take a seat for a sec. I'll be right back."

Lana efforted her way into an old creaky oak chair. She set the folder on the desk beside her and glanced around. _Hard to believe Chloe's back here in Smallville. We all thought she'd be taking the Daily Planet by storm. Yet here she is and married to Oliver Queen no less. Funny how life works. _

Nausea unsettled her stomach sending sharp pains through her body.

"Now what? I…." She held her hand over her mouth while looking around frantically for a bathroom. She felt light headed. Pain cut through her middle accompanying the surge up her esophagus. She managed to grab a trash can to retch into before it would've hit the floor.

The room brightened beyond reason….

"Chloe? CHLOE!" she called while trying to stand. She wavered on her feet before collapsing to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Lana? Lana, what is…?" Chloe's eyes went wide. "LANA!" She ran over to her friend's side and examined her quickly. She could see the other woman spasming and the dried vomit around her mouth. "Okay. You're seriously scaring me. We need help. And more help than Smallville can provide." She knew the local 911 would direct Lana to Smallville Regional.

Given Lana's situation that could be a death sentence….

Whatever was going on would require the best doctors….

Her eyes glanced toward Clark's picture. She frowned knowing that Lana was probably the last person he'd want to see. _Especially when he's hurting, I don't want to cause him more pain. But it's Lana's life. _She sucked in a deep breath. _Guess you're going to hear from me sooner than our coffee break today. Clark, I'm so sorry. _

And with that, the reporter dialed the phone and waited for a response….


	6. Clark's 911 Flight

Chapter 6

[Smallville Cemetery—about ten minutes earlier]

The sun shone brightly on Lowell County's largest cemetery on that day. The prairie wind billowed gently through the trees' canopies. A few birds serenaded the slumbering residents within the cast iron fence.

As only a few visitors entered the necropolis on that morning, it was the perfect time to talk….

Martha parked the truck beside the gate and glanced toward Clark. She'd tried to coax more than a few words out of him during the ride over from the farm to no avail. "We're here, Sweetie."

"I know, Mom. Sorry." He raised his eyes skyward and fought to keep the tears from forming. "I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" She set the parking brake firmly. "Clark, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're an award winning journalist. You're a hero to the world over. What's wrong?"

"That's great, Mom, I guess." He let out a big sigh. "But…."

"But what?" she pressed. "Clark, what is it?"

"I'm scared….scared that Dad thinks I failed. I turned my back on the farm. I went off with Lois to Metropolis. I left you and him behind," he admitted. "And now my personal life's falling apart. I'm just waiting for him to show up and say 'I told you so.'" He bowed his head feeling shamed.

She hugged him tightly. "Clark Kent, you get a hold of yourself right now. You are not a failure! Your Dad would say the same thing right now. We both left the farm, remember? I went off to Washington to serve our country in Congress. You're in Metropolis serving as a journalist and as Superman. We all have our tasks. Your Dad and I knew we'd have to share you with the world. We accepted that a long time ago. You're more than a mortal! Your life has demands that most can't deal with much less share with you. Have more faith in your Dad than that, Clark. You're dealing with the breakup and preparing to move on. _He's proud of you_. Understand me?"

"Mom, I…." He shook his head. "I just don't….feel…"

"I know, Baby." She tightened the embrace. "I'm here. And Dad's watching us. Have no doubt about that. Let's go and talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay." He felt a little better but still depressed. He opened the truck's door and brought out the daisies from their back field with care. "I'll follow your lead."

"We both know the way but sure," she relented. _I wish he'd see that he isn't a failure. Why, Lois, did you do it like this? _She led them through the necropolis' layers of stones and graves until they reached Jonathan's site. As she did twice per week, she kneeled in front of the marker and wiped the dust from it with a rag. Then she inspected the grass around it for weeds. "Hi, Honey. I wanted to come for a visit to make sure you're okay. The farm's doing all right. And look! Clark's come home for a visit! We couldn't have anything better now can we? He's having a hard time. Maybe we might help him find his focus?" She stood and looked back expectantly at her son. "Clark?"

He nodded while offering her a somber smile. Then he slowly shuffled across the yellowing grass toward the marker. Doubt nagged at his heart and weighed down his leaden feet. _How can Dad accept me like this? I can't even be a real man. Didn't he say a man isn't defined by his accomplishments? _He set the bouquet at the marker's edge and wiped his eyes off. "Hi, Dad. Sorry I haven't been by more. I keep you and Mom in my heart every day. I know I'm not on the farm but I've served in other ways. The _Planet_'s a great place to work. I try to help people as Superman. I just wish I had more personal time for myself. You always told me that I need to look to others. You said to help others first. I just wish…wish….someone could help me." He fell to his knees.

She watched but did not intervene. _Clark, why are you so hard on yourself? It isn't your fault!_

Clark kneeled for several heartbeats in that spot. The dew soaked through his pants. He didn't speak lest he break down into a maddening series of sobs. His heart seared with Breakup's pain. He felt paralyzed.

_Have faith, Clark. You won't always be alone, _a familiar voice told him.

Clark jarred himself from the reverie and stared at the surrounding cemetery. "Mom, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Dad! He just spoke to me!" Clark realized.

_I know you think of us, Son. I'm always watching. As your mother said, we're both so proud of you. Be alert though. Your next test is upon you. It is coming as we speak. Be ready, _Jonathan's voice advised before fading away into thin air.

"He did? What did he say?" she wondered hopefully.

Clark breathed heavily while fighting his disbelief. "Dad said what you said earlier about being proud of me. He was also talking about my next test. It's about to begin or something. What could he be talking about? I can't fight like this!"

She shook her head. "Clark, you've always risen above everything. You can do this too. Dad and I know this. So do your friends and fellow heroes. We're counting on you. You have to count on _yourself _now. You can do this!

He conceded a nod for her benefit even if he still felt like a 195 pound weakling at that moment. "What can I do? What will it mean? What…."

Before he could go any further, his cell phone buzzed in his jeans' pocket.

"What?" He glanced at the caller ID. "Chloe? What?" He answered it. "Chloe, if you're going to be late, it's okay. I understand…."

"Clark! Glad I got a hold of you! I figured you'd be somewhere like Outer Mongolia or Tibet dealing with things! We have an emergency here! I need you here at the _Ledger _now!" Chloe replied urgently.

Through the connection, he heard her voice fluctuating and her heart beating furiously. "Chloe, are you okay? What's going on?"

"It's not me." Chloe glanced down at Lana who spasmed on the floor in front of her. "It's Lana. Clark, she's having some sort of seizure. I'm sorry….I know you're having a hard enough time right now but she needs a hospital in Metropolis."

He stared at the phone in disbelief. He'd thought that Lana had long since left the country. _Now she's back? _"Chloe, I can't…touch her. You know she's deadly for me."

"Clark, come on! Okay. You don't know she got rid of the suit a few years back. She's not infected with the kryptonite any more. Problem is she has cancer from the exposure. She needs _you_! Please!" Chloe clarified while trying to keep her patience. She understood that bringing Lana into the picture really pretzeled Clark's guts right now. But she had no choice.

His jaw dropped. _She has cancer? _He recalled how Lana had saved the _Daily Planet _by absorbing the radiation from the Toyman's bomb. He remembered how she'd never hesitated in doing so…even if it meant losing their time together….

…even if it meant sacrificing their love….

"Clark? Clark!" Chloe demanded.

"I got it. I'll be right there," Clark told her before closing the phone. He turned to Martha. "Guess we know what my test is. Lana needs me."

"Go to her, Clark. Dad and I both understand. I love you, Sweetheart," his mother affirmed.

"I'm on it." He turned toward the grave. "I'll do my best by her, Dad. I promise." He flashed the marker a firm smile before running off at super speed for Smallville's downtown.

Martha watched the blur disappear into the surrounding trees. Then she turned toward the grave herself. "Clark's about to rediscover something vital. Let's hope this time it will be real." She blew him a kiss. "Sorry the visit's short but Clark may need me." She headed for the truck and drove off into the morning scene.

The show was about to get underway…..

[_Ledger_—about a minute later]

Clark ran as hard and fast as he could manage from the graveyard toward town. He wanted to fly but didn't know if he'd be seen by somebody. Frankly his mind and guts were in such knots he didn't know if he could.

All he knew was that Lana was in pain….pain from cancer…pain from her sacrifice….

She needed a hero. She needed one _now_.

He'd failed her so many times before. He'd denied her faith and trust during their high school and college days. He'd come up short in helping her to redeem the darkness following the wedding to Lex. He couldn't give her an even relationship when she'd only wanted him and his warmth.

Even if it was still damaged by Lois' selfishness, his heart felt a sliver of the old warmth. It beat a little more regularly.

The recalled visage of Lana's eyes sparkling in the country sunshine and her hair billowing in the prairie wind melted Pain's ice. Her smile beckoned him like the north star in his night of despair….

_Even if Hell and Kryptonite are in my way, I'm not failing her again! _He set his jaw and jogged from the alley over to the _Ledger_'s entrance. He barged in without knocking. "Chloe! CHLOE!"

"Clark, I'm right here," Chloe indicated from where she kneeled over her struggling friend. "Thank God!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry that this morning is going to Hell…"

"Thanks, Chloe." He gave himself a second to accept her condolences. Then he reminded her, "Lana needs me though." He forced his clashing emotions down into a controlled place. He looked his former girlfriend over with grave concern.

By now Lana was growing pale. Her skin glistened with sweat. She shook vehemently. Her breathing was shallow.

"Lana, it's me. It's Clark. I'm here," he told her. "Lana, please hang in there. Can you hear me?"

For a second, Lana opened her eyes. She managed a brief smile. "C…Clark. I'm…sorry…."

"Don't worry about that now. You've done nothing to me." He felt his heart rushing.

As if he'd reentered our galaxy from Krypton's, his strength rushed back into his limbs. His heart beat with purpose once again. His eyes met her weak glance with support and protectiveness.

"There's a cancer institute outside of Denver. I've done some benefits for the doctors there. They'll help us," he informed the pain wracked woman. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Clark! What the Hell?" Chloe demanded.

"Relax. I need to fly her there, Chloe," Clark pointed out while striding across the room in his Superman outfit. He gently swept Lana up in his arms. "I'm not failing her again."

"Have…faith," Lana gasped. "My…hero." Then she closed her eyes.

"I'll call when we get there, Chloe." His brain and heart surged with panic. Yet he made himself concentrate. His knees flexed along with his lower torso before releasing him skyward in a burst of supersonic speed toward the northwest and the Rockies.

Seconds behind him, the trailing sonic boom and wind rush provided testimony to the urgency of his mission.

He wouldn't fail Lana…Not this time….Not ever again….


	7. Dealing with Realities

Chapter 7 [Ralston-Keyes Oncological Center—Livingston, CO]

The morning air held a bit of chill on the edge of Denver's metro area. A chill wind blew through the pine tops. People rustled their jackets unexpectedly out of their closets in response. They ran from appointment to appointment feeling a sense of urgency more so than usual in that early hour.

If only they knew the real purpose barreling toward them at the moment….

Clark pressed his speed as fast as he could. He didn't care if he ran into a plane much as Kara had nearly done years prior. He knew he could deal with weather. Nothing mattered…save his precious burden. Within seconds of leaving Smallville, he'd left the Kansas prairie in the dust and soared over the eastern Rockies. He deliberately veered away from Denver International Airport so as not to cause s midair collision.

"C…Clark?" Lana whispered.

"It's okay. We'll be at the cancer center in just a minute or two, Lana," he advised her while trying to keep his voice steady for her benefit. "Just hang in there for me. Okay?"

"O…okay. You're…really flying us there?" she wondered. She felt the cold rush of air brushing past her face. She ground her teeth.

"Are you warm enough? Sorry," he apologized.

"I…it's okay, Clark. I…appreciate what you're doing," she noted pleasantly. She understood the potential pain that the situation must have been causing him.

"Not a problem, Lana." He managed a smile for her benefit as they cleared Livingston's city limits. He slowed their speed and descended toward _terra firma _with a purpose. Right beside a six story tall concrete and brick structure with glass windows, he touched down on the sidewalk.

Around them, visitors and staff stopped their activities. Their life activities dominated their thinking. The treatment and hoped on cures within the center held their attention.

But it wasn't every day that Superman showed up especially with a patient in his arms.

In the midst of the buzz, a stout brunette nurse in powder blue scrubs put out her cigarette and rushed toward him. "Superman, what's going on? Can we help you?"

Clark managed a smile. He remembered the nurse in question from the previous benefits he'd done for the center's children wing. "Karen, we need to get this woman checked in as soon as possible. Is Dr. Richards available?"

Karen quickly assessed the hero. She knew that he took his mantle and responsibility seriously. He'd brought several people there for treatment. He genuinely loved the kids in the ward. But she saw something else in his eyes.

_Regret…._

_Worrying…._

_Panic and desperation…._

"Follow me," she bade while hustling him up the sidewalk and through the front door. A quick left brought them to the Admissions Desk.

The slender Latino male behind it looked with surprise. "Karen, what's going on? Superman?"

"We have an emergency. Superman brought this woman here for treatment," Karen reported. "We need to get her into treatment immediately. Can we get Dr. Smithers? He should be out of that meeting."

The Latino nodded and motioned for an orderly. "Bring a wheelchair right away!" He turned back to Clark. "We'll take good care of her, Superman."

"Thank you," Clark expressed appreciatively. He lowered Lana into the waiting wheelchair. "I'll be close by, Lana."

"I know. Thanks…." Lana murmured while keeping his Secret safe.

"ROOM 8 STAT!" the orderly yelled while rushing Lana through the double doors and into the hall beyond.

_Just get well, Lana. These folks are the best! If anyone can help you, they will! _Clark felt his heart straining to beat under the strain of worry. His x-ray vision peered through the closed wooden doors revealing Lana being pushed into a large room of some sort. Despite his enhanced constitution, his palms were sweaty. He felt flushed himself.

"It's going to be okay, Superman. Want a seat for a sec?" Karen motioned to the Latino. "Rodrigo, please let my floor know I'm down here. Okay?"

"Right," Rodrigo picked up the phone and started calling.

Karen smiled. "Want a coffee? You seem like you could use it."

"I…could. Thanks," Clark admitted. His throat choked up. His insides felt as if they were burning. "It's been a long night. Lots of crises around the world."

The nurse didn't press him for details knowing that Superman needed them to protect his family and friends from potential vengeance out there. She also grasped that Lana meant more to him than just another rescue. Instead she tacitly accepted his cryptic explanation and made them a cup of coffee each. "We have creamer and sugar if you'd like?"

Clark slowly rose with great effort and trudged across the room. He struggled with his emotions while trying to maintain a poker face. He fixed his coffee deliberately and took a hot draught from it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Say do you have any paperwork on your friend? Maybe an insurance card? We're going to need to fill out forms." Karen frowned. "Sorry. Modern world and regulations."

"I know. I guess Miss Lang has her insurance card. She has money to pay for treatment. I know that she was exposed to a massive amount of Kryptonite radiation about seven years ago. That…was the last time I saw her before this morning." Clark bowed his head for a second before reasserting his façade.

"She's special to you. I get it. Don't worry." Karen rose from her chair. "I'm going to let the doctors know about the Kryptonite exposure. It'll help." She rubbed his shoulder. "It's why she left, isn't it? She didn't want to kill you."

He nodded slowly. The memories from the awful, painwracked climb up the wooden stairs toward the Loft where Lana had stood on that heart-rending dawn moistened his eyes. "Yes."

"Well since you can fly her here, she's back in your life now." She dialed a number on her cell phone and waited. "Dr. Smithers? This is Karen Montoya. Superman told me that the patient was exposed to massive amounts of Kryptonite radiation a few years back." She listened for a minute. "Thank you. I'll let him know." She disconnected the call. "They're doing tests now. It'll take a couple of hours. I don't want to keep you if you have something else…."

Clark shook his head. "I don't have anything else…." He wiped his eyes and released a deep sigh. "I do need to make a phone call in private. After I do that….maybe…I can see the kids again? Might as well help where I can, right?"

Karen's eyes beamed. She smiled warmly. "I'll let the Children's Wing know. The kids will be thrilled! You don't have to. It's okay."

"I have to. I'd rather be making those kids happy than stewing down here. Karen, this is between us," Clark informed her.

"Lips are sealed, Superman. Thank you. Just meet me at the Children's Wing when you're done with your call," Karen agreed before taking off toward the elevator.

_Some people are just angels. Thank you, Karen. _Clark sucked up a heavy breath and glanced around at his surroundings. Then he pulled his cell phone out of his cape and dialed it.

He hoped for a good answer on the other end….

[Smallville—_Ledger _Building]

Martha parked her truck beside the newspaper office and rushed inside. She hadn't heard anything since Clark had rushed away from the cemetery.

The sonic boom overhead from ten minutes earlier though offered a big clue…that Clark pinned the accelerator pedal for Lana's benefit.

"Chloe!" she called into the mostly-deserted office.

"Mrs. Kent!" Chloe hustled over to the older woman's side. "I tried calling the farm but didn't get an answer. Are you okay?"

"Clark and I were at Jonathan's grave when he got your call. Where's Lana? What's going on?" Martha pressed urgently.

"Clark ran in here. He…ummm…saw Lana on the floor. I explained what was going on. He changed into his costume, mentioned some place outside of Denver and took off in that direction with Lana. That was about forty-five minutes ago. I'm getting worried too," Chloe recounted.

"The Ralston-Keyes Clinic. He's mentioned that place to me a few times. Why would he take Lana there? What's wrong, Chloe?" Martha queried intently. "And how is Clark able to be close to her like that?"

"Lana had the Promethius suit surgically removed about two years after the _Planet _incident. The surgery was too late. She's developed a weird kind of cancer from the kryptonite exposure. She's been all over the world trying to find a cure. Lately she'd been taking pills to suppress the symptoms. Guess they stopped working." Chloe picked up the discarded vial and considered it. "Wish she'd come to us for help."

"She's been untreated since then? I can't believe it! Why didn't she come to Clark? He would've helped her," Martha protested.

"Lana didn't want to come between Lois and Clark. She wants him to be happy no matter what. Guess I should've pressed harder but I wanted Lo to be happy." Chloe sighed despondently. "After the mess from last night, I should've pushed Lana harder. What a mess." She slumped in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Perry White called me with some details. Clark won't talk about it other than he and Lois broke up. I wanted to give him his space," Martha revealed. "He was already so depressed. With Lana's situation on top of it, I'm worried."

"You and me both." Chloe noticed her phone buzzing. "It's Clark." She took the call. "Hey! Where are you? What's going on?"

"Chloe, I'm calling from that clinic I told you about. Lana's being checked out by the doctors as we speak. I'm going to spend some time with the kids while waiting for that to be over. Can you put Mom on?" he explained.

"Sure thing." Chloe handed the phone to her guest. "Guess who?"

"Clark, are you okay, Sweetie?" Martha inquired desperately.

"I'm fine, Mom. Lana's being checked out. Just wanted you to know that we're at the oncological clinic in Colorado. I'll deal with things. Meantime I'm going to visit the kids while I'm waiting. Cheer myself and them both up. I'll call when I get news. Okay? Hang in there," he clarified.

"I will. You too," his mother concluded before hanging up. "Clark's not moving from Lana's side."

"As if he ever would? Good luck trying to get him to do that," Chloe presumed. _Too bad, Lo. You're in the dust now. I just hope Lana makes it. She and Clark need each other….._

[Ralston-Keyes Oncological Center—Livingston, CO]

Clark hung up the phone with a heavy heart. He knew his mother would want an in-person update. He understood Chloe would be worrying about things.

Lana, though, needed him there.

And, while he waited for her, so did the younger patients.

He slipped the phone back into his cape and inspected himself. "Time to give back to others as you'd want, Dad." He walked toward the elevator and pressed the up button. Walking into the open car, he selected the Children's Wing and accepted a mechanical ride for a change.

When the doors opened again, he discovered two rows of young patients waiting eagerly for him. _For them, Clark, remember this is for them! _He smiled confidently and waved to them. "Hi, Kids!" He even raised himself into the air and floated for a second as if to prove his identity to them.

"See, Kids? Superman cares. He was in the neighborhood and asked to stop by," Karen declared to the two dozen or so patients there.

"YAY! HI, SUPERMAN!" the children chorused while wheeling their way closer to him.

Even if his heart ached with worry over Lana's situation, Clark felt gladdened by the children's response. As such, he started to do what he could to help.

And so it went…..


	8. Superman with the Kids

Chapter 8

[A couple of hours later—Room 8]

Within the white sterile room, Lana reclined on a comfortable bed. She'd hated being poked and examined again as she'd been in the past. The blood tests annoyed her even if she knew the doctors were doing what they thought was best.

But she knew what they'd find. She shook her head wondering how to tell Clark that it was hopeless. _Wonder how Lois is handling me being around him like this? _Her heart sunk at the mention of the brunette reporter. _You know how it is, Lana. Thank Lex for destroying your last chance with Clark! _She frowned thinking of the attempts she had made to move on after the Awful Dawn….

…after leaving Clark meteor-ill and heartsick in his barn….

…after suffering from tearing her own heart out and forcing herself from his presence….

"They're happy, Lana. Clark's got Lois." The thought of the military brat winning her Plaid Knight's hand unsettled her stomach. "Got to deal with it," she lectured herself even if the bile in her stomach threatened to make her puke as a result.

A balding African-American man in a white lab coat walked into the room and shut the door. He set a manila envelope on the counter across the room. Then he smiled. "Feeling better, Miss Lang?"

"A little. My stomach still feels like it has glass ground up in it. I have burning and freezing stabs all over. I know my time's running out," she noted while cutting to the chase. "Sorry, Dr. Smithers."

"That's okay, Lana. Sounds like you've been exploring your options." Smithers opened the folder. "Wish you'd come to us sooner. You know about the advanced stages of Kryptonite poisoning you're suffering from?"

She nodded.

"From the NMR and MRI, you've developed several tumors throughout your body." He showed her the film images. I can see one in your upper thorax. Another's developed in your lungs. Others are developing along your spine. We could try chemotherapy or cancer medications," Smithers revealed.

"They did those things in Vienna and Paris for me. My condition resists it. How much longer?" she wondered.

Smithers shrugged. "Normally I'd say with chemo, we could get you a few more months. Miss Lang, it's a wonder you've made it this long. I wish I could give you a definite timeframe. Unfortunately I can't. I can check you in and see how we make out. We could always luck out onto something."

"And then I'd be a virtual prisoner in this place. No thanks, Dr. Smithers. I appreciate you looking me over. The pills that held the effects in check aren't working anymore. I've tried several clinical trials. Nothing makes a dent in this stuff. I think I'll just head home." She forced herself to sit up and then lowered herself slowly to the floor. "Thank you for your help, Doctor. I'll be happy to pay you for your time."

"Not necessary. Superman's donated his time to the children. I'd say that evens things up. I really wish you'd reconsider staying here," Smithers assured her.

"I know. I appreciate the concern. Thank you." She shook his hand. "I'll change back into my clothes. Is Superman still around?"

"He's upstairs in the Children's Wing. I can have an orderly bring you up there if you'd like," he offered.

"I can make it if I take it slowly. Thanks. I wish I had my cane," she declined while taking her clothes and going behind a curtain to change.

_Wish she'd change her mind! _Smithers picked the folder up and headed toward the door. "I'll have one brought for you in a minute. Have a good day, Miss Lang." With that he walked out the door and shut it to insure her privacy.

"Wish it were that easy," Lana griped to herself while changing back into her every day clothes. "Wonder how Clark's going to take this news?" She shook her head and pressed toward the task at hand.

[Ten minutes later—Children's Ward]

True to her word, Lana limped her way back to the elevator and up to the Children's Ward. Her mind tried to wrap itself around how to tell Clark and the others what she knew about her condition. She shook her head. _Maybe I should just slip away. Guess it would've been easier when I had the suit on. Too bad that thing is what's killing me now. Can't keep running away, Lana. _

As the elevator doors opened, she beheld a wondrous sight…A grin crossed her lips.

She limped closer to take part…..

Clark managed to wrap himself in a cocoon of service. By making the children forget their pain for at least a moment, he could do the same for his own. He signed autographs. He organized a sing along. He lifted a couch with several of them sitting on it. His grin increasingly grew.

Lois had never cared for such charity events. In fact she'd chastised him for doing them and taking away from their careers and 'them time'. She rarely if ever showed up for the children choosing instead to pursue rising stars of industry and government.

_Don't let her bring you down, Clark. She made her choice. There are others out there. There are others who don't mind sharing you with this. _With that he happened to glance up.

Lana's eyes sparkled at him. Her grin shone with admiration and approval. Even as she leaned on the borrowed metal cane, she stood as tall as possible while soaking the positive energy in that room.

…soaking in the essence of his goodness and giving to others….

Her heart beat faster. A rush surged through her washing away all of the pain.

His eyes sparkled back at her for a brief second before remembering he had to maintain the Superman cover.

Still, in that moment, the natural balance had been restored.

Both knew that they were the ones for each other again.

Clark set the couch down as gently as possible. "Well, Kids, I have to go. I have another friend to see home now. But if you all do exactly what the doctors and nurses tell you, I'll be back. Okay? Thanks for the great morning!"

While disappointed, the patients made sure he saw their smiles and waves of thanks to him.

"Thank you, Superman, for doing that," Karen expressed. "I see the patient's back on her feet."

"So to speak. Superman, we don't have to go just yet," Lana disagreed. "Maybe we could sit through lunch with them?"

"I thought your friends were waiting in Smallville?" Clark supposed.

"They know I'm here. Besides the kids are most important, right?" Lana let her eyes sparkle at him. "Let's make their day even better."

"How about it, Kids? Pizza with Superman and his friend?" Karen announced.

"YAY!" the patients chorused gladly.

Clark squeezed Lana's hand warmly. His heart was quickly finding its way home.

And so the good times extended for a while longer…..


	9. Understanding the Situation

Chapter 9

[Kent Farm—About 1:15 PM]

Martha checked her watch for the umpteenth time. Since Lana's collapse and Clark's rushing off to help her, the anxious mother felt as if pins and needles pushed through her spine and legs. She tried to putter around the house after returning from coffee with Chloe. She'd prepared the guest room knowing that Clark would want to keep an eye on Lana personally. She shook her head. _It's a wonder how these things work out. First Lois lets him go. Now Lana comes back into his life not even a day later. _She slumped into a favorite rocking chair and ran her hand across her brow to wipe the sweat from it.

Chloe's revelations about Lana's situation also concerned her.

_Lana has cancer and yet didn't let anyone know? What was she thinking? Can we do anything for her at this point if the best places around the world can't? _She mouthed a silent prayer and rocked chair back and forth to try and calm herself.

A knock came from the front door.

"Hmm?" Martha got up and walked over to the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Kent, it's Chloe. Can I come in?" Chloe called through the door.

"Sure." Martha opened it to find the blonde reporter standing there anxiously. "Please come in. Have you heard anything else?"

"Lana called from Clark's cell. They should be here any minute. Apparently he did some community service work with the kids up there. They wanted to spend some more time after Lana was done with the doctors," Chloe revealed. "She said she wanted to talk to us all here at once." She held up a wrapped box. "I brought cinnamon rolls from the Talon if that's okay?"

"Thank you. With everything that's going on, I didn't get out to shop today," Martha expressed gratefully. "I'll get the coffee started."

"Always a great thing," Chloe agreed with a grin.

Martha nodded. _What's going on, Clark? _

Clark steered clear of a few particularly tall mountain peaks just west of the Colorado/Kansas border. He loved the pictures that nature offered so far up in the sky. The clouds wafted by him. The birds soared underneath. The wind playfully slapping his face and ruffling at his cape.

Well normally he loved it…when his mind wasn't distracted that is….

Distracted by Lana and her situation….

He sighed deeply as his mind struggled to cope with her situation. As with his mother, he couldn't believe that she wouldn't have come to him. _Lois and I would've helped her. _He shook his head. _Lois would've been jealous though beyond belief and with reason. Lana and you have your history. You have more….Had…no have…._

"So moody, Clark. I mean you have this awesome panorama around yourself and you sulk?" Lana cut in.

"Just working through some issues. How are you doing, Lana?" he queried caringly.

"I'm okay. We're still in Colorado? I thought we'd be home by now," she presumed.

_Home. _His heart surged at that part of her response. _A home shared with her….._

"I don't fly that fast if I have passengers," he replied with a smile for her benefit. "Give me a minute. We should be crossing the border shortly."

"Okay. Clark, can I ask a question?" she wondered.

"Of course."

"How can you be helping me like this? After I left you the way I did, you should hate me," she worried.

He only took a second to consider a response. "If you had stayed, you would've killed me with the kryptonite stored in the suit. You were protecting me. I wish it had been different. I wish you would've come to me. Maybe Jor-El can do something."

"Jor-El? You mean your birth father? I think I remember a place up north. Kind of fuzzy. Like in the Arctic? Chloe mentioned it to me," she recalled. "Is he there?"

"Yes," he admitted. "He also appears in other places too." He grimaced thinking of what the spirit would say to him about his failure with Lois. _Will he deal with Lana? Can he help her? _He decided that he would try to do something in that regard.

"Maybe he knows something us Earth folks don't about this cancer?" she supposed. "I did try to find that place you know. I was up there about a year ago. Criss-crossed the entire region without a single clue. Unreal. When he doesn't want to be found, he doesn't want to be found."

"Sounds like Jor-El all right," Clark concurred as he started his descent toward the farm. "Meantime Mom's going to be ticked off that I didn't call her back."

"I called Chloe remember? She got the word back to your Mom, I'm sure," she assured him as the wheat fields came into view and familiar landmarks rushed up from below to greet them. "I still say, Clark, this is amazing. Wish you could've done this in high school."

"Back then I was scared of heights and wrapped up in my own issues. Forget it," he assessed as they landed beside the barn. "I think we have one of Dad's old canes in the barn. I can get it." He sped off and came back with a faded maple wood model with a few intricate carvings on it. "I…umm.. made it myself on his lathe. Hope it works."

She noticed he'd also changed into one of his old flannel shirts along with his jeans and work boots. "Nice to see you're prepared too. At least you're being more careful."

"Experience," he concurred. "Need some help?"

"As long as I take it slow, I'll be fine," she insisted. "I may need some help with the stairs." She efforted herself across the dirt driveway toward the farmhouse. "I hope your Mom's okay with you bringing me here. Lois must be worried sick about you."

"Yeah about that…." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of a way to tell her.

Before he could finish the thought, Chloe burst out of the house. "Guys, wow! Good to see you! Any news?"

"Let's get in the house. Then I'll give everyone the report at once," Lana noted somberly.

Chloe exchanged concerned looks with him.

"I haven't heard anything either. I was with the kids until we came back here. Sorry," he informed her with an unintended edge while helping Lana up the wooden stairs and into the house. "Mom?"

"Clark! Are you okay? What happened?" Martha queried nervously.

"Lana was with the doctors. We spent some time with the kids up at the clinic. Then we came right back here," he reported. "Didn't mean to worry you."

"He wanted to come back a couple of hours ago, Mrs. Kent. I'm sorry," Lana apologized. "The kids were enjoying the visit as much as Clark was. I enjoyed watching it. I wasn't feeling any pain during that time. Sorry." She grimaced while slumping into one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

Despite knowing about her condition, Martha still remained in shock over Lana's weakness at that moment. The last time she, or anyone other than Chloe, had heard about Lana, the latter was still wearing the Promethius suit and running around doing heroic things worldwide. At least twice per week, there were references to the "Raven Blur" in the newspapers….

…now the girl in question sat in the chair weak as a kitten….

"It's okay. As you said, the kids got a lot out of it," he emphasized while helping his mother set up the table. He felt awkward while sidestepping the two major elephants in the room. _Wish I could've finished telling her about Lois and me. Great. _

"And we have plenty of snacks," Martha assured them while pouring coffee. "Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem, Mrs. Kent." Chloe looked at her sick friend. "Lana, did you find anything new out?"

Lana glanced at the Kents' eyes and Chloe's. She really didn't feel comfortable opening up with them about her situation. Instead she wanted to catch up with him and find out how things were going with Lois in Metropolis. "Chloe, I finally have a chance to talk with Clark and…."

"It's okay. We have a lot of time to catch up, Lana." He grinned at her.

She shrugged and stared down at the table. "No, Clark. It isn't okay. When I saved the _Planet_ from the bomb and took in the radiation, I gave myself the cancer that's killing me. Even after I had that suit removed, the cancer still remained. According to the doctor this morning, I have tumors in my upper thorax and my left lung. There's another one developing along my spine hence why I need the cane to walk. I've tried every conventional and experimental treatment to deal with it. Modern medicine can't deal with it. The tumors resist medication and chemo. That's why I was taking those pills. For a while they kept the symptoms in check so I could walk and do things." She shook her head despondently.

"You never had to hide it from me, Lana," Clark informed her. "We still have time. I'll help you."

"Clark, there's no cure," Lana stated.

"_To modern Earth science, there isn't," _he retorted back just as firmly. His eyes locked with hers. "We'll go and see my father. There has to be something in the Kryptonian archives. Believe me; I have plenty of time to help right now."

"Clark, I don't want to take you away from Lois right now or the paper. You've got your columns. I'd be a pest…." Lana protested.

Martha took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

Chloe winced and sipped on her coffee lest she'd brain fart on some response.

He frowned. "Lana, Lois broke up with me last night. I'm on a paid leave to deal with things here in Smallville. Perry White wanted me to have some space."

"He and I both thought it would be good for Clark to come back here and reflect," Martha noted.

"And, Lana, don't _ever _call yourself a pest again. Okay? You aren't to me. Not _ever_," he pointed out fiercely. "As I told you, we _will _get through this together. I'm not leaving you. That's a promise from me—from both Clark _and _Superman."

Chloe exchanged looks with Martha. They both recognized the purpose and insistence from high school and early college once more. They heard the timbre in his voice again.

Clark had clearly moved back…back to where he belonged…..

"Listen to him, Lana," Chloe begged. "We're not giving up on you. Okay? You're home. You're back where you can fight this. We won't let you die without a fight. Got it?"

"And no more bouncing around either. I've fixed up the guest room for you. I'd like it if you'd stay here. House gets lonely. Now that Clark's back, I think you two need to catch up. It might do you both good," Martha invited.

"You take that seriously, Lana. I mean it," he insisted. Then he backed off and sipped on his coffee. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get pushy. The last few months haven't been that great and…"

"Lois really did break up with you? I can't believe it! What happened, Clark?" she wondered.

"Excuse me? I didn't do anything. In fact, I took your advice and Chloe's from high school and had an open relationship. It wasn't my fault that her career means more to her than us. It made me understand how I treated you sometimes." He bowed his head. "I guess I didn't appreciate what I had."

"No you didn't. Then again, did any of us? I was the one who ran off to Paris and brought my Great Grandmother Isobel back here, didn't I?" Lana sighed. She took his hands in hers. "Clark, we all needed to grow up. We're adults. There are no more secrets between us. And no you're not being pushy. You're looking out for me. There is a difference. I admit that I'm nervous about seeing Jor-El but maybe it might help. Just promise me something?"

"Okay," he agreed readily.

"Even when you go back to the _Planet_, would you mind flying back and forth for a while? I'd…like to see you…often," she requested. She felt her cheeks flushing and almost felt like he did on that first day of high school so long before. _Now I know how that necklace made him so sick! _"That would be a great addition to my days here."

"You bet," he affirmed. "Mom, you mind?"

"Are you kidding? Clark, the door's always open. You know that," Martha accepted readily. The days alone at the farm could be overwhelming sometimes. She just hoped that things worked out. _At least this will make him feel useful instead of trudging around the farm as he seemed to be this morning. I hope Jor-El has some thing that can help without the usual string attached. _She shook her head.

"Hey! Why all the glum faces? We have everyone back here! Wait until Ollie hears about this! He and the guys will be _so psyched_! I told you, Lana. What Clark said is true. We _will _beat this thing," Chloe vowed. "Right, Farm Boy?"

Recalling her old nickname for him, he smiled. "Absolutely. We're all here. _I'm here._ Okay?"

For the first time, Lana felt her defensive walls breaking down. After years of itinerant travels, she'd returned home without inhibition. _Maybe they can help me. Maybe Clark and I can finally have something. I owe it to them to try._

"Now let's enjoy these cinnamon rolls, shall we?" Martha invited while passing the plate around.

Perhaps they had issues to resolve but, for that afternoon, happiness reconnected. Potential it seemed ruled the day for that one at least….


	10. Request to Jor-El

Chapter 10 [That Evening]

Clark stood in the Loft looking out over the cornfields again. While he had flown _over _them many times of course coming in and out of Metropolis during the last few years, he 'd rarely taken the time to simply look down much less see what was going on in them.

Other priorities had concerned him….

The next major battle with a super villain….

The next deadline at the _Daily Planet_….

Lois' priorities and the next star in the sky so to speak….

He sighed and gulped from his coffee. "I've really been missing out on the small things." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and paced about his childhood/teenage haunt. The oak planks creaked under his work boots but held up. The old couch still welcomed him with comfort as he sank into the cushions. Overhead he heard the birds cooing in the rafters. "Almost like I never left," he marveled.

Closing his eyes he reclined back into the cushion farther. He perked his ears and listened…

…no _really listened….Kryptonian listened…._

Through the night air, an antique truck puttered down the road by the farm's entrance.

KHDR out of Granville spun its oldies shows out over the airwaves much as it had for the last three quarters of a century.

From Crater Lake, he heard two splash downs into the wet surface followed by other romantic sounds….

He smiled warmly to himself while recalling when Lana and he had been drawn into Sarah Conroy's dreamscape. His heart warmed with the simplicity of a desired skinny dip with the brunette ex-cheerleader/then-girlfriend. _If only we could just take off there now and leave the world behind. If only we could leave the pain and cancer in a box too…. _He sighed.

_Such thoughts, as much as we wish for them, Kal-El, are hopelessly naïve, _a familiar voice echoed back to him from the building itself, it seemed.

Not having heard the voice since the last encounter in the Arctic eight years earlier, he sat up on the couch. He listened more curiously than ever. _Jor-El?_

_Yes, my Son. It is my voice. For long have I watched you unbalance yourself. We should discuss matters of great import_, Jor-El advised telepathically. _Your disguise as a mortal consumes you as I feared it would. The Lane mortal has fallen to her own vices and pride like most of her kind. While I admire your crusade to protect them, Kal-El, it is time for you to lead them to a better society._

_I can't force them, Jor-El. I'm sorry. _Clark felt a pang of sadness stabbing at his heart. He thought that he'd worked out an _entente _with his father on the day of the latter's blessing a decade earlier. He hoped that peace had been established. _They have their own wishes and dreams._

_So did we on Krypton, Kal-El. We destroyed ourselves. So shall they if they are not held in check, _Jor-El argued. _As has Louise's descendant. Yes, I know Lana Lang has returned from her quest to deal with the disease consuming her. She sought that same power. Like the human character of Icarus, she flew too closely to your yellow sun and damaged herself. She falls toward her inevitable demise._

Clark burned with indignation and rage at that assessment. "_That _happened because she _stopped _a madman! She _absorbed _Kryptonite to SAVE ME AND OTHERS! If _anyone _messed with the natural order, IT WAS LEX NOT HER! SHE PUT THE SUIT ON TO KEEP IT FROM HIM!"

_Oh how human you have become, my Son. DO NOT speak with such anger to me! I told you what being with the mortals would do to you. I allowed you to be with the other mortal to please your mother. And now you are so lost, you would fall back into THAT ONE'S arms? Kal-El, she is human and mortal. Even by their standards, her time will run out all too quickly. _Jor-El seethed.

Clark paced while trying to force his anger down unsuccessfully. "So you won't help her then?"

_Help her? My Son, it is too late for her. You three repeated history. You desire a woman of another world despite your duty. She dared to climb higher than her station. She bonded with the contraption to be at your side. Lachlan's descendant has effectively killed her to gain revenge on you both. The Earth woman cannot be helped now. If you both had come to me before you faced Alexander Luthor, I might have raised her to full Kryptonian status. Alas now I cannot. The growths throughout her body would instantly kill her. I am sorry, Kal-El. I sought to protect you for my own heartache. Your insistence to love Lana Lang as a human has caused our family tragedy to repeat itself. There is nothing I can do. Nor is there anything you can do. _

Clark ground his teeth. "You don't talk to me for years. Now you come back to berate me and deny me AGAIN?"

_You haven't LISTENED for years to me! If only you'd finished your education! You should act like a KRYPTONIAN! Let Martha Kent and Chloe Sullivan tend to Lana Lang in her final days. You have bigger duties than tending to a broken mortal whose purpose is already served!_

"No! I'm not leaving her! What else is out there? How are you SO cold? Dad was right. You are a monster!" Clark spat in anger.

_So be it. _Jor-El's voice went silent for a minute before continuing. _If you think me so, I will not speak to you again. You have so much potential, my Son. I wish you would overcome these disgusting human emotions and be the Kryptonian you were meant to be. Farewell, Kal-El. You will not hear from me again. _With that he went quiet.

Clark threw himself down on the couch in disgust. As Jor-El had overstated, his emotions ran amok with his head and heart. "How can he say that? HOW?" Secure that his sanctuary shut everything and everyone else out, he broke down into a crying fit….

….his chances at love were being snatched away left and right….

He couldn't believe that he'd allowed Lois to sweep him off of his feet as she had. The times after Lana's traumatic departure had left him vulnerable. He still had the _Planet_, Tess, Doomsday among other things still out there. He was at Oliver's throat for killing Lex (supposedly).

And conveniently Lois was there to sweep him off of his feet…

It almost seemed like one of those cheap scripts you'd see on television if it weren't true….

_What a joke! _He rubbed his eyes in consternation and shut everything else out. He didn't care about the circumstances. He didn't care if the animals heard. He needed to let out his emotions.

He didn't hear the halting footfalls coming up the stairs in cadence with the tapping of something hard on each step.

He didn't smell the cocoa approaching.

Nothing fazed him…until a gentle hand brushed across his shoulder. He jumped…

….and literally almost put a hole in the roof before coming back down….

"What's wrong, Clark?" Lana wondered while setting a mug of cocoa down on the old table in front of him. "Is it still about Lois? I never got to say I'm sorry about that. That's why I stayed away. I never wanted to come between you two."

"I know. You were looking out for my happiness. It's okay. I appreciate it." He hugged her shoulders and drew her close. "I just wish that it hadn't come to that. Jor-El might have done something if we'd…."

"Wait. Jor-El might've done what? Clark, we're going to go and see him. You didn't use the key, did you? We agreed to talk to him together," she reminded him.

He put his hands up defensively. "I didn't seek him out, Lana. He spoke to me telepathically like in high school. And well….there's not going to be any visit."

"He can help us through the Caves? Clark, that would be awesome! We can go and be back…" She noticed his grim countenance. "But." She stared incredulously at him. "He doesn't want to help me, does he?"

"He can't. He claims that your tumors are beyond treatment. If he makes you a Kryptonian like he tried to with Dad and did with Kara, the kryptonite in the tumors would kill you instantly. I can't believe him! He wants me to…to…." He sprung off the couch and started pacing across the boards.

She tried to wrap her head around that notion. A being of tremendous knowledge claiming that there was nothing out there that could excise her tumors across the entire damn universe. But worse still she smelled the smoldering of something else under the surface. Despite her instincts telling her she wouldn't want to hear it, she pressed on, "There's something else, isn't there? Clark?"

He wanted to keep it from her. Really. He could feel those expectant eyes boring into the back of his head. "Yeah. He told me that you were a broken mortal. I'm wasting my time nursemaiding you when I have bigger responsibilities. He thinks I should just dump you on Mom and Chloe and just get back to Metropolis. Really great, isn't it?"

She gulped at the coldhearted logic. She recalled how Jor-El had toyed with Clark to get his aims accomplished when they were all at SRHS. "He really said that?"

"He did."

She felt her eyes tearing up; the balloon of hope being popped right under herself. "And?"

He gulped at his cocoa trying to stop his mouth before anything else came out.

"Clark…what else did he say?"

He shuddered. "Lana, I don't want…"

"It's okay, Clark. I know you want me around. You wouldn't be reacting like this if you didn't still care about me," she assured him. She slid in front of him. "Now what else did he say about us?"

He gulped while forcing himself to effort the words past his leaden lips. "He…he said…that we defied his warnings and repeated history. Just like with Louise, him and Lachlan, we and Lex did it to ourselves. This is just so stupid! I…."

"So he's decided no. Fine," she affirmed.

"Fine?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Fine." She set her jaw as Pain's dagger shot up her leg. "I'm used to doctors saying no to me, Clark. I can deal with your father doing the same. I'm going to make the rest of my time count."

"And I'll do my best to make sure it does," he affirmed. He locked eyes with hers and moved closer.

"I've always loved you, Clark Kent," she declared. She leaned close to him allowing her lips to settle firmly on his.

Despite the suddenness of the whole thing, he didn't fight it. Rather he returned the gesture. It felt natural for them to be embracing each other….

…for their hearts to be in concert with each other….

….for the energy to spark between them like that….

For two long minutes, they continued the kiss allowing the energies to soak through them…to reestablish that _sympatico _link.

"It's going to be okay, Clark," she assured him with surprising strength after they came up for air. She drew him back onto the couch. "Let's just watch the stars and be with each other. I've had money and everything else. Now, at the end, I have a good home again with your Mom, Chloe and you. You, my Plaid Prince, the man I've always wanted. I'm content." She snuggled against him.

He sipped his cocoa and glanced into her eyes. He felt excited beyond _anything _to have her like this again. He still thought life was unfair however.

Still he wasn't going to shake the moment.

And so it went for the two lovers as the clock ticked down…..


	11. Lana's First Morning on the Farm

Chapter 11 [Next Morning]

As was her custom, Martha roused herself before sunrise. Despite not having the large farm or amount of cooking that she once did, chores still waited for her. She wanted to check on the livestock and enjoy the early morning views around the farm. She glanced out of the bedroom window toward the east. She inhaled deeply of the sweet pure country air and grinned. "Another great day." Then she turned to the nightstand where a picture of Jonathan sat. "Good morning, Sweetheart. It's another great day."

Still she didn't hear anything…not from the picture. That was to be expected. No. There was nothing from Clark's room. _That's odd. Normally he's the first one up to do chores. Strange._ She pulled on her robe and walked down the hall. She rapped on the bedroom door. "Clark? Clark, are you in there, Sweetie?" She opened the door and almost jumped in surprise.

Other than his bags still sitting at the foot of the bed undisturbed, there was no sign he'd been in there. The bed still remained made from the previous day. Nothing else had been disturbed.

Obviously he hadn't slept there….

_Now where? _She rolled her eyes. _Not that they don't love each other but I hope not so fast…. _She went back in the bedroom and changed into her chore clothes—a brown flannel shirt, blue jeans and work boots—before descending the front stairs. She crossed the living room and stood before the guest room. "Let's hope everything's okay." She rapped on that door. "Lana? Lana, is everything okay?"

No answer came from there either.

She swung the door open to find an identical situation to the one upstairs. "Now where did they go? I hope Clark didn't go…" She sighed knowing how emotionally draining the previous day would have been for him. "Please tell me Kal didn't take over. Wonderful." She instinctively worried; her mind flashing to the aborted fling in Las Vegas between Kal and Alicia Baker. "Calm down, Martha. He wouldn't…not with Lana as she is. This isn't high school." She let her mind consider the options. "The barn. Check the Loft. Maybe he went up there."

Her feet hustled her out of the house and into the early morning air. They banked right at the lamp post and carried her into the adjacent structure with alacrity.

"Clark? Lana?" she called. She frowned while checking the stalls and Jonathan's old work area on the ground floor. Then she glanced up toward the ceiling. "Upstairs." She crept up the stairs and into the Loft proper.

There she found the younger couple asleep on the couch in mid-cuddle. She saw the old blue comforter from his school days drawn over them both protecting against the nocturnal chill. She admired the peace on their faces…the contentment in being with each other….

…the shutting out of tragedy looming outside….

She recognized it well. She'd shared that bond with Jonathan since the day she'd lent him his notebook at Metropolis University. She'd looked to her husband for so many things in those days…

…and did still.

_They've rediscovered it. Pity it took this for it to happen! _She checked the two slumbering guests over and made sure everything was okay. Then she crept back down the stairs and headed for the house to get breakfast ready.

Chores could wait for once. She wouldn't disturb them.

[Half an Hour Later]

Clark stirred slowly and forced his eyes open. His eyes adjusted to the dim twilit around Lana and himself. _We really fell asleep out here? Wow. _He glanced around the Loft area swearing that he'd heard someone there a little earlier but chalking it up to his imagination.

Time enough to focus on the outside, Life and reality…..

For now, his source of warmth nuzzled up against his side. He admired how soft her hair was even after the passed years. He loved the smoothness of her skin. Her breathing remained even betraying no sign of the pain she would feel again when awake.

_Sleep well. I won't let anything hurt you. _He kissed the crown of her head in gentle affirmation while being careful not to wake her in the process. He reclined back against the soft cushion and let her rhythmic breathing ease his own tension. While on holiday, he had time to spend with her and make sure that everything was all right. But what about after that? Where would his priorities lie when Duty called once again? _What do I do then? _

He stared in angst at the rafters above them. His gut churned. _Superman or Clark, I guess. Lana or the Planet? Do I have to make those choices? Maybe I can work something out here and commute at least for a while? Lana doesn't need Metro. She needs this. So do I. Question is—can I do it? _He sighed.

"Such a pained breath, _Mr. Kent_," she whispered in his ear before her lips caressed his cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," he teased her while kissing her lips gently. "Sorry we didn't make it back to the house. Enjoy the view?"

"Don't worry. I slept better than I have in years, Clark." Her eyes shone warmly at him in the brightening dawn. "With you here, I'm whole. I told you that. I wish we could've had the last few years."

"You did what you had to for those people. You're a hero. We have our season now. Let's treasure that. Okay?" he assured her.

"Okay. Being a hero isn't so easy, you know? How do you do it?" she wondered.

"Because you and my parents inspire me every day," he informed her with a grin on his face. "I don't know how you do it. You just do. From the day I met you, it's been the case."

"Yeah over a chocolate chip cookie," she teased. "I just wish I hadn't had that meteor around my neck."

"You didn't know how it affected me. You needed to remember your parents. I know that. It's okay." He shrugged almost playfully. "Hey being with you yesterday was _fun_…well besides you scaring Chloe and me at the _Ledger_. I got to put the suit on for something other than fighting bad guys. We made those kids happy. We did that not just me."

"I just told you to stay longer, Clark. The kids really take to you," she presumed.

"And I take to you," he informed her. "Thank you for easing the pain from…well…" He let the sentence drop off into the ether lest he ruin the mood.

"My pleasure." She rubbed the flannel across his chest with the side of her face. "Glad I still have that effect." She smiled gently. "Wonder what your Mom has cooking? I wish we could stay here but…."

"We're both getting hungry. Yeah I considered that too." He threw back the comforter and stretched slowly so as to disturb her as little as possible. "Give me a sec." He super sped down the stairs and through the barn's lower level. Then he returned in just under two minutes flat.

"What was that?" she queried in surprise.

"Chores. Helps when you have super speed," he quipped almost mischievously. "Gives me more time to kiss the girl."

"Oh it does?" she supposed with equal satisfaction. "I could make a fuss since you left me up here to deal with the cows."

"It is a farm after all, _Dear_," he pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"It is that all right." She slapped at his left leg playfully before forcing herself to stand. "Maybe we could see what's going on in the house?"

"Sounds like a plan. Ladies first. I can help you down the stairs?" he offered.

"I've got it but thanks, Clark," she declined. Granted she appreciated his efforts to be a gentleman. She wouldn't change that about him. Still she wanted to tackle this challenge by herself. With only the cane's assistance, she tapped and shuffled her way down the stairs.

He simply followed silently allowing her the space yet being ready to catch her if needed. As much as he wanted to protect her like a China doll, she needed to push on and persevere.

And he needed to suppress his natural hero drive to let her do it….

Worries be damned….

She made it to the bottom and grinned playfully at him. "See? And no mud on my shoes. Not bad…." She stepped to the left….

And her left shoe landed with an unceremonious splat….

"No mud…Okay." He stifled a laugh.

She rolled her eyes at the stink she'd raised. "Whatever, Clark. You try it."

"I have. You raise it to an art form," he teased.

"Glad to see I do that," she retorted with a slight bit of warm snark. "Don't worry. I'll wipe my feet."

"Mom will thank you for that," he quipped with a grin and a kiss on her cheek. He led her back toward the house and opened the door. His nostrils clearly discerned the aromas from the kitchen. "Mom?"

"In here, Clark!" Martha turned from where she was flipping pancakes in the cast iron skillet. "You two fall asleep while looking at the stars last night?"

"We did, Mrs; Kent. Sorry," Lana apologized while feeling sheepish about the whole affair. She kicked off her shoes at the door and left them outside.

"It's quite all right, Lana. After everything else, you two need to reconnect. Why not some quiet time in the Loft? The world can wait for a night. I think you both needed it," Martha pointed out gently. "Feeling better?"

"Much actually." Lana grinned and beamed at the sights and smells around herself. "Funny what being in a secure place with friends does for someone?"

"Funny what it does indeed," the mother supposed while shooting her son an approving look before turning back toward the simmering breakfast. She felt encouraged by the younger woman's cheery outlook. "Clark, can you make some coffee please?"

He let his eyes linger on the guest. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed the bag of grounds. He set up the coffee maker and let it start brewing.

"You might make a good _barista_ yet, Clark," Lana jabbed good-naturedly.

"I have a great teacher," he retorted with equal measure. He opened the cabinet and produced three mugs.

"Glad to see I was some influence," Martha teased while winking at the younger woman.

Now it was his turn to fight an eye roll. He chose not to respond and allow them the moment.

"You two have anything planned for today?" Martha queried.

"We need to do anything around here?" he wondered.

"Maybe the morning chores? Otherwise we're set for now," his mother requested.

"That's done," he affirmed. He turned to Lana. "How about a picnic?"

"A picnic? Clark, is that okay? I know you need time to get over Lois. I don't want to push…." Lana of course wanted it more than anything. However she knew he needed to heal over that last break up.

"You didn't. I proposed it. You and me up at Crater Lake? I know a great deli in Milwaukee. Trust me," he explained. "What do you think?"

"Milwaukee, huh?" Lana giggled.

"Hey I get around. Have cape will fly," he quipped.

"I'm sure you do," Lana agreed as Martha set a platter of hotcakes down in front of them. "I forgot how big your pancakes are, Mrs. Kent."

"And fluffy too," he chimed in while bringing the butter and real maple syrup to the table.

"My pleasure. Just enjoy yourselves," she expressed. She admired his efforts to cheer her up even adding some humor she didn't know he had. _She's helping him all right….helping him right past Lois. _"Need me to do anything, Clark?"

"I've got it. Maybe though I can bring you some of those brats you like?" he offered.

Martha's mouth watered. Several times he'd come from Wisconsin with great cheese and exquisitely crafted/cooked sausages in hand. "Trust him, Lana. Those are good."

"I'll take your word for it," Lana accepted as she bit into the breakfast.

"Now you enjoy. Have a great day. Don't worry about things. It's about a wonderful day," the hostess wished.

The couple gazed into each other's eyes. The warmth therein allayed all concerns washing them in sweet bliss.

And so the day started…..


	12. Christmas Gathering at the Mansion

Chapter 12 [Christmas 2018]

[Kent Farm]

As the storm outside picked up in intensity, Martha sat in front of the television searching desperately for updates. Normally she would've been over the stove cooking up a storm for Clark and herself. She'd be opening the gifts that sat forlornly under the false Balsam fir across the room.

Not this year…..

She knew of the battle. Oh yes. She heard that Clark, as Superman, had diverted two of his greatest adversaries away from a crowded shopping center in downtown Metropolis.

The television cameras had carried the fight's viciousness back to the audience. However they lost track of the action after it had gone underground.

_Clark, where are you? _She'd frantically tried his cell phone only to hear the unwelcome out of service message droning in her ear. Her inborn maternal instincts kicked in knowing that he was in trouble. _Please don't get yourself killed!_

_That may have happened this time, Mom._

Her ears perked up. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. She glanced around the room feeling for some reason that she wasn't alone. "Who's there?"

Lana appeared in the corner. She floated above the floor in her white robes. She glanced serenely at the elderly woman. _I'm sorry that I startled you. I have news about Clark._

"Lana? You're dead. How?" Martha dropped the mug of tea next to her on the TV tray letting it shatter in a puddle on the wooden floorboards.

_Yes. I have returned to help you in this matter. Clark is badly hurt. He's at Lex's old mansion here in town. He needs you. Please go to him. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. _With that Lana disappeared once again.

She sat stock still wondering if she was losing her mind. She'd just received the answers she needed. She didn't know what to think.

Yet nobody else knew where Clark was….

_Better to lose fifteen minutes and find out than just fret here. Storm or not, here I come. Clark, hang in there, Sweetie. _She grabbed for her coat and truck keys before heading out into the storm.

[Luthor Mansion—twenty minutes later]

Despite the storm, Martha made good time across the slickening roads and through the deepening gloom. Several times she nearly careened off course and into a ditch. She skated the wheels through several hairpin turns and over narrow bridges.

Still she would not be deterred from her son's side…not on this day….

After what seemed like an eternity, she coasted to a halt in front of Lex's front gate. She really didn't want to deal with his lackeys or security checks. She did want to see Clark however. She tapped on the horn to announce her presence.

On cue, a tall and well-built man emerged from the gatehouse to her left. His boots sloshed through the icy mess underfoot toward her window. As she lowered her window, he queried robotically, "Yes?"

"Good afternoon, I need to see Lex Luthor. It's an urgent matter," she explained.

"Mr. Luthor's tied up with a friend. He's left instructions not to be disturbed," he declined.

"Please tell him that Martha Kent is here. If he is still tied up, I'll understand. But please tell him," she insisted allowing a bit of the desperation inside of her to seep to the surface.

Perhaps it was something in her eyes…or in her voice. He remembered the name from somewhere. He heard a quality which moved him. "Just a minute." He produced a cell phone and dialed it.

"Lex Luthor. Why are you disturbing me, Robbins?" Lex queried tersely.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry. We have a visitor. Martha Kent wants to see you. Does that mean anything?" Robbins wondered.

_And now his mother shows up at my gates? How did she hear? _"Yes. Allow her to pass. I'll have Nichols greet her at the front door. Thank you." With that Lex disconnected the line.

Robbins put the phone back in his pocket. "Mr. Luthor will see you, Ma 'am. Please pass through the gate and drive straight up to the house. The butler will greet you at the door."

"Thank you," Martha expressed as the gates opened all too slowly. As soon as she had room to pass, she drove as fast as she dared toward the transplanted stone fortress. When she'd reached the front, she stopped the truck and jumped out. She hustled fearfully toward the door and rapped on it urgently.

The oak barrier slowly creaked open to reveal an elderly slender man in grey formal wear and a white shirt standing there stiffly. "Good afternoon, Madam. You are Mrs. Kent, correct?"

"Yes indeed. Forgive me for being rude but I do need to see Lex," she pressed.

"No apologies needed. Just let me get your coat. The master is waiting for you in the library," Nichols noted. He helped her off with her coat and hung it in the main closet. "Follow me please."

Even though she knew the way well enough on her own, she politely followed him up the poshly carpeted staircase and down the ornately decorated marble and teak hall. Her heart pounded in agony and desperation. This activity only increased with each passing footfall.

When they reached the library, Nichols opened the door and bowed his head to her courteously. "I will be back with coffee in a few minutes. How do you take yours?"

"With cream and two sugars, I guess. Thank you, Mr…."

"Nichols, Ma 'am. Thank you." With that he departed back down the hall.

_Nice to see some things don't change. _She shook her head knowing that Jonathan would've disapproved of the display going on around her. He wouldn't have played the games especially when their son was more than likely hurt somewhere. She pushed the door open and walked into the library.

As she remembered, the windows allowed a large amount of light into the room. A large portrait of Lillian still graced the wall to her right. The fireplace blazed and crackled with its latest offering to heat the area. The desk was exactly the same as she remembered….

…and so was the bald man striding toward her in a purple dress shirt and charcoal slacks….

"Lex, it's been a while," she expressed evenly. Maybe she felt disconcerted or even angered by the presence of her son's once-best friend turned main antagonist. However she drew herself up generating a version of regality which would not be denied by the megalomaniac host.

"Mrs. Kent, I wish it was under better circumstances. Please." As with her, Lex had his own feelings. He wondered how she would know to come now after years of ignoring him both here and in Washington. "I guess I should wish you a Merry Christmas."

"I wish it were so. I'm looking for Clark. I've been told you'd know where he is," she declared bluntly.

He regarded her with respect. He had always known of her inner strength even in the old days. Now however the farm charm had been dispensed with. He saw the woman which had briefly ensnared his father's attention. He noticed a flash of a formidable politician. "That's interesting," he responded while resetting their encounter to a more even footing. "Nobody knows where he is. There are efforts that have been made to insure that is so."

"Obviously not from certain avenues," she replied evenly. "No games, Lex. Where's Clark? I don't want to be rude. I just want my son."

He exhaled deeply. "Just a minute." He got up and walked over to the door. There he found Nichols with a cart holding a British metal tea service. "I'll handle it. Thank you, Nichols." He wheeled the cart into the room and shut the door behind himself. "Sorry. I wanted some discretion. I'm sure you'd agree." He handed her the prepared cup. "As you ordered, I presume? Nichols is impeccable. No tricks, I promise. There's enough going on for one day."

"So you know?" Her eyes pursued him back to the desk.

"The question though is _how you know, Mrs. Kent_. I'm curious. Did one of my staff somehow call you?" he queried pointedly.

"No, Lex. She isn't on your staff although she had an intimate knowledge of you," she insisted cryptically.

"Who, Mrs. Kent? Who is this 'she'? I don't tolerate leaks," he warned.

"Someone you can't hurt anymore, Lex. Someone you killed a long time ago. Someone I watched pass in Clark's arms," she clarified. "If I hadn't seen her with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it myself."

He rolled his eyes and ground his teeth. "Lana." He shook his head and face palmed himself. "This isn't a joke, Mrs. Kent."

"No, Lex, it isn't. I'm deadly serious. She appeared at the farm and told me to come here. Now _where's Clark?_" she pushed back with the temerity of an angry mongoose sizing up the cobra in the latter's own nest.

"Funny. Everyone thinks she's such an angel. You do realize how much she did? Whatever." He pressed a hidden button underneath the desk's drawer.

In response, a hidden panel in the wall popped open revealing a set of stairs ascending into darkness.

"You think I was going to leave him in plain sight? Have more regard for me than that," he noted seeing her disbelief. "Follow me." He beat down his own misgivings for his ex-wife to guide the guest up the stairs and toward the hidden room. He pressed a security code on the pad. "Funny. Clark was raving that she was here too. Wish she would've been more attentive when we were married."

"I don't want to start on that now, Lex," Martha declined to follow the argument. Instead she waited for the door to snap open. She followed her host into the sterile area.

Reardon turned from her chart. "Mr. Luthor! Who's this? Mr. Kent can't have visitors!"

"It's all right, Dr. Reardon. This is Martha Kent, Clark's mother. Martha Kent, Dr. Jillian Reardon, she's a noted specialist in certain areas that Clark's suffering from," Lex introduced.

"Dr. Reardon, what's going on?" Martha rushed to her son's side. She couldn't believe how weakly he was lying there in the bed.

Reardon sighed deeply and glanced toward Lex. Getting a nod from the industrialist, she revealed, "Your son has several issues going on. The battle left Mr. Kent with a shattered spine. Somehow his antagonists damaged his healing factor so it will not regenerate. In addition, Mr. Kent absorbed lethal amounts of green kryptonite radiation. If Mr. Luthor hadn't intervened in the affair and brought him here, Mr. Kent would already be dead, I fear. I've already cleansed his blood through dialysis but I can't get all of the kryptonite from his system."

"So he's paralyzed and dying from meteor exposure, you're saying?" Martha fought back several tears and clenched the bed post next to Clark's head. She _would not _break down in front of Lex. "I want STAR Labs consulted with."

Reardon sighed. "Mrs. Kent, I am the head of STAR Labs' research division." She produced an ID badge. "As soon as Mr. Luthor indicated that Superman needed our help, we dedicated our services instantly. I am sorry we can't do more for him."

"I am too, Dr. Reardon. May I have a moment alone with my son?" Martha requested.

"Of course. I will be watching his vitals from the other room however," the doctor agreed before she and Lex left the room locking the door behind them.

Martha squeezed Clark's hand. "Sweetie, Mama's here. It's okay." She kissed his brow gently allowing her tears to fall across his bruised forehead. She couldn't believe that her beloved son; her star child could be so badly beaten to a pulp.

He forced his eyes open. "M…mom?" He grinned.

"Yes, Clark. I'm here. Did you think I wouldn't find you?" she supposed putting on her best smile for his benefit. "I just wish you didn't have to take on every battle."

"Someone…has to. I…did my best. How…you find me?" he queried.

She looked around before leaning closely to him. "Lana did. Somehow she told me."

"She…was here too…." He took several breaths to calm himself. He felt the burning radiation scorching its way through his bloodstream. "Glad…she did. M…merry Christmas, Mom….Sorry…missed dinner."

"It's okay, Clark. We'll just have it when you're feeling better. You will heal. I won't let you go," Martha insisted. Just then she heard the door snap open again to see another woman in scrubs enter the room. "Sandra Moore?"

"Mrs. Kent! Lex called Byron and me. He's waiting outside," Sandra explained before embracing the older woman. "I guess the doctor needs a nurse to look in on Clark. I hope it's okay."

"I couldn't ask for a better choice to do so. Clark, look we have another visitor," Martha indicated.

"S…Sandra. How are you? Where…Byron?" the patient queried tiredly.

Sandra shook her head at the patient's condition. "He's outside, Clark. Just a sec." She walked across the room and opened the door. "Honey?" she called. "Come in."

Byron lumbered into the room. He sullenly glared at the instruments of LuthorCorp about himself…

…the instruments which had twisted him into his current state….

"Where is he?" the poet insisted.

His wife bit her lip. "Straight ahead. Byron, please, don't let him see you angry. Okay?"

"Not mad at him. Mad at Luthor," he insisted.

"Just the same. It's Clark's time now. Okay?" she soothed. "I know how being here makes you feel. But this is about making Clark feel good."

"Yes. Thank you for grounding me, my Sweet," he relented while allowing her a smile before they walked over together. "Clark?"

"Byron. Wanted…some…poems….Glad you're here," Clark insisted.

"I have plenty, my friend. It twill be all right. We will brighten the day with our comradery," Byron pronounced. Perhaps he was being a bit over the top but he wanted that for his friend's sake.

"Never…doubt that. Maybe…we can all do…Christmas here? Mom?" Clark agreed.

"Yes, Clark. I'm here. If Lex will allow it, I'll see what I can do," Martha concurred. "Byron, can you help me while Sandra looks in on Clark?"

"Certainly," Byron glanced toward his wife who nodded back at him in affirmation. Then he accompanied Martha from the room.

"Well you are certainly not alone, Clark. As if Byron and I would allow that?" She wiped his face with a cool cloth. "You're a wonder. We will do our best for you. That's a promise." She checked the charts and made a note to talk to Reardon about the baseline. "Why don't you rest? Save your strength? I'll wake you when there's news."

"Be…here?" Clark whispered.

"I'll be right here, Clark. That's a promise," Sandra affirmed. "Just think good thoughts."

And with that, Clark closed his eyes and relaxed; his mind slipping back into yesteryear once more…..


	13. Picnic on Crater Lake

Chapter 13 [Past—Crater Lake, Three Hours Following the Last Flashback]

After a brief rain shower earlier, the clouds broke up allowing patches of robin egg blue to float amidst their cotton white softness. The sun shone down warmly. A gentle breeze billowed trees and people's hair alike.

In short, it was the perfect day for outdoor activities….

Lana pulled into a parking place in the lake's lot and set the brake thoughtfully. She'd been helping Martha around the farm after Clark disappeared on his expedition a couple of hours earlier. Then they'd got a call from him saying for her to come there. _What are you planning, Clark? _She smiled wistfully knowing he was capable of a surprise for her….

…granted it was on his own schedule but he was capable nonetheless….

A sudden spasm rocked her sensibilities. Pain interrupted her bliss. Her lungs burned again.

_Can't it just leave me alone? _She braced herself against the blazer and regained her breath. "You aren't taking today from us." She opened her drivers' side door and grabbed for the cane defiantly before slamming the former shut. She shook her head. "I'm making sure Clark has a great day no matter what." She stuffed it under her right arm and huffed another tortured breath.

Then the cell phone buzzed.

She glanced at it and a smile formed. She answered it, "You'd better have something special up your sleeve, _Mr. Kent_."

"Look to your northeast," he directed.

Her eyes scanned the grassy field in front of herself. Then she could see him waving to her just in front of a stand of pine trees. "I see you! Give me a minute. I'm a bit slow right now."

"I can help," he offered.

"I can get it but thanks, Clark. See you in a minute," she concluded before shutting off the phone and sticking it in her pocket. She efforted herself into a decently-paced walk. Slowly she made her way across the field. Granted it would've been easier to have him meet her halfway but she would make it.

She wouldn't be the victim here…not without a fight….

She kept a poker face of sorts on not wanting to let on about the burning inside of herself. She wanted to make him happy and enjoy the treat.

For his part, he wasn't fooled. His super hearing picked up on her elevated heartbeat and rasping breath. He could see how pale her skin was. Still he remembered his mother's advice from earlier, _"You may know but don't let Lana know that you know." _He put a smile on his face for his love's benefit. "Wait until you see what I got for us!"

"I can't wait," she replied as she reached his position. She grinned as she beheld the blanket spread across the grass. A wicker picnic basket sat off to one side. Two plates and plastic cups flanked each other on each side. In its center, a glass vase held a bouquet of freshly picked lilacs and baby's breath. "Clark, it's wonderful."

"Anything for my lady," he declared before stopping himself short. He recalled suddenly that they hadn't really talked about it. While he had decided to move on, he didn't think he had _yet_.

"Your lady, huh?" she teased. "Are you trying to tell me something, Clark?" She embraced him and looked right into those eyes.

He felt a lump growing in his throat. For some reason, the old butterflies from high school darted and careened about in his stomach. His jitters threatened to drop him to the ground. He nodded with great effort. "I'd…like to resume our relationship."

"You would? What about Lois, Clark? What happened?" she wondered. "Clark, what's going on?"

He sat down morosely on the blanket. "She broke up with me in Amsterdam two days ago. She thought I was holding her back. Can you believe that?"

She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I know how hard you tried to make her happy. It's her loss not yours. I've been hurting because I couldn't be with you. First it was the radiation. Then it was Lois. Just promise you won't leave me or try to shelter me again. I can't deal with that."

"I'm past that, Lana," he affirmed without hesitation. "I promise."

She nodded allowing him to see the smile there. "I just wish we could've had this kind of an understanding in high school." She locked her lips onto his allowing her energy to flow into him….

…wanting to help him heal….

"That is what I wanted to hear. I will do what I can for as long as I can, Clark. It may not be forever but we have our season. Right?" she assessed after they broke off the kiss. "No tears and no sadness. Let's enjoy ourselves." She grinned at him. "I have you back. I'd trade six months of that for ten years locked up in Denver any day." She rubbed up against his chest affectionately.

He relaxed. The tensions ebbed away. _I will do what I can to keep her on this track. No matter what! _"I love you, Lana."

Her eyes glittered at him. She smiled dreamily. "And I love you, Clark." She turned toward the basket. "So what kind of surprises do you have in there?"

"Just the best kind." He opened the basket and brought out a small bowl covered with plastic wrap. Then he set a small bundle wrapped in brown butcher's paper on each plate. Then he set a small bottle of lemonade next to each cup. "My friend in Milwaukee sends his regards."

"His regards? Does he know?" she asked curiously and admittedly anxiously.

"About my real identity as Superman? No. I worked with Luigi's brother on a story a few years back. Mario introduced me to his family's deli. This is the real stuff. Awesomeness," he recounted.

"Okay. I'll definitely give this a try," she indicated while slowly sitting down next to him. She ripped the tape on the package and unwrapped it to find a six inch grinder waiting for her palate's enjoyment. She could smell the spices and oil on the sandwich. "This is definitely Italian."

"It is. Try it," he urged her gently. He hoped she'd like it.

She bit into it. Her taste buds sampled the fresh bread. Her tongue recognized the olive oil and pesto before it reached the fresh mozzarella and prosciutto underneath. She savored the flavors in her mouth prior to swallowing the mouthful. Her smile grew wider. "Clark, you've done it."

"You like it?" he inquired hopefully.

"This tastes like the stuff in Tuscany. We'll definitely need to do a road trip…discreetly of course. Thank you though for getting this for us," she expressed. "Have you been to Italy?"

"I've flown over it. Never stopped though," he noted. "You have?"

She nodded. "I've been there a couple of times. I helped save a family from some thieves once. They gave me some of this from their own cellar. Wonderful stuff." She bit into the sandwich again and enjoyed that mouthful. "You'll make culinary artist yet."

"I aim to please," he retorted half-seriously. While he trusted Luigi, he wasn't sure if he'd appreciate the deli's signature-made meats. "I also have some of my Mom's potato salad."

"Never go against your mother's cooking, Clark," she concurred. She tore the plastic wrap off of the bowl. "Mind if I serve?" Seeing him nod, she took a spoon from the basket and served each of them a portion. Then she covered the bowl again with the remains of the wrap.

He surveyed their surroundings with clear enjoyment. For once no clouds, rain or bad guys waited around the corner to ruin their day. She clearly kept her own demon at bay. They had sunshine, natural beauty and the breeze to serenade them.

They had each other to lift up…and to be uplifted by…..

"You have no idea how long I've waited for a moment like this," he revealed. He took a bite of his own grinder and chased it with some lemonade.

"I can imagine. We're both pussy footing around our feelings. Aunt Nell not approving of you. Your Dad scared I'd find out about the Secret. Still I do remember how you were always there for me even from the background. I really appreciate that," she declared. "I just wish they could've trusted us." She bit off another bite of meat chewing on that thought before swallowing, "We're past that now. Your Mom approves. So what if Jor-El doesn't? It isn't a big deal. We have each other now without the secrets or lies getting in the way." She kissed his cheek.

"We are. At least there's no more stuff to worry about," he noted half-truthfully. He did worry about her condition but wasn't going to ruin the mood.

"Liar but I'll take that answer," she teased as they turned to the potato salad. "I know you're worried."

"I love you so sue me," he retorted with a shrug. "Comes with the territory." He enjoyed his mouth's sounds in his ear. _I love you…._

"I'll take that." She set the bowl down and rubbed up against him again. "Let's just enjoy today." She hugged his shoulders. "It's just us."

He smiled. Maybe there would be more storms coming. For today however, he had his lady fair at his side. _Amor _ruled the field.

It was definitely a scene for _Memoria _to hang onto…to sustain them now and forever…..


	14. Running Plans by Chloe

Chapter 14 [The Next Day—Talon Café]

Chloe sat in the midst of the bustling café and enjoyed her triple-shot espresso-cappuccino drink. She really had to admire what the new owners had to maintain the eatery's distinctive look. She loved the menu's balance of the old and new too.

From the crowd around her, she gathered that Smallville and the vicinity did too.

Still her mind continued to be on her family…both blood and extended…. She knew she really needed to butt out and let the chips settle. Still she couldn't bear to let Lois give up on Clark without a fight…

…and had dealt with a three hour argument with Lois over phone and chat lines in the process before getting hung up on….

_It's your life, Lo. Whatever! _She shrugged and took another moody draught from her cup. She decided to take Oliver's advice and just let Lois do her thing. _She wants her career, let her have it. I'm glad I can balance my reporting with Oliver any day!_

She smiled at the thought of Clark and Lana drifting back together again…with the conditions attached. _A prenup on a relationship? That's a new one. Well anything to keep them both on track without the melodrama, I guess. _She heard about the picnic at Crater Lake from them both as well as a number of other sources around town. _At least Clark can enjoy things with her. I just hope they can both deal with it when the cancer comes down with the boom. Just let them enjoy it as long as they can, Chloe. Still I wonder why they want to see me now? I do have stories to proof at the Ledger. _She saw the couple in question come up to the table. "Hey, Guys! How are things?"

"Really good, Chloe. Thanks," Lana greeted as they embraced. "We're going to get our coffees. Need a refill?"

"I'm okay for now. Thanks," Chloe declined. She noted the worrying thing on Clark's face. "Everything okay, Farm Boy?"

"I'm fine. We'll talk in a minute," he indicated. "Nothing bad, I promise." With that he followed his girlfriend toward the coffee bar.

_Nothing bad? Then why are you doing the nervous thing? What the Hell are you doing, Clark? _Chloe gulped that particular thought down with a big swallow of caffeine. When they had rejoined her, she queried, "Okay, Guys, what's going on?"

The couple exchanged glances before Lana started, "Clark and I were talking yesterday afternoon and last night about things. We really enjoyed yesterday."

"And I was thinking of ways I could keep going with it," he jumped in. "Kind of like what you do with the _Ledger_."

Chloe shrugged. "So you commute back and forth if you get my drift? Clark, I spoke with Perry White yesterday. While he's sorry about Lois and you, he does have a newspaper to run. He wanted to know when you're coming back."

Clark sighed heavily.

"I know _that _sigh. Oh brother," Chloe declared. She stood up. "I'm going to go and get a refill. Be back." She walked briskly toward the front.

"She's going to hate this idea. I know it," he fretted.

"Give it a chance," Lana assured him. "She'll help us. It's Chloe."

"She also needs to maintain a good relationship with the _Planet_," he disagreed while sipping on his coffee.

Chloe sat back down with her fresh caffeinated wonder in tow. "What's going on in that head of yours, Clark? I'm not getting between you and Perry White of all people."

"I was going to talk with him tomorrow, Chloe. I want an extension of my leave of absence. I was going to ask if there was a spot on the _Ledger_? If not maybe I could write articles for Perry and you?" he proposed.

The editor considered the idea. She knew his reporting was first rate. She missed not having him around the newsroom since they'd both left the _Torch _behind. Still for him to be moonlighting at this point. "Perry's not going to like this. Is this about not wanting to be around Lois? Clark, she's not going to be back in Metro."

"I just need a break from it. I've been thinking of ways that I can contribute there, help you and be around for Lana and my Mom. I'm still going to do the 'other thing' if you get my drift?" he proposed.

"It would be like old times again, Chloe," Lana reminded her.

"Of course I'd jump to have you on my staff, Clark. Let me think about it. Meantime you need to talk with Perry White. I don't mean by phone or email. You'd best do it face to face. I know he's been considering a series of regional bureaus for the _Planet_. Maybe you can head up the Lowell County branch? Just a thought. Meantime Oliver was wondering when we could come over for dinner?" Chloe noted seriously.

"Just set a time and place. I need to give my Mom some notice," he insisted.

"You betcha. Sorry I have to be such a rain cloud on your parade, Guys. I just need to keep my paper's relationships together. If it's okay with the _Planet_, you know it's okay with me," Chloe assured them both. "Meantime what's going on with you two?"

Lana smiled. "Clark and I are back together again."

"I've moved on. Sorry it seems kind of fast, Chloe. I'm sorry about what happened with Lois. However I realized that Lana is the person who truly makes me happy. I'm rearranging things to make her happy too. We both need this," he explained.

"Wow. Seems like a radical step," Chloe surmised. _Talk about the opposite reaction from Lois' decision! Wow! _"Just be careful. Don't sabotage your career over this, okay? We'll help you find that balance. Meantime, Lana, I ran into the Moores. Sandra wanted me to tell you that if you need help, she's open. Okay?"

"Thanks, Chloe. How are she and Byron doing?" Lana queried.

"They're getting along great. She's working at Smallville Regional. He's running that little bookstore over at Hoover. He looks in on his mother twice a week. Life's good for them," Chloe reported.

"I'm glad for him. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's him," he agreed.

"My thoughts exactly," Lana agreed. "This is why we both want to be back here, Chloe. Our friends and lives are here not in Metro. This is what I want."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Chloe noted wryly recalling how eager the former cheerleader had been to escape the town in high school.

"Time and Life changes one thinking, I guess," Lana supposed.

He took a breath. He would be applying that thought to his conversation with Perry White very soon. Despite what Lana, his mother and he had decided, he was still anxious. He hoped that his editor-in-chief would be amenable.

Risks would be needed for his love with Lana. He just hoped it wouldn't sink the whole flotilla in the process…..


	15. Talk with Perry White

Chapter 15

[Next Morning]

[Loft]

Clark stood in the Loft's upper window and watched Dawn paint her colors across the sky. As per Chloe's advice, he emailed Perry and requested an appointment to talk about things. He knew things were changing. He understood he needed to reassess priorities ….

…Lana was worth it…no question….

…but _so fast_?

…and to deal with so much flack in the process?

_I wish people would understand that I'm not just a reporter or Superman. I'm a man too. Lana needs me. I need her. I just hope Mr. White gets that. _He gulped down some cold coffee and shook his head sourly at it.

10 o' clock couldn't get there fast enough. Unfortunately it was only 5:30.

_I could several laps around the world but that wouldn't help. Maybe I should take Lana for breakfast before this? _He smiled at the consideration of his plan. He wouldn't do Carmine's because that was his and Lois' place. Renee's Café, however, had great food and coffee not to mention was right around the corner from the _Planet_.

A teasing smell of freshly ground Viennese roast caressed his nostrils and coaxed a grin out of him. "Announcing yourself, are you?" He chuckled in spite of himself while turning to face Lana.

"Finally figured out a way to break through that wall you put up. Might as well play it to the hilt. You know?" she supposed wryly while setting the two coffee mugs down on the counter. "I figured you could use some support before the big talk with Perry White."

"Always." He grinned at her. "Thanks."

"Just part of being the loving girlfriend. Line 47 of the deal," she cracked before putting her arms around his waist.

"Line 47, huh?" he wondered.

"You never do read the fine print, Clark." She quirked her nose at him and let her eyes sparkle. "There's something else too."

"Which is what?" he supposed.

"You aren't just taking care of me. I'm here for you no matter what," she vowed.

"I know that. Hey I was wondering if you want to come with me? I was thinking of breakfast at this place right around the corner from there. Maybe we could set a positive mood before we go in and talk with him?" he suggested.

"You mean Renee's? I definitely could use a soufflé from there. You're on," she accepted readily while holding him closer.

And, in that, Clark had his answer. Maybe the world wouldn't like it but he needed his own time too…..

[_Daily Planet _Building—9:50 AM]

Fresh off a picturesque flight over the Kansas countryside and the desired breakfast, Clark and Lana stepped anxiously off of the elevator and into the lobby in front of Perry's office. As always, the area bustled with activity.

Clark sighed anxiously. The buzz from their morning date waned already and he wasn't even inside the door yet.

"It's okay, Clark. You're going to be fine," she reassured him while motioning toward the executive assistant by the office in question.

"Fine. You're right. It'll be okay either way," he relented. "Kiss for luck?"

She smirked at him. "Just try and stop me, _Mr. Kent_." She pecked him on the cheek. "Knock him dead in there."

He nodded and walked up to the assistant's desk. "Good Morning, Harry. How's everything?"

"Morning, Clark. I was going to say too bad about Lois but it seems you've got everything under control. Where did you meet her?" Harry queried pleasantly.

"Old friend from high school. She's dealing with some life issues. We've discovered our mutual feelings. I have an appointment with Mr. White," Clark replied; his butterflies buzzing around even more so by now.

"Certainly. He's waiting inside. Good to see you, Clark," Harry indicated while motioning toward the door.

Clark glanced back to Lana who gave him a thumbs up. _Here goes! _He knocked on the door. "Mr. White?"

"Kent? Come in, Son! Don't dither on me now!" Perry bade from within the sanctum.

Clark stepped in anxiously and shut the door. "Good morning, Mr. White. Thanks for seeing me."

Perry leaned back in his chair and took a puff from one of his favorite Cuban cigars. "How's that leave going for you, Kent? Ready to come back yet?"

"That's…what I want to talk with you about, Sir," Clark declared nervously. His breathing became heavy.

Perry assessed the younger man. He knew _something _had changed in the last three days. Still he needed to know more. "How are your mother and the farm?"

"Mom's fine. Farm's smaller but still works about the same," Clark replied frankly. "It's been nice being around Smallville again."

"I guess it would be. I couldn't do it. My visits there drove me nuts. You nearly knocked me off the wagon on my first trip through there," Perry revealed. "You know Lois isn't coming back, right? Her desk has been cleared. I have a new reporter working there now. Felicity Travers is fresh off of the _Toronto Moon_'s news desk. I had to work like Hell to get her here. You'd make a hell of a team, Kent."

"I'm sure we would. So would Chloe and me for that matter," Clark answered earnestly.

Perry nearly fell over into his chair. "You _want _to work for the _Ledger _instead of here? What the Hell is wrong? You've worked your way up from the damn basement! Now you want to _go back_?"

"Life's changed. People need me back there," Clark replied firmly. "I hope when everything's resolved that I can come back."

Perry shook his head. "Look, Clark, I'll be frank with you. As much as I wish I could stop the merry-go-round, let someone off and hold their spot, I can't. It's the world. Deal with it."

"Maybe I am. I just wish I could do that and keep working for you," Clark noted.

Perry snorted. "Come on! You literally can zip from that farm to here in five seconds flat. That's not it. It's not your apartment here in Metro. It's not Lois. I know you can do the chores on the farm in three minutes flat if you want. What else is in that town then?"

"It's complicated…." Clark frowned and glanced out the window.

"You've got _that _look, Kent," Perry indicated tersely. "I haven't seen it since you was in high school but you have it." He glanced through the office window into the lobby and saw Lana sitting there. "And I understand why now." He chuckled. "Must be a helluva rebound."

"_Excuse me?" _Clark almost jumped out of his chair angrily. "Mr. White, it isn't like that!"

"Then what is it? It sure seems like you're throwing away everything you accomplished for _her_," Perry pointed out. He paced about the room while trying to cool off. "Sorry. I just don't want you throwing away everything for some fling. Okay? You're one of my best reporters for Pete's sake!"

"I'm not. I'm figuring out how to rearrange things while I help Lana deal with her issues. Remember when she disarmed that bomb here?" Clark retorted evenly.

"I read about it. What about it?" Perry glanced out into the lobby again. "Didn't she absorb Kryptonite from that?"

"We split up over it. She would've killed me if she stayed," Clark reported. "She had surgery to get the Promethius suit removed but the damage was done. She has terminal cancer. There's no cure. She needs me close. I can't be tied up for you in Paris and then have to drop everything and go. I want to do the best for everyone, Mr. White. I also have to do what's good for me too."

Perry tried to wrap his head around the situation. He paced. He fumed. He puffed on the cigar. He slammed his fist on the desk at least twice. "Great Caesar's Ghost! If you were anyone else, I'd throw you out on the street right now! _However_ I may have a solution for both of us. Did Queen tell you that I want to get a local bureau out in Lowell County?"

"Yes she did," Clark indicated honestly.

"Think you can handle that? I'll still want you in here once a week for updates. You can head up that bureau. There'll be a staff of seven reporters under you. Consider it training for that editor job," Perry proposed.

"I'll do that," Clark agreed firmly while shaking hands with his boss.

"Great. Now bring Miss Lang in here. I need a word," Perry insisted. "No I won't bite her head off."

"Sure. Thanks." Clark went to open the door and almost ran into Jimmy Olsen in the process. "Whoa, Jimmy! Slow down there!"

"Hey, CK! What's going on? Are you coming back?" Jimmy wondered feeling glad to see his friend again.

"It's complicated but I'll be around every so often," Clark answered as he motioned for Lana to join them.

_What? What's going on? _Lana got up from her chair and headed for the office.

"Olsen! Come back later!" Perry ordered.

Jimmy saw Lana approaching and then looked at Clark. "Okay, Chief. Whatever you…."

"AND DON'T CALL ME CHIEF!"

Clark grimaced for his friend's sake. Sometimes he didn't understand why Jimmy insisted on getting Perry's ire going.

Lana walked into the office briskly and shut the door. "What's going on? Can I help you, Mr. White?" She of course remembered him from the whole solar flare episode over fifteen years earlier. She shut her own sense of indignation down to help Clark in his mission.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Lang. Nice to see that Clark can always go to you when the chips are down. You do realize that I have a newspaper to run here, right?" Perry supposed with a bit of impatience and sarcasm.

"Of course I do. And Clark told you I'm dying right? He's trying to help me and you too. That's why we're here," she countered.

"Yeah he told me. Lucky for you, this paper owes you at least one favor since you saved it. I…also owe you because of that tabloid mess earlier. You really did get cancer from that bomb?" Perry informed her.

"I did. There's no cure unfortunately. I've tried all over the world. Nothing. I just want to be in a place where I can live well before my end," she explained. "I hoped Clark could be around and not hurt his career."

"Fortunately for you, I need a bureau chief out there. Clark's accepted the position for the time being. Just keep your head on straight, both of you. All right?" Perry continued.

"We will. Thank you, Mr. White," Clark concurred as they shook hands.

"Make me proud, Kent. Good day, Miss Lang," Perry concluded.

"I'll fill you in back at the farm. Come on. I don't want to keep him," Clark urged respectfully as they headed back out the door.

_Kids! There was a time when such compromises would've cost him! _Perry pressed the cigar butt's hot end into the glass ash tray. He got up and considered the Metropolis skyline for a minute taking in its every nuance. Then he glanced toward an article of Superman on the wall to his left. _Maybe it's time the world learned to work with Superman for a change. Powers, alien nature or not, he is human after all!_


	16. Dealing with More Setbacks

Chapter 16 [Later that Afternoon]

[Kent Farm]

Clark set the last bale in place along the west wall. He felt better about the morning date with Lana after his successful meeting with Perry White. "This actually could work." He looked up at the hay bales stretching toward the ceiling.

"I told you to have faith, Clark," Lana reminded him from the stalls.

He grinned. "So you did." He grabbed the broom and swept the floor at super speed making sure that not a trace of hay or dirt marred the concrete floor.

"You so cheat with that super speed," she cracked.

"If I have it, why not? Gives me more time to check on you," he countered humorously. He walked over to the cows' stalls.

There she milked Tessie, the Kents' new milk cow. As she gently squeezed, the milk collected in a pail below the cow's udder. "Is that so?" She smirked at him.

"Yeah it's so." He leaned over and stole a kiss from her lips. "Besides I wanted one of those." He looked her over. "The plaid's a good look."

She snorted. "Don't get too used to it." She stood and patted the cow's side. "Thanks, Girl." She struggled to lug the milk pail. "That's heavier than I remember."

"I can get it," he assured her.

"I _want to get it_," she disagreed pointedly while taking the handle and straining toward the door. She gasped for breath after just four steps. She set it down as gently as she could.

He silently watched in horror. _She can't pick up a milk pail now? _"Are you okay?"

"I guess I'll be fine. Can you bring the milk in for your Mom? I guess I need to rest," she presumed while heading for the house.

He shook his head while taking the pail and walking as briskly as he could without spilling it toward her. "Lana, it's okay. We're fine. You milked Tessie. I just happen to bring it in. We're a team."

She stopped and shivered in spite of the day's warmth. She felt the burning in her bloodstream. "I…I know. Thanks, Clark." She leaned up against the fence for support.

He shook his head. "Just a sec." He super sped into the house and then came back to her side. "We should get you into Metro. Maybe your doctor might know…."

"Clark, I told you, they don't have _anything_!" she insisted. "I'm not a lab rat as I wouldn't let you become one. Please. I can deal with it. Now can I get some help please?"

"Sure," he agreed while helping her to the house. He opened the door, guided her through and helped get her to the couch. "Take a seat and relax, all right?"

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Clark," she murmured before lying down and drifting off into a deep sleep.

"What's going on?" Martha queried nervously.

He frowned while pulling a comforter over his sleeping girlfriend. "I don't know. We were out in the barn doing chores. She was in such a great mood. Then I guess she tried to lug the pail in here and couldn't do it. I left it over by the kitchen counter and went back out there to help her the rest of the way. I suggested she go to Metro and she blew up at me." He rubbed his forehead.

"Let's allow to her to sleep it off," Martha noted. She led them both to the dining room table. "Clark, we're going to need to be patient with her. Lana's going through a lot right now." She took an empty plastic milk jug, inserted a large plastic funnel into its spout and filled it from the pail. Then she repeated the process with another jug and the rest of the milk before capping both bottles. Finally she set them in the refrigerator.

"I know, Mom. I just don't get what I can do," he doubted.

"You can be there for her. Clark, I'm so proud of what you're doing. You could have ignored her. You could've wrapped yourself in a cocoon at the _Planet _after what happened with Lois. You're not. You're trying to balance things. Just be patient with Lana. Be patient with _yourself_." Martha started a pot of coffee. "This is one time you won't be able to save her. You're going to have to deal with that. She's made her choice. Now it's a matter of supporting her."

"Guess this is what it was like with Dad?" he supposed.

"No because your Dad had surgery. If he'd been able to live without stress, he'd still be here with us today. Being your father, however, brings that, Clark. He died protecting you without hesitation. He _loves us_. You are his special boy just as you are mine. Lana's here because she chooses to live her last days with you at her side. _You, Clark_. She wants to be here. She reacted out of pain. It's going to happen. All we can do is support her," Martha clarified. "Help her and have no regrets. Love her and make her life special. Your Dad has no such regrets Upstairs. Trust me on that one."

He nodded and cast a worried glance toward the couch where Lana still slept. He wished he could defeat this insidious disease as he might one of his super-powered adversaries. "I'll do my best, Mom."

"I know you will. I will too. I just want you to be ready for what is to come," Martha foretold. "As she deteriorates, Lana's going to go through a lot more. It will not be pretty. You need to be strong for her."

She took a deep breath. "Maybe I should call the Queens back. Chloe and Oliver will be here at 7."

"No, Mom. Maybe having Chloe and Oliver around will be just the thing, you know? She can cheer Lana up. I have some things I need to talk to him about out in the barn," he disagreed. "I'm going to need the Justice League to pick up some slack for a while. Superman will still be around as needed but…."

"…but you're keeping yourself back here in case you're needed. I get it. For what it's worth, I'm glad that conversation with Perry went the way it did this morning. It'll be good having you around more. Just be patient. Okay?" With that she got up from the table and left him to his thoughts.

He glanced over at Lana again. For once, despite of all of his abilities, he felt helpless. He did not know what to do. He couldn't just shoot his blood into her and heal her instantly. He couldn't force Jor-El to heal her….

…all he could do was accept that he'd lose her one day….

…and that day would be soon….

_You can't brood over it. You have to accept it. Just deal and help her to deal with it! _He put his forehead on the table and collected the rampaging emotions burning through himself. _Accept it. _He stood slowly as if lifting a whole solar system on his back. He dampened one of his mother's hand towels and gently set it on Lana's forehead.

Lana's lips cracked into a smile. "Th…thanks, Clark. S…sorry."

"Hey it's okay." He kissed her cheek gently. "You rest. We need you at your best for Oliver and Chloe."

"That'll be nice. Clark?" she replied.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you," he assured her. "Anything else I can do?"

"Just sit with me? I'd feel better knowing my Superman is here."

"Just try and tear me away." He moved the chair beside her. Sitting down he took her hand gently in his. "How's that?"

"Great. I'm safe now," she told him before drifting off again.

_I guess so. Don't worry. Nothing will bother you here. Nothing. _He smiled at her dreamy face and suppressed the tears in his eyes. He'd be strong for her no matter what.

And you could take that to the bank…..


	17. Dinner with the Queens

Chapter 17 [That Evening]

The sun set in a blaze of fire that evening. The few wispy clouds dressed themselves in vibrant crimsons, oranges and pinks in the fading twilight. A cooler breeze billowed about the farm. A few nightingales crooned softly toward the visible moon above.

The farm put its best face on…after all company merited such. Did it not?

Lana moved slowly and with great effort through the kitchen. Granted she still felt weak from the afternoon's pain however she determined to do her share. She set the table with Martha's best dishes, glasses and silverware. She managed to put a creative twist on the napkins pretzeling them about the silver.

Martha watched her guardedly. "It's okay, Lana. I've got the rest of this. Why don't you take a seat for a minute?" She watched a muffin pan heating up in the oven. Under cover on the counter, a serving bowl full of fried chicken waited for the coming feast. Then she went back to the pot boiling on the stove.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent. Thank you. I slept practically the whole day," Lana declined pleasantly enough. She allowed herself one heavy breath before crossing the oak floor. She set the colander in the sink. "How are those potatoes?"

"They'll be ready in just a few minutes," the anxious mother declared. "Maybe you can get some milk and butter from the fridge? That way we can mix up these potatoes and mash them."

"Sure." Lana followed the simple directive. Even if tendrils of numbness snaked up and down her arms, she did not want to disappoint Clark's mother or him for that matter. She'd play her part no matter what. She set a glass bottle on the counter and then did the same with the butter plate. "There you go." She shut the refrigerator and leaned up against the counter. "I've missed this, Mrs. Kent."

"That's nice to know, Lana. Thank you," Martha expressed warmly. "We've missed you too. I just wish you hadn't had to go through what you did. I heard about it in Washington."

"Lex was vengeful. I just wish I'd been able to get rid of the suit or the radiation before….well…." Lana's voice trailed off before talking about her stalking assassin. "I spent too long running from it. I should have been here with Clark."

"Clark couldn't have dealt with the kryptonite in that suit, Lana. We both know that. You're here now. That means more to him than you know," Martha assured her. "I wish you both could have each other longer. We'll do what we can for each other." She rubbed the younger woman's arm reassuringly. "Just give each other what you can. That's all anyone can do."

Lana nodded. Then she saw a dark car pulling into the driveway. "They're here!"

"Why don't you go out and greet them? I'll finish these potatoes," Martha suggested while shutting the heat off on the stove. She pulled the pot off the coil and dumped its contents into the colander to drain before reaching another mixing bowl. _Hopefully that'll make her happy for a minute._

Oliver set the parking brake in his Ferrari and leaned back against the leather seat. He'd felt uneasy about accepting the dinner invitation for several reasons. Admittedly he didn't want to see Lana getting weaker because of Lex's actions. He also knew he and Clark were due a talk about priorities on a larger scale. "Hope Mrs. Kent's cooking still is great."

Chloe removed her seat belt and looked pointedly at him. "It's always wonderful. That woman has a Midas touch in the kitchen. Ollie, will you please take it easy?"

"Clark's been too obsessed with this, Chloe," he pointed out.

She shook her head recalling how she'd had some of the same arguments with the plaid farm boy years earlier. "Clark's well aware of what he needs to do. He's needed here."

"The world needs Superman too," he countered.

"True. I have faith that Clark will be there for us all. However right now, he's adjusting. Lana is his first priority. She's dying, Ollie. She needs him. That's why he's doing what he's doing."

He rolled his eyes hearing his own arguments with Clark in his head from years before. "He knows the sacrifices involved though. Chloe, we have bigger responsibilities!"

She sucked in an angry breath and retort. "Look, Ollie, tonight is _not _the night to bring that up. We need to support them as human beings. Maybe the JLA needs to cover for him for a while? Just chill out." She saw Lana walking slowly toward them with the aid of her cane. "No trouble." She got out of the car. "Hi, Lana! Glad to see you up!"

"Yeah I kind of had a bad afternoon. I wasn't going to sleep through your visit though." Lana answered while grinning warmly to draw attention away from herself. She embraced her best friend. "Sorry I worried you the last time."

"I'm just glad Clark got to us as fast as he did." Chloe returned the embrace. "I trust Martha's got that great cooking going."

"Oh yeah. Hope you love her fried chicken. It's great!" Lana ambled over to Oliver. "Hi, Oliver. How are you?"

He looked her over while trying to hide his own anxiety. In her, he clearly saw the downside to being a hero. He struggled with the realization that his failure to kill Lex before the bomb started resulted in Lana's condition. "Peachy. Glad to see you up and keeping your share of this place."

"Just try and stop me. I won't let Clark or his mom down. No way," Lana assured him. "By the way, he's in the Loft thinking on things. Maybe you can bring him down? Just do me a favor. Keep it light, okay? He's got enough on his mind."

Chloe looked at her husband again to back that sentiment up.

_Hope I can! _Oliver walked briskly toward the barn.

"I just hope Oliver's going to be all right. He's taking this hard," Lana presumed.

"He's dealing with things. As you said, let's keep it light for tonight," Chloe agreed. She helped her friend back up the walk and into the house. "Mrs. Kent? Hi!"

"Hi, Chloe! Glad you could come for dinner! Where's Oliver?" Martha greeted. She finished beating the potatoes and set the wooden spoon down in the mix.

"He's out in the barn. I've already told him to take it easy with Clark. Meantime I'm just glad that Lana's doing great," Chloe replied adding a warm smile for her friends. "I can't wait to hear how this morning went."

Martha glanced out the window toward the barn anxiously. _Oliver, just don't push. Please. Let's keep this a great evening._

[Loft—seven minutes earlier]

Having finished the chores a half an hour earlier, Clark stood in the window and gazed out at the natural light show outside. His mind still struggled to deal with the changes going on around himself.

…about the _Planet_…

…about Lana….

…about others' reactions to his decisions….

_Glad Mr. White took it as well as he did. Guess owing Lana for saving the building had a hand in it. _He sighed deeply. He had rarely felt so helpless as he did at that particular moment. He wanted to give his lady fair an antidote from the Fortress or a transfusion of blood to save her from the impending fate.

Alas neither would work…in fact the latter would kill her instantly….

_Why can't Jor-El come up with something? He was Krypton's top scientist! You're better off that he does stay out of the way. At least he's not interfering the way he did in high school! _Clark stuck his hands in his pockets and just kept looking over the corn far below.

"Sucks when the world's bearing down on you, doesn't it?" Oliver supposed from the top of the stairs. "Hey, Clark. What's going on?"

"Not much, Oliver. Just dealing with heartache and more heartache. You?" Clark groused while shaking the other's hand.

"Signed a few business deals, stopped some bad guys and trying to keep the wife happy," Oliver replied while trying to stay upbeat. "I heard about Lois. Sorry, Dude. Wish I could've stopped her."

"It's just as well. Lois wanted more than I was comfortable with. She has her career. I hope she's happy. At least I can be here for Lana," Clark assessed honestly.

"The world needs you too," Oliver reminded him.

"The world can wait for a while. I've been doing a few patrols as Superman but Lana needs me here." Clark turned to face his guest. "I would've thought that marriage would've taught you that Chloe is first."

"She and I agree on the sense of responsibility for the bigger picture, Clark. I'm sorry that Lana's like this. I feel it more than you know. If I had killed Lex before Toyman started his bomb, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Oliver informed him. "But we all have to sacrifice ourselves at some point. You've been doing so great. Don't settle back into the farm boy who lets crime happen just out of sight."

"So don't let it happen. You and the JLA can cover for me for a while. I really don't want to hear about the harping tonight. I have the _Daily Planet _worked out for this time period. I'm moving my base back to Smallville at least for the time being. I need to do this for Lana, my Mom and me. I hope you can understand," Clark insisted.

"So you're going to give everything up? Clark, other people can nursemaid Lana, okay? We need you!" Oliver argued.

"I'm here, Oliver. Deal with it. Let's join them in the house. And please _don't _bring this up at dinner. It's settled and a done deal," Clark declared tersely before marching down the stairs.

_Clark, you just don't get it. The world doesn't end because of your situation. Deal with that! _Oliver followed his host down the wooden stairs and to the house. He didn't really want to argue with Clark but there was a greater need than just the local situation here.

Still he knew the expression on Clark's face—the die was cast…..

_Let the party get started! _Oliver complained to himself as he walked into the farmhouse. There he saw Lana and Chloe gabbing at the table. Martha carried a bowl of mashed potatoes over to the table. Clark poured lemonade for everyone. "Hi, Mrs. Kent and Lana! Everything all right?"

"We're great, Oliver. Good to see you. How are Bart and the others?" Martha replied.

"We're all fine. Thanks. Been busy lately," Oliver noted while shooting a glance at Clark.

"Sorry, Oliver. I've been dealing with some stuff. Clark's been helping me. Wish I could be helping to pick up the slack," Lana apologized. She rubbed her forehead and grimaced at the burning there.

"Lana, what is it?" Chloe wondered. She shot her husband a fiery glare before turning back to her friend.

Lana felt weak and numb all over. The tendrils of pain burned over her entire body. Her eyes strained to see what was going on around them. The room seemed to be going darker and blurred. "Mrs. Kent, can you turn the lights up? It's awfully dark and…."

"Lana, it's still daylight outside. What's going on?" Clark insisted. He saw his girlfriend's eyes going blank. "Lana, focus! Please focus!"

"I'm trying…I….My legs! I…." Lana wavered on her feet and then fell to the floor. She crashed hard on her side. "I can't feel my legs! Where are you, Guys? Help me!" She thrashed around.

"We're right here, Lana. We're going to get you some help." Chloe looked to the others mournfully knowing that their friend had taken a turn for the worse.

Clark sped upstairs, changed into his costume and came back down. "I'll call you all when I get word. I'm taking her to Denver."

"I thought Lana said there was nothing they could do," Chloe presumed.

"We can find out what's going on," Clark told them. "Sorry, Mom, about dinner. I'll be back as soon as I can." He rushed out the backdoor and flew off into the dusk sky while heading west toward the Rockies beyond.

"Way to go, Ollie. Did I or did I not tell you to go easy on them?" Chloe reminded Oliver. "I just hope Lana can get over this."

"I didn't say anything in here. Clark and I argued about it," Oliver defended himself. "I only told him to balance things."

"Right now his priority is _here_, Oliver," Martha stated firmly. "We all need to deal with that. Perry White has. I think you and his other friends do too." She looked sadly at the empty spots. "We might as well eat while we're waiting. I'm not about to let this good food go to waste. We just need to save something for Clark and Lana later."

Oliver shook his head. _I didn't do anything. I hope she's okay so why does everyone think I'm a monster because I see the bigger picture! _While he didn't have his appetite anymore, he wasn't about to insult the hostess either.

And so things digressed a bit more…..


	18. Lana Confronts Lex

Chapter 18 [Luthor Mansion—2018]

Lex sat in the library and fumed over the unexpected guests in his house. After all, when he'd brought Clark back there, he did it for safety reasons. He wanted to keep his former friend/current nemesis off the radar not attract a holiday convention. He could deal with Martha being there.

But the Moores too?

Who would be next? Pete Ross and his wife? Oliver and Chloe?

He poured himself a Scotch and guzzled it in one shot. "A party upstairs and nobody asked me. Love when people take over the house."

"Good for Clark, Luthor," Byron growled from the hidden passage's entrance. He glared at the house's owner while stalking into the room. "We won't say anything about him. Deal with it!"

The billionaire considered his father's first big experimental mistake from LuthorCorp. "Byron, stop with the threats. I don't need them. My father did this to you not me."

"And Clark's our friend. He's not going to pass into that deep night alone! All right?" the dark poet snapped back. "You've wrecked _so much_, Luthor! You just can't stand it, can you? Let Clark have this last Christmas with us. All right?"

"That's why I'm not throwing you all out, Byron. I'm also instructing my staff to make the best feast possible. I trust that your wife's making Clark comfortable?" Lex pointed out. "I've instructed Dr. Reardon to give her total access."

"It's a start but not enough!" Byron bellowed.

Before Lex could respond, a brilliant light filled the room. A brunette in white flowing robes appeared between them.

"LANA?" the two men queried in shock.

_Yes. It's me. Byron, calm down please. Clark is in good hands. I know you care. Know we do too, _she assured him.

Byron bowed his head; his pulse already calming down. "I am deeply sorry to have troubled you, Milady. I only do so because I care for him."

_I know. _She smiled warmly. _And I thank you for that. Why don't you return to the others? See if Sandra needs help up there?_

"I shall. Thank you." With a simple bow, Byron headed back into the passageway shutting the door behind himself.

Lex poured himself enough Scotch and shook his head incredulously. "This has been some day. First Clark's lying upstairs. Then I have intruding houseguests. Now my _ex-wife _haunts me?"

_If it wasn't for Clark, Lex, I wouldn't be back here! You know it and I know it. I'm here for him! _She glared at him through narrowed eyes. _Stop being so difficult! You murdered me and almost ruined what Clark and I had together. Don't ruin this last chance for him!_

"I murdered you? Look, Lady, you stole money and the Suit from _me! _I didn't press charges! I could've sent you away for years!" he pressed. "You chose to be a hero instead of walking away. You had the choice!" 

_Choice? CHOICE? Lex, there WAS NO CHOICE! Clark and I had to save those people! Then I wasted away from heartache and cancer because of your malice! Now you gave the Parasite and Metallo the means to kill Clark without even knowing it. Stop blaming others and look at YOURSELF! _

"And now you lecture me. What are you, the Ghost of Christmas Past? My damaged conscience come back to bug me?" he scoffed.

_No. I am my love's guard. Soon he will pass. That cannot be stopped now. I am Clark's Future not Your Dear Past, Lex. Farewell…. _With that she vanished into the mid-afternoon light.

Lex slumped into his chair and rubbed his temples. He'd swore that he tried to do everything by Lana. He had loved her in life even though she'd turned on him with Clark. He was trying to make right by them.

And now she showed up and claimed it wasn't enough? _Really?_

"Ungrateful wench." He got up from the desk and stalked toward the passage. He'd check on Clark to prove the ghost wrong in the time remaining.

Even as he did so, his patient slipped deeper into _Memoria_'s well….

…and the past came through once more….


	19. Back at the Clinic

Chapter 19 [Ralston-Keyes Clinic, Denver, CO—An hour after Lana's Collapse]

[A/N: Okay, Nemu, because you asked before, here's another familiar face for you….]

Clark sat in the waiting room pensively. After he had handed Lana over to the oncological staff, he'd retreated into the private corner and waited for news. His mind struggled with conflicting emotions. He fumed over Oliver's holier-than-thou attitude toward his efforts with Lana. He could barely contain his anger toward Lois over her selfishness. He wanted to scream at the world for being so unfair.

But being Superman meant he couldn't….not really….

He forced himself to sit with dignity. He made himself be strong for his sake as well as Lana's. He had to keep his own resolve going. He needed to formulate a plan to deal with his love's situation…whatever that came to be….

_Lana, I'm not leaving you! I don't care! _He sighed deeply while trying to think of what to say to his mother and the Queens. He needed their help even if he had all of the super powers in Smallville seemingly.

A while later he smelled fresh cocoa in the area. He glanced over to see Karen approaching with two cups and setting one down at his side. "Karen, sorry I didn't mean…."

"You're not bothering anyone, Superman. The doctors are almost done with your friend's tests. You looked like you could use a hot cocoa," the nurse assured him. She took a sip from her own cup. "You know it's okay to be human once in a while. You remind me of the way my twin brother was when we were growing up. He had so many enemies that he couldn't open up to any of us. He lost his first wife because of them. After that we got him to finally work toward that point. He's dealing with things better and has a great wife now."

"But he's not Superman or anything. It's not like he's separated from everyone," he presumed.

"He's half-possessed and deals with demonic stuff. You should meet him sometime." Karen looked toward the door to see a slightly overweight woman with dark hair enter the area. "Speaking of the woman I just mentioned, she's here. Superman, Dr. Dubois. Dr. Angela Dubois, Superman. I'll let you two talk. It'll be okay, Superman. Good luck." With that she returned to her rounds.

Dr. Dubois offered the Man of Steel a wistful smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Superman. I really appreciated what you did for the children a couple of days ago. It really picked their spirits up."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm glad to do it. As long as they're doing great then so am I," he affirmed with a grin of his own. He noted the seeming heaviness of the files in her hand. "Any word on Lana?"

"Yes there is. Is there any next of kin I can ask first? No offense, Superman, but unless you two are married…?" she wondered.

He shook his head. "Lana has no living family left since her Aunt Nell died a year ago. She's living with Martha and Clark Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Otherwise she's single and by herself, Dr. Dubois."

"I see." Dr. Dubois sucked in a deep tortured breath and opened the chart. She scanned the contents and glanced at him again. "Can you give me your word, Superman, that you'll keep this between us?"

"You've got it. I promise," he vowed.

"Thank you." She looked earnestly at him. "Miss Lang developed two massive tumors. One is at the base of her spine. The other one is along the muscles between her eyes and the optic centers of her brain. They're both inoperable. If I try, I could kill her either way. Other tumors are growing throughout her body as well. That's why it took me so long to get back to you. I consulted with two of my colleagues in New Jersey on the case. They said the same thing. Whatever radiation she absorbed fried her body's ability to fight back. I give her a month tops."

He tried to contain himself but couldn't quite do it. He allowed two sobs to escape before regaining control.

For her part, she could feel his intense sadness. While she knew the hero cared for everyone, this seemed deeper to her than most situations. "She's awake if you'd like to see her. We can let her rest here and observe her some more. I wish there was more that we can do for her."

"Me too. Thank you, Doctor, for caring," he expressed. He shook her hand. "I appreciate you giving Lana everything you could think of."

"It's my pleasure, Superman. Just be patient with her. Tell the Kents she'll need their love now more than ever," she concluded before departing with the file in question.

He shook his head. The situation arising there brought another issue to light. As the boyfriend/super hero, he could've been denied the ability to hear Lana's prognosis. He might've been banned from helping to take care of her. Certainly nobody would allow the Kents to serve as her medical decision makers in an emergency…not the way things stood at that moment….

…but things could be changed if Lana was agreeable….

_If she agrees, I could do a lot more for her! _He had a plan forming in his mind. He walked out the front door and streaked off into the night. A few minutes later, he returned with a smile on his face. He hoped that his idea would work while stepping into the waiting elevator car and heading up to the emergency suite.

If only it did work…..

[Emergency Suite]

Lana sat numbly in a wheelchair and stared at a mirror she couldn't see. From the waist down, she couldn't move either. She'd needed help to pull her pants and shoes on. She couldn't comb her hair or see if her faces needed washing.

Both her real eyes and their reflective counterparts stared at …and past…each other blankly; the parts of the brain too tumor-infested to do anything to help in that regard.

_I shouldn't bother Clark with this. He's given up enough. _She exhaled a sharp pained breath. _Maybe I can just go away. Question is where can I go like this? It's not like I can just run away and hide! _

The door creaked open slowly; a sound picked up clearly by her ears.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Lana, it's me." Clark shut the door to insure their privacy. "Glad to see you awake and sitting up. You gave us all a scare." He squatted in front of her not being sure of what to say. He remembered what it was like to be blind for a couple of days himself but that seemed like a lifetime ago. One thing he knew though, she had stuck by him at that point despite their relationship issues….

…and because he loved her so much, he'd do the same….

"I must look a sight," she presumed moodily. "Can't walk and can't see. Dr. Dubois was really nice about it. She offered me some physical therapy but given that I have a month to live, I don't know about it. Therapy was such a pain last time and it's not going to give me back my sight or legs."

"Doesn't matter, Lana. We can rig you something at the farm to build your upper body strength. Mom and I can arrange things so you can memorize them. Sandra's ready to come in and help too. We can keep you going," he assured her.

"Clark, what's the point? I'm just an invalid! Okay?" Lana snapped. "You might as well just leave me here."

Frustration crashed up against his brain wanting to tell her to knock it off and work with him. Still he realized that wouldn't work. "I am never going to do that. All right? I won't leave you! Mom and I want you around. I love you. All right? This isn't about pity, Lana. This is about love."

"But I don't want to be just your broken China doll! I can't help you!" She broke down into a series of sobs and tears.

He embraced her tightly. "You help me every day by being there. I want you there with me. When the time comes, don't you want to feel like you've done what you could? Don't you want to be loved for a short time rather than a prisoner for a long time? I'll do that for you and more."

"That's very…nice, Clark. I appreciate…the commitment but…" she stammered.

"You haven't seen the commitment yet," he insisted while getting down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of our time making you happy. I've rerouted all of my commitments so that I can be in Smallville for you. Now I'm going to be there for you. I'm not your keeper but want to be your partner in every way."

"Sounds almost like a proposal. You…." She stopped short as her brain registered what he was getting at. "You're proposing?"

"I am," he stated firmly. From his cape's inner pocket, he produced a small box and opened it revealing a single caret diamond ring on the inside. "Lana, will you marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Y…you're serious? Here I am—_useless_ and you're wanting to commit? Clark, I…."

"Lana, please. Stop that. Promise me you won't call yourself that again," he insisted indignantly.

She went mute feeling stunned by his sudden resolve and purpose. How she had wished in high school he could've thrown everything away like this for her. And he's pushing her to take pride in herself too?

Literally he was growing up before her eyes….

Finally she relented after several heartbeats, "I promise. I won't call myself that again. Clark, you really want _me_?"

"I want _you_. The last few days have cleared so much for me. We were always meant to be together. Now we can be. So what do you think? I don't need an answer right now," he admitted passionately.

"You don't get out of it, Clark." She managed a smile for his benefit and raised her left hand slowly toward him. "_Yes. Yes I'll marry you. _Put it on there."

He grinned and slid the gold and diamond bauble on her ring finger. Then his lips brushed the back of her hand softly. "Thank you."

"No, Clark. Thank you. Can we go home now?" she requested. "We need to tell your Mom."

"Just try and stop us." He made sure her coat was on straight before opening a window to the east. "Ready?" He cradled her softly in his arms before they took off toward Kansas and home once more.


	20. Committing to the Course

Chapter 20 [Next Day—Kent Farm]

Martha puttered around the kitchen while watching the sun come up on that morning. Despite their efforts to keep quiet, she heard Clark and Lana coming into the house from her bedroom. She'd spent a great deal of time on that previous evening trying to get Chloe and Oliver to understand how badly the situation had degenerated. She also wanted to convince them that they could help if they remained positive and supportive.

The guest couple remained split in their views on the situation. Yet they promised to do what they could before leaving.

_I guess we have lots of lunch. _She wished that they could've eaten more of the feast. Still Clark and Lana would be sure to get some at the right time. She heard an insistent rapping on the door. "Now who would visit at this hour?" She walked up to the door to find a slender yet well-built blonde girl standing there in a white blouse and a pair of blue jeans. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hi. You must be Martha Kent, Clark's mother?" the visitor queried expectantly.

"That's right. And you are?" Martha inquired guardedly.

"I'm Kara, Clark's cousin. I was living here while you were in Washington. May I come in?" Kara requested.

Martha opened the door slowly considering the visitor carefully. She knew Jonathan and she didn't have any nieces that matched the girl's appearance. And the only other Kara she'd known was the one Jor-El tried to use to get Clark to return to his Kryptonian duty years earlier. "Promise not to push him back to being Kal-El?"

"I'm not Jor-El, Mrs. Kent. I'm here to offer some assistance if that's okay? Kal…Clark gave me a place to live and room to get started when I needed it. I want to help him and Lana now if that's okay?" Kara explained earnestly.

"That would be most welcome right now, Kara. Thank you. I'm sorry. They were both out late last night in Colorado. Lana had some sort of attack. Clark took her to a clinic to be checked over," Martha explained. "Would you like some breakfast? I was just fixing myself something to eat."

"Clark always said your cooking was to die for. I'd appreciate that. Thank you," the guest accepted.

Martha arched an eyebrow at the pleasant demeanor in the other woman. _Why can't Jor-El be more like this? _She headed for the coffee maker. "If you'd like to wash up, sink's over there."

"I was going to use the bathroom upstairs. Clark should be up pretty soon." Kara cast a knowing eye upstairs. She wasn't going to tell Martha but she'd felt the range of her cousin's feelings from the previous evening. While she wasn't sure where the elation had come from at the end, she knew something had been resolved between them. "I'll be quiet." She floated up the stairs.

"Unreal. At least they have one ally on the Kryptonian side," Martha assessed while sectioning oranges for the juicer.

[Clark's Bedroom]

For once the early morning sun and the rooster's crowing hadn't awakened Clark at the start. Instead the morning had continued on its way without him…at least to that point.

He finally stirred and allowed his eyes to blur back into focus. He was back in his bedroom after the traumatically busy day. It seemed like a week had been compacted into the single solar cycle….talking with Perry White…the picnic…the aborted dinner…the checkup and the proposal. _I can't believe it all happened! How will Mom take it? How will Lana deal with it? _Then he glanced over to his right.

Beside him Lana slept a troubled slumber. Several times she'd awakened during the night and cried out before he embraced her again taking away her concerns. On her hand the ring glistened beautifully.

"I meant what I said last night," he vowed again while kissing her cheek softly. "I don't care." He slid out of bed slowly so as not to disturb her. Then he dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans for chores.

["Glad to see some things don't change,"] a familiar voice teased. ["I'm out in the hall, Clark. It's okay."]

His ear perked to the telepathic summons. He stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly to find Kara waiting for him out there. "Good to see you too." He embraced her. "Sorry it's been a rough week."

"So I've heard. I figured you all could use a hand if that's okay?" she offered.

"I'd love that. Thank you," he accepted. "Sorry but I wanted Lana to sleep a little more. She didn't get much last night."

"So you two are sharing a room again? Moving pretty fast even for you there," she presumed with a bit of mischief in her voice.

"Use the x-ray vision and look at her hand," he noted.

Kara did so and quirked an eyebrow at the ring glittering in the morning sunshine. "That has to be a record…even for you. Still it is Lana we're talking about here. Whatever did you see in that other tramp?"

"I don't know. Guess Lois was the place filler. We just kept drifting apart. She chose her career over me. Who cares? That's over and I'm back with Lana," he postulated.

"Jor-El's not happy about this. I just came from the Fortress. He and I argued for a couple of hours about it. I told him to deal with it. Lana was as strong if not stronger than her Aunt Louise. We can help her," she clarified.

"He can get over it," he groused as they both came down the stairs. "Mom? Good morning!"

"Good morning, Clark. Did you find out anything in Denver?" Martha wondered from where she was frying up some bacon on the skillet.

"Lana's tumors have taken her sight and partially paralyzed her. One of the doctors up there suggested some physical therapy for her upper body so that she can dress herself and get around in a wheelchair. Remember what we did when I lost my sight?"

"I do. We can arrange everything so that she can know where it is. Good idea, Clark." Martha studied his features closely and could tell something was going on. "Is there something else I need to know?"

"I'm staying out of this one," Kara noted while stepping away from mother and son.

"Clark, what's going on?" Martha asked pointedly.

"Mom, umm, last night I almost didn't get to hear Lana's prognosis or check her out of there. She has no next of kin with her aunt gone. She needs someone who can sign off on her papers and frankly love her…." Clark started to explain.

"Clark, I know we want to help her but you didn't propose, did you?" Martha pressed.

"I did and she accepted. Mom, she's only got a short time. Dr. Dubois said it was a month or two at most. I want to give her a great life for that. What's six weeks in a lifetime if you giving back to the people you love?" he clarified.

Martha exhaled sharply. "At least this isn't like Vegas and it is Lana we're talking about here. I just hope you can prepare for when she does pass on. That time will come a lot faster than you think."

"I know. I just need to take one day at a time in between the crime fighting and reporting here," he insisted.

"Just the reporting, Clark. That's one of the reasons I'm here," Kara interjected. "I'm filling in for you while you're doing this. Jor-El and the Justice League may not like it but you're family. I just need to find myself a place to stay and I'm good."

"Given that Clark and Lana are committed, her old guest room's open, I guess. Please, Kara, feel free to stay here since you're wanting to help us. I'd like that," Martha invited as she moved the bacon onto a plate and cracked some eggs onto the skillet in its place.

"I would really appreciate that," Kara accepted with a smile. "I can do some chores to help out too."

"No problem," Martha assured the new guest with a smile of her own. "It's nice to see you wanting to help, Kara."

"Clark?" he heard Lana call from upstairs.

"Lana's awake. I'll be right back down," he told them before rushing back up the stairs. In the blink of an eye, he rapped at the door. "Lana, it's me. I'm coming in." He cracked the door open to find his _fiancée _sitting up in bed with a blue t-shirt and sweats covering herself. "You look great this morning."

"Wish I could agree but I'll take that," she replied half-seriously. "I know it's daylight because of the sun's warmth. I just wish I could see it for myself."

"You've got me to see it for you. All you have to do is ask," he offered.

"I'll definitely need to take you up on that. Can I get a hand downstairs please? I'd like to let your Mom know I'm okay." Lana hesitated for a second. "I should get a robe too, I guess."

"Your purple one's in the closet. Just a sec," he indicated while getting it for her. "Stretch your arms out." He slid the robe over her arms and cinched it at the waist. "There!"

"And the ring's on my finger. I thought that was just a dream," she revealed. "Sorry, Clark, that I doubted you."

"Given our past history, I can see why. We're in a new era now. In fact our fellow boarder's got some great news," he assured her while cradling her in his arms.

"Boarder? Who?" She admittedly felt shy and embarrassed by her new state of affairs. "Clark, I'd rather keep this low key."

"Oh she knows. You two know each other although it's been a few years," he soothed her fears. He cradled her in his arms again. "It's okay, Lana. She's helping both of us."

"She?" Lana felt anxious while trying to recall all of Clark's female allies who'd be in a position to help. Still she remained at a loss as they descended the stairs and he walked her across the oak floor. As he set her down on one of the kitchen table's chairs, she asked, "Who would want to help us?"

"I do, Lana. I don't know if you remember me. We lived here with Clark for a while. You helped to save me from Lex when I lost my memory," Kara affirmed.

"Kara! Of course! Sorry Clark was being all secretive and making me guess. It's great that you're here. Sorry I'm such a sight," Lana apologized sheepishly.

"You're like that because of your sacrifices to the greater good and duty, Lana. There's no need to be ashamed. Besides I believe I should be welcoming you to the family," Kara assured her with a big smile.

"I can't believe Jor-El didn't forbid you to do this," Lana doubted.

"Oh he tried. I told him where he could stick his objections under the circumstances," Kara indicated. "There are some things we can do to make it easier for you. We'll start this afternoon. Okay?"

"Okay. Why? What's going on?" Clark wondered.

"I need to talk to Oliver about things. You and Lana have something to apply for at the town hall. _Don't you?_" Kara declared with a sharp not-so-suggestion at the end for him.

"We do indeed," he concurred while giving Lana's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd like to pick her out a wheelchair too so she has some mobility at least."

"Nice to see we're all on the same page," Martha agreed while setting the breakfast out for them. "Let's have that family feast, shall we?"

With that the quartet sat down not just as family and friends but as a true unified family….

…and in that they could deal with anything….


	21. Clana Adaptations

Chapter 21 [Later that Afternoon]

[Porch]

Lana sat in the warm sunshine and rocked softly on the wooden rocking chair by the stairs. The swaying motion calmed her anxiety and fears a bit. Admittedly the constant darkness overwhelmed her. She wanted to blink and have her sight restored….

…if the doctor's prognosis was correct, that wouldn't happen….

Still she had decided to take Clark's advice. It would've been easy to retreat to her bedroom or huddle helplessly on the couch inside. Instead she tentatively embraced the day. Her nose took in the aromas of nature. Her ears sampled the symphony of small noises around herself. Her tongue sipped on the cherry limeade that her hostess made for her.

Her left fingers touched the cool metal encircling her right ring finger. Even if she couldn't see it, she recalled signing the paperwork for the marriage license with Clark earlier that morning. Despite her misfortunes, she was going to be married to her prince in just three days….

…_He would commit to her in three days…as soon as they could…._

"He still wants me," she murmured happily to herself. She heard a creaking on the porch beside her. "Hello?"

"Of course he does," Martha assured her. While she knew it was a good choice, she still wondered about the circumstances surrounding the younger couple's decision. "You're a part of the family officially now even if you're not 'officially married' yet."

"I appreciate that, Mrs. Kent. Thank you," Lana expressed.

"You're welcome. Mind if I join you? I brought the pitcher with me. Seems your glass is getting low," Martha noted. She refilled the half-empty glass and then filled another one with her own refreshment. "I wanted to suggest a couple of things if that's okay? The first thing was something we learned when Clark went blind in high school."

"O…okay," Lana hesitantly accepted. She wondered if she'd done anything.

"It's okay." Martha rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Take your index finger and stick it in the glass."

"Stick it in the glass?" Lana hesitated but did so. About a half inch down from the top of the glass, she felt the cold liquid on her fingertip. "I feel the limeade." She removed it from the glass and wiped her hand off against her pants.

"Now drink some. It's okay," Martha urged gently.

Lana did as she was bade. She drank close to half of the glass before setting it back down. "Okay."

"Now put your finger back in it."

Lana stuck her hand back in there and discovered that she had to extend the finger farther to make contact with the liquid. "I see. That's so I can know how I'm doing with my drink. Is it okay if I ask for a refill?"

"Of course! We didn't want you to sit around and wait for us to notice you. Given that you're a proactive person, that's something you can do for yourself. We're here for you. Okay?" Martha declared. "Maybe we can over table settings at some point?"

"Table settings?" Lana turned in disbelief at her hostess. She did know how to _eat _after all.

"Sorry, Lana. One thing we learned with Clark was how to arrange things so he'd know where everything was by memory. I want to do the same thing with you too. I know it's overwhelming for you right now…." Martha clarified.

Lana fought back indignant feelings. Admittedly she'd wanted to scream at the world about how unfair it was being toward her. She burned over the constant black drop cloth over her eyes. "You can see, Mrs. Kent. I can't." She sighed deeply and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. You're being so kind. I feel like everyone's hovering over me like some broken bird or something."

Martha maintained her silence for a minute. She could understand her son's motivation now to be there in all things for the woman to her right. _He's not going to let her fall into despair. _"We're here to support you, Lana, not smother you. That's why I'm suggesting this to you. A lot of people would need time to adjust. You're being so very brave."

Lana chuckled indelicately. "If it wasn't for Clark, Mrs. Kent, I'd be curled up in my room. He's so amazing, you know? I'm not talking about his abilities. I'm referring to his inner warmth and that special heart of his. Now that he isn't trying to protect me from everything, it's so great! It's awesome to know he doesn't look at me any differently because I'm blind and paralyzed."

"None of us here do, Lana. You incurred this situation because you protected Clark and those people at the _Daily Planet _from harm. You have a big heart too. Clark knows and loves that about you. He's not about to let you go. And he does know about the blindness firsthand. That's why he and I want to structure things for you. We know you like to do things for yourself," Martha assured her.

"You're right. I really appreciate that. Just do me a favor?" Lana requested. "Please don't do this to push me away? I admit I don't want to be alone with this stuff." Her eyes teared up.

"You're never alone, Lana. I'd never leave family like this. Besides I have a favor to ask of you too," Martha requested. "Please call me Mom from now on. You are my daughter-in-law now. Might as well call it as much."

"Mom…It's been so long since I could call anyone that," Lana felt a pang from missing Laura inside of herself. "I'd like that,…Mom." She grasped onto Martha tightly.

"You're welcome. Now no more talk or feelings of 'earning your place.' It's all right," Martha reiterated. "If you need help, you ask without shame. Promise?"

"I promise," Lana agreed in disbelief. "After listening to Oliver and Chloe…."

"They're not dealing with the situation. We are, Lana. Clark's made his decision. He's restructured his life for you. When he's at the office in Granville, it'll be us girls. I'd appreciate your help on some projects if that's okay? I can show you some of the things your mother loved to help me with. How does that sound?" Martha offered.

"I'd like that, Mom. Thanks," Lana accepted. "If you don't mind me asking, what did she like to cook? Nell made it sound like Mom wasn't much like that."

"When she did cook, your mother could bake a great apple pie. When I first married Jonathan, I admit I needed some help on desserts and such. Your parents were among the first to knock on the front door and offer friendship and assistance to me. Now I can pass that assistance on to you." Martha squeezed Lana's hand. "Nobody helpless unless they want to be, Lana."

"That's great to know. I miss her even if I didn't know her and Dad all that long. I know Henry Small's my biological father but Lewis really made an effort to be _Dad_, you know?" Lana pointed out.

"They were nice people who reached out instinctively. I miss them too. You're so much like her in your own way. Take pride in that," Martha insisted. "Wonder how he's doing up there?"

Lana looked toward where she knew the barn to be. _What is he doing up there anyhow?_

Clark mused in the Loft protective sanctuary over his next few moves. The papers for the marriage license were filed. He'd arranged for Reverend Sanders to do the ceremony as soon as the process was finished. He'd start back at the _Planet_'s satellite office two days after that.

Pete, despite the circumstances, ecstatically accepted the best man duties. His girlfriend, Sam, insisted on playing for them during the event and to add a mini-concert after dinner for their benefit.

Chloe just as enthusiastically accepted the matron of honor duties. She determined to give her best friend the best possible experience in all regards.

Byron and Sandra, as always, added their support in whatever way they could for the wedding party.

_It's really coming together! I just wish it was for longer. _He frowned at the continual realization that he'd have his dream finally but only for a short time.

"It's okay, Clark. We'll always out live them here," Kara reminded him. Seeing him tense, she added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We Kryptonians have longer life spans than Earthers do. The yellow sun just makes it more so. My point is so what if we only have a short time with them? Make the most of it."

Seeing her point, he let his stance soften. "I get it. I'm doing that. Kara, thanks for doing this. I know you're getting yourself in trouble with Jor-El over it."

"He can deal with it. I'm not openly trying to defy him. I just want to help you and Lana. I explained to him that I'm repaying a debt to you both. In addition you are my cousin. So's she. Why not help family?" she explained. "Speaking of doing, Clark, mind if we try something?"

He looked around anxiously but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Okay."

["Focus on me,"] she directed. ["Look into my eyes and open your mind. What do you see?"]

He gazed into her icy blue eyes deeply while relaxing as she had instructed. For a minute he only saw her irises and the pointed pupils. Then the vision blurred as their telepathic link established itself. "What?"

["Just keep focusing. Trust me."]

As his eyes cleared, he jumped in spite of himself. It was like he was looking into the bathroom mirror….

…He saw himself….

"How did…you?" He broke off the telepathic contact and stared curiously at her.

"You were looking through my eyes. Because of our telepathic link, we can share such experiences. I've also done that with blind Earthers too in the past." She smirked and motioned toward the house.

He realized her point. "I can do that for Lana too!"

"If she's open to it, yes you can. She's very sensitive and intuitive. She needs to learn to function in case one of us isn't around to help. At least though we can help her out when we can. Well, Clark?" she explained.

"I'll need to learn how to focus like you had me do," he doubted.

"It's just like your flying. Once you relax and open up to the Kryptonian side, it's second nature. Let's try again. She took a deep breath. "Close your eyes and open your mind again." Then with a telepathic urge, she added, ["You can do it."] She hovered in the air.

He followed her directions. Slowly the world from her perspective came into focus. He saw the Loft's roof coming closer as she floated higher. As she turned in a circle, he took in the whole expanse and then the fields beyond as she saw them too.

["You're doing great, Clark. Just keeping relaxing,"] she complimented. She continued their odyssey for another minute before alighting back on the floorboards and gently cutting off the link. "Open your eyes."

He did so to see her grinning at her. "Wow. That was _amazing_!"

"You can do it too. Want to see if she'd like to try it?" she queried before leading him back down the wooden stairs toward the house.

"You bet!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as they rushed toward the porch. "Mom! Lana!"

"Clark, what is it?" Lana wondered curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary," Martha presumed as she watched the two cousins approaching them. "Clark, Kara, what's going on?"

"Everything's fine, Martha. Thank you," Kara assured them. "I was just showing Clark something that might help Lana."

"Help me? What would that be?" the blind woman inquired anxiously.

"Part of being Kryptonian is being telepathic," Kara explained. "We can hear and speak to each other through our thoughts. We can also see through each other's eyes so to speak if need be."

"Hear each…?" Lana squinted in confusion. "I don't understand."

["We can speak to each other like this,"] Kara explained to them both telepathically.

"That's what Jor-El does! That's how he speaks to us!" Martha realized.

"Exactly, Mom," he agreed. "Kara says that she's done this with Earth folks too."

Lana sucked in a deep breath. "Can you see for me too?"

["If you're open to it. Clark needs some practice still. You know how guys are, right?"] Kara cracked eliciting an eye roll from him.

Lana grinned. "Yeah I do. Show me what to do."

["Relax and look deeply into my eyes. Open your mind to me. Don't worry. I'll only access the part where your brain processes visual images. Just relax."] Kara bade.

Lana relaxed. She felt a weird burning sensation in her head. Her mind felt lighter. Rather than fight it, she relented to the experience. Then something happened….

As Clark had, she saw herself and jumped. "How? You look like me!"

"You're looking back at yourself through my eyes, Lana," Kara explained while letting the link close itself. "It's just like looking in your mirror."

"You just let her see through your eyes?" Martha wondered aghast. "I thought her optic centers couldn't work because of the tumors."

"Just the muscles between them and my eyes, Mom," Lana realized. "Kara was tapping into that part of my brain. That was so _awesome_ though! Who can help me do it?"

"Just Kara and me. Once I get more practice at it, we can do more together. You'd still have to learn about all of the organizational stuff in case we aren't here. This way you'll be able to function and enjoy our life together," he indicated. "You're a part of this family. We're going to do what we can to make your life as meaningful as possible."

"Just work with us," Martha agreed while seeing the point in front of them.

"I will. Sorry it's a little _weird_ but I can deal with it," Lana agreed without hesitation. "Clark, can you try for me now? Just don't look right at me. The reflection thing is startling."

He grinned and relaxed As he did so, his mind opened. He perceived the world on much greater terms than a human one. Then he reached into her mind keeping his aim on her optic centers. ["Just relax. Now what do you see?"]

She stiffened but made herself stay in tune with him. As her brain picked up on his impetus, it used his eyes' perspective rather than her own. She saw the fields, sunflowers and the barn in front of the house. Then she noticed the dirt road leading toward the state highway in front of the fence. Finally she saw Kara and Martha smiling at her as his eyes picked up on them. "It's amazing!"

He found the effort taxing but pressed on for his beloved's benefit. ["How are you doing?"]

"Are you kidding? THIS IS GREAT!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

["No problem. As I said, we can do more of this stuff as I get practice. I'm going to turn it off,"] he noted before shutting off the connection. He collapsed into a chair from the effort.

The sudden return to the darkness jarred Lana as well. She reached out in front of her for the views he'd just granted her. "Clark, what happened? Are you okay?"

"He just overtaxed himself on his first real attempt at it," Kara assured her. "You both need some practice with it. As he said, you need to learn how to function without your sight too. I have my patrols to do. Clark will be at the paper working for a few hours each day. Martha will need your help around the house."

"I just wish you were always here, Clark. Sorry. I don't want to hurt you," Lana lamented.

"So you just helped her to see through your eyes?" Martha asked wondering how such a thing was possible.

"He did, Martha. It's about trusting each other and having a good telepathic link. Kryptonians can do it because our minds are tuned to such things," Kara replied. "At least though we can help her to see things from time to time."

"But if you two aren't here, how will she function?" Martha queried in concern not wanting Lana to become dependent with them there and an invalid when they were away.

"I get it, Mom. I'll just ask when there's something really special. I don't want to hurt Clark by pushing him too much," Lana assured her. "Meantime we'll just work on both ways. All right? Kara, can you do it for me? Just for a second? There's something I want to see." She relaxed and opened her mind to her cousin-in-law.

"All right," Kara agreed while establishing a link. ["You're with me. What do you want to see?"]

Lana extended her hands toward her _fiancé. _"Help me up, Clark? Just hold me."

"You bet," he agreed while gently tugging her toward him.

"Kara, look at Clark please? Maybe over my shoulder?" Lana requested.

"I can do that," Kara concurred while looking right at her cousin's face.

As his face came into view, Lana grinned. "I can't believe we're doing this!" She leaned forward and locked her lips right on top of his.

Instinctively his lips returned the contact and sent loving energy back into hers. He had longed for such contact on an equal and open footing for as long as he could remember. Even if he'd been with Lois for years, he'd never received such open and trusting warmth from her…

…Lana did so by instinct. Conditions be damned….

Lana released the kiss. "That's great, Clark. Thanks. I…need to sit."

"Sure. You okay?" he inquired in concern while helping her into a comfortable position.

"I'm great. Thanks," she concurred. "Seeing you and doing that is better than any medicine, Clark." She smiled warmly. "I'm glad I can see you like this at least some of the time."

"And I'm always around even when you can't. Trust in that." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're so strong. You'll handle this. I know you can."

"Only because you're here with me," she admitted. "It's okay, Kara. I don't want to overtire you."

"I appreciate that, Lana. As Clark said, we're here for you," Kara indicated before letting the link go.

"And I'm here as I said I'd be," he affirmed while squeezing her hand as a salve in the darkness.

"I can have faith again," Lana agreed with a grin. "I'll be able to function thanks to everyone. You'll see. I won't let you all down."

The trio nodded in satisfaction at her resolve. While the situation could've been hopeless, due to extraordinary love and ability, it would not be so.

And another hurdle was crossed…..


	22. Christmas Set Up Interrupted by Strife

Chapter 22 [Luthor Mansion 2018]

Clark strained to open his eyes. He felt so drained and weak. His blood burned from the Kryptonite poisoning. He wanted sleep. The image of Lana being happy lightened his heart but tired him further. A stray tear creased his cheek….

…he missed her so much….

If he just went to sleep, he could go and find her.

_Not yet, Clark._

He opened his eyes a crack to see Lana floating in the air above him. "La…na?" he whispered.

_The others are planning something special. Just a bit longer. Okay? Remember our special celebration? They're planning one for you now. _She smiled warmly letting her eyes sparkle at him. _I'm with you. I love you._

"I…love…you," he muttered as she vanished from the room. He opened his eyes fully to take in what seemed like a staging area around himself.

Emerald and scarlet streamers cascaded about the rafters A couple of small tables with accompanying chairs sat only a few feet from his bed. A ten foot tall balsam fir stood in the area's center while being fitted by Pete, Sam and Byron with its decorations. He could see his mother speaking with some dark suited man about something at a long table lined with covered containers. "Wow. Looks great, Guys," he made himself say with great effort.

Pete dropped his tinsel at the voice's sound. "Hey, Clark! Just a sec! Sam, come on!" He took her hand and hustled them over to his friend's side.

"You came?" Clark whispered huskily.

Pete clasped his hand firmly. "Like we'd stay away? Not a chance, Dude. I've seen you like this before, remember?"

Sam looked around before leaning close to him. "Besides Lana herself tipped us off. I don't understand it but we followed her lead."

_She does this for me again. _Clark sighed while fighting off a spasm. Pain burned through his system.

Sandra came running into the room and checked the diagnostics screen. She opened the drawer on Clark's nightstand and grabbed a syringe. "The doses are getting higher. We won't have enough to get him through tonight at this pace," she reported into a blue tooth device on her ear. Then she injected the purple liquid into the patient's IV and caught her breath.

Martha, Reardon and Lex approached purposefully; each with an alarmed look on their respective faces.

"I thought we only dosed every four hours to ration it out," Lex presumed.

"The readings were becoming more erratic, Mr. Luthor. Mr. Kent is degenerating faster than we anticipated," Reardon reported. "I told Mrs. Moore to administer that dose."

"At least Clark can celebrate with us tonight with minimal pain," Martha insisted. She eyed the billionaire. "Thank you, Lex, for allowing Clark this at least."

"It's a small thing," Lex noted. "You all might wish to know that the Parasite and Metallo have been taken into custody. Apparently the Justice League caught up with them hours ago. You're going to get your justice after all, it seems."

Clark stifled a sarcastic chuckle. "You…think so, Lex?" He inhaled deeply before coughing furiously. "You're…the last person to talk about…justice."

"We did always see things differently, Clark. Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't turn into a lynching," Lex assured the patient.

"You do that, Lex. You're really good at doing spin control. Always were," Pete accused. He glared at the host's gloved right hand. "Remember what caused you to get that fake hand? You used a damn ring against him like that!"

"Pete, stop," Sam countered.

"I did because he made it necessary. I had to protect myself," Lex affirmed.

"No, Sam, I have to say it. He has to hear it. Metallo did the same thing! That's why Clark is dying! What part of that _don't you get_?" Pete insisted. "You showed them Clark's Achilles heel! And you come off like this? Unreal!" He swiped his hand across his eyes refusing to let the billionaire to see his tears or show any weakness.

"I did what I had to," Lex reiterated almost robotically. "I'll let you all be alone since you feel that way. Dr. Reardon, update me on his condition if you would?" With that he wheeled around and left the room.

"Pete, he is letting us have this day with Clark. I know you're right but was it the time?" Martha queried with concern.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I can't stand to hear him talk about justice when he's worse than those SOBs! He has that hand because he did the same thing to Clark! Wish he could've kept his mouth shut on that one," Pete apologized although he allowed his feelings some freedom in the process.

"I do not blame you, Pete," Byron supported tersely. "And I have my reasons as well."

"Please, Pete. Let's calm down. You too, Byron," Martha pleaded not wanting to ruin the event altogether.

"Okay, Mrs. K. I'm just grateful I get to see my main man for Christmas," Pete relented while rubbing Clark's shoulder supportively.

"Glad you're…here too, Pete. Love you, Mom," Clark whispered low.

"Love you, Baby," Martha managed to tell him in broken tones. She grasped Pete's hand feeling glad for his support. She set her ear to his chest.

Clark frowned as if embarrassed by the death watch vigil. He sucked in a couple of weak breaths before urging, "I'd…like to see you all enjoying yourselves. Food should…be good at least. Let me…enjoy that. Okay?"

The group relented while lining up for the feast. While they weren't very hungry, they wouldn't deny Clark's request in that regard. As the covers came off, they saw heaping piles of turkey and roast beef, stuffing, mashed potatoes, beef gravy and string beans steaming in their containers. They each took a fine China plate and filled it with as much as they could manage. Then they took their seats.

"Sam?" Clark requested. "Did you bring your…violin?"

"As you requested." She walked over to the side of the room where her violin case rested against the wall. She opened it and set her violin and the bow on an empty table. She tuned the strings methodically checking their tautness and warming the bow against them for rhythmic purposes as the others took their seats. "Any requests?"

"Just play that Brahms you played for the reception please. Is…that…okay?" Clark inquired.

"Of course. I know the one indeed." She began to softly run her bow across the strings serenading the ears in the room with the delicate music. She floated on the music hoping that her artistry would dispel the pain clearly hanging in the room. When she'd finished with that piece, she moved onto another and then another…..

Clark, for his part, floated on the music. Rather than the pain, his mind moved backward once more…back to their last major celebration…back when that music was new….

…back when his dream came true if only for a short time…..


	23. Clark and Lana Get Married

Chapter 23 [The Big Wedding Day—St. Matthias Church, Granville, KS]

Lana fretted within the old granite structure on the west side of town. She had almost passed out on a couple of occasions between the cancer and her nerves. Still she determined to get through the day for Clark's sake if for nothing else. Her fingers brushed across the ruffles of her mother's wedding dress resting against her wrists. Fortunately the dress had fit especially given the short time frame for their planning purposes.

"You're doing great," Chloe cheered to her left smoothing the bride's dress and lowering the veil into position. "There! Now you're set!"

"Says you. I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack," Lana replied anxiously. "Where's your Dad?"

"He's waiting right outside the door." Hearing a knock, she answered it to find Gabe standing there. "How are we doing?"

"They're ready for the Big Moment," he revealed pleasantly. "You just keep impressing, Sweetie." He kissed his daughter softly on the cheek. "As do you, Lana. Your folks are watching upstairs right now. They'd be proud of you."

"I know but thanks, Mr. Sullivan. I appreciate that. I just want to be at my best for Clark," Lana declared anxiously. "In this and all things for as long as I can be."

"Trust me, Lana. I just spoke to him. You are his rock and his world. Disabilities mean little in this sense. Trust yourself and him. You love each other. That should be enough," he assured her. "Just make each other happy."

"Amen to that, Dad," Chloe chimed in. "By the way Kara standing by the altar waiting for us along with Clark and Pete. Shall we?"

"It's time. Death won't steal this one from me," Lana insisted as he rolled her out of the room and down the hall toward the main service area. _I will not falter. I'll be as tall as I can be. I'll be worthy of you, Clark Kent! I will be in spite of this cancer!_

[Altar—Seven minutes earlier]

Clark fussed with his tie nervously. Since he and Lana had parted on the previous evening, time had inexorably ticked by. He worried if she had some cancer attack. Perhaps some enemies with a score to settle had ambushed her and Chloe on the way there….

…perhaps his mind was coming up with reasons to be nervous….

…perhaps it was reacting to the whirlwind fashion of these nuptials….

_You know you've wanted this. Perhaps it's going way too fast but so is Lana's remaining time. She doesn't have time for a standard courtship. You two have known each other for a lifetime anyhow. _He straightened himself and relaxed. He daydreamt of the remaining time with her. _I will make her future a good one. She'll be happy. I will see to that._

"I knew we should've kicked in the serious bachelor party stuff," Pete noted with a bit of humor meant to relax his friend. "Those butterflies from high school are back."

"They never left. Makes me wonder what I saw in Lois," Clark declared.

"Good looks, successful career and driven to soar. Sounds like a match at that point especially after Lana had to leave with the Suit. Now you've got your dream…the one you've had since we were all in nursery school. About damn time, Dude," Pete assessed.

"They'll make each other happy, Pete," Kara noted from across the platform where she waited for the rest of the bridal party."

"Amen to that notion," the minister concurred. He looked over the half-full church and wished that there had been more people there. "Are you doing all right, Clark?"

"Never better, Reverend Sanders. Thanks for doing this on such short notice," Clark expressed.

"In most cases, I'd advise some time to get to know each other. However you and Lana have done that over a lifetime. Besides she has a special circumstance," Sanders assured him. Seeing that everyone was in position, he signaled to Gabe Sullivan. When the latter had slipped into the back hall to fetch the bride, he allowed himself a minute of quiet reflection.

A couple of minutes later, Gabe appeared in the doorway and nodded in affirmation.

Sanders turned to the organist. "Shall we, Mrs. Richards?"

The elderly African-American woman's fingers began their dance across the ivory keys. Their pressures came together in an elegant wedding march wafting through the church.

Martha dabbed her left eye with a handkerchief. _It's really going to happen. After so long of a wait! _She turned with everyone else as Chloe walked slowly ahead of her father and Lana into the chamber proper.

Chloe for her part moved in time to the music. While she wished that her cousin would've wished the couple well, she knew that would never happen. She saw Oliver shoot them a supportive smile and returned the gesture gladly.

"How are you doing?" Gabe whispered in Lana's ear.

"Great. Thanks," Lana responded pleasantly. She wished that she could've seen the crowd and pageantry within the church at that point. She knew it was being taped so she could watch it with Kara and Clark's assistance later at the farm. Still it felt strange to have so many people watching her and not be able to see them….

…to see her Plaid Prince waiting for her….

Gabe wheeled her up the ramp and over to where the others waited for them. He shook Clark's hand earnestly. "Take care of her, Clark. She's quite a woman."

"I will with everything I have," Clark vowed earnestly while looking toward his beloved. Perhaps he strayed off the path with Lois. But now his heart walked back down its Path True. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Glad this is happening," Lana admitted.

"As am I," Clark declared proudly. He nodded to Kara. ["Ready?"]

["Ready,"] his cousin agreed while opening herself to him and vice-versa. They combined their concentration and energy to boost the effort before she linked with Lana.

The bride forced herself to stay still as her head buzzed with the now-familiar vibe. Her brain received its input from its outside sources. Her eyes cleared to see Clark standing there beaming warmly on her. She turned her head in tune with Kara's to take in the whole crowd.

"We're all here for Clark and you," Kara whispered in her ear. "Enjoy it."

Lana nodded as she turned back toward the minister. "Reverend, can we start please?"

Sanders smiled and began the service. He waxed perhaps a bit too lengthily on the obligations of husband and wife to care for each other in sunshine and rain; in plenty and in want. He noted how the couple in front of him offered testimony of that notion. He offered some Biblical verses to that effect reminding the crowd of loyalty and fealty in all things.

Then he turned to the couple. "Before God, I ask you, Clark Jonathan Kent, do you swear to take Lana now and forever forsaking all others from this day forth. For richer and poorer? In sickness and health? To treat her with respect and dignity for the days you both shall live?"

"I do," Clark vowed without hesitation. He grinned at her with affection and let his eyes sparkle into hers.

"And you, Lana Elizabeth Lang, before God, do you swear to take Clark now and forever forsaking all others from this day forth. For richer and poorer? In sickness and health? To treat her with respect and dignity for the days you both shall live?"

"I do," Lana vowed without hesitation offering her Love a warm and inviting smile.

"Do we have the rings?" Sanders requested.

Pete handed Clark a simple diamond ring. "Here you go, Clark."

Chloe held up a wedding band. "When the moment comes, Reverend."

Sanders nodded in affirmation. "Clark, place the ring on Lana's hand and repeat after me…."

Clark slid the ring onto Lana's finger and repeated the mantra of fidelity to her and everyone else.

"Now, Lana, if you would?" Sanders requested.

Chloe handed her the wedding band and smiled to Clark with an affirmative nod.

Lana considered the band along with Kara for a long second. Then she enthusiastically slid the bauble onto his ring finger and repeated the words after Sanders.

"There now. Everything is in order. By the authority vested in me by God and the State of Kansas, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Sanders concluded.

Clark lifted Lana's veil to see her looking contentedly at him. "At last."

"At long last," she agreed while anxiously grinning. "You heard him. Kiss me already."

He chuckled and locked lips with hers for a long minute. Their energies flowed back and forth between one another. Then they broke away to face the crowd.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent?" Sanders announced.

The audience stood and applauded enthusiastically. They knew how the couple had struggled with their respective heartaches. They'd watched them wander off the path and run from their common bond. Yet at that point, they'd chosen to return to their destined love. Perhaps it wasn't for as long as might have been but their love was to be celebrated nonetheless.

And that in the final analysis is all that really mattered between them…..


	24. A Memorial to Love

Chapter 24 [Fourth of July—two weeks following the wedding]

The air had turned hotter than a furnace as the calendar turned from June to July. Farmers hustled to keep their corn and wheat irrigated. The few clouds skittered across the unforgiving robin egg blue backdrop. The humidity hung so heavily in the air that one could cut it with a knife.

On the Kent Farm, Clark rushed between his three worlds. In the first case, he more than kept up his end for Perry White in running the _Daily Planet_'s Granville Bureau. He kept the farm going despite the conditions. However his mind remained on the third and most important part of his world. He watched his wife but wanted to give her space to fight her battles. He wanted to do more but had accepted the impending finality of their situation. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. But recalling what had happened with Jonathan years before, he knew there was nothing he could do in the face of the Great Reaper.

Still he could plan a bit. He'd talked with the folks in Granville and Junction City about the big Fourth of July festival and fireworks going on the latter town. He determined that Lana would get another big night no matter what. Accordingly he made reservations and such.

And so the best laid plans went….

Lana struggled to get around even in her wheelchair on that particular morning. She hacked ferociously spitting up some phlegm into the toilet. The tendrils of numbness interfered with her arms and hands working the wheels forcing her to slowly amble the chair across the floor. She huffed for breath after burning breath. _This isn't fair. I can't even take care of myself much less be the wife that Clark deserves! _She forced her arm toward her face but it couldn't quite get there.

"Lana, what's wrong? Here let me help you," Martha noticed. She ripped a tissue from the box and gently wiped her daughter-in-law's cheeks.

"Sorry, Mom. I just wish I wasn't so _helpless_! I know what's going on! But Clark deserves better. I…" Lana broke down and bowed her head.

Martha embraced her. "You are doing your best, Lana. Clark knows that. He chose to be with you. Please understand that you are not a burden to him or me. All right? Please stop that kind of talk."

"It's so hard to…." Lana broke down into another fierce coughing fit. She spasmed dramatically.

"I know it is. But we give to each other as much as we can for as long as we can. Do you understand me? Clark isn't just a hero because of his abilities. It's his heart that makes him a hero. It's your heart that draws him to you. All right?" Martha insisted. "You're doing what you can within the season allotted to you. It's all any of us can do."

"I know. I just wish it were longer," Lana lamented.

"We all do. I can tell you though a lot of people treasure their time around you. Your relationship with Clark has been a cornerstone for him. I wish it hadn't taken so long for you two to get to this point. I wish you had a real lifetime in this marriage. But you two have had a lifetime. Take that as seriously as he does. Even though Jonathan's been gone for nine years, I still love and treasure the time I had with him," Martha explained while trying to give the younger woman some perspective.

"You two were amazing. You created this home and so much more," Lana concurred.

"And you create that with Clark. Maybe it isn't for as long or as much but you two have your own foundation. You love each other. You respect tradition and values. Those are what counts," Martha concluded.

Lana nodded. She could feel the burden lightening a bit. "As I said, you're amazing."

"Not as much as I'd like but thanks," Martha replied with relief. Just then she saw the door opening and Clark come walking in. "Clark, what's going on?"

"Hi, Mom, Lana. Hey I have something I flew out for," he noted while giving Lana a kiss on the cheek. "You doing all right?"

Not wanting to get his mood down, she nodded. "Sure. Just having some issues with my arms working this wheelchair is all. What's going on?"

"Why don't we see?" he asked her almost mischievously. He reestablished their 'seeing eye' connection. Then he wheeled her out the door and down the ramp toward the driveway. "Come on, Mom! You too!"

"What are you up to, Clark?" Lana inquired pointedly. "I…" Her eyes went wide.

There, by the truck, sat three cherry sapling trees in their balls of dirt waiting to be planted.

"I know how you love to look at them. I figured we'd have some here," he informed her. "Hope you like them."

"Like them? Clark, this is great! Thank you," his wife expressed enthusiastically. During the previous year, he'd flown her to Washington, DC, the Pacific Northwest and even across the Pacific to Japan so that she could experience those places for herself. On all of those trips, she'd admired the simple beauty and flowers of the cherry trees.

And now she could have them in the front yard for herself.

"Want to give me a hand?" he supposed while handing her a shovel.

"I can…do a couple of scrapes. At least I can help in spirit, right?" she agreed. After Martha had wheeled her up to the trees, she pointed over by the western fence bordering on her parents' old property. "How about over there? That way my parents can share too?"

"Over there it is," he agreed with a grin. He wheeled her over to the designated spot. Then, in turn, he brought each tree over. "Break ground for me?"

She ground her teeth and hefted the shovel. "Hate being this weak," she muttered while scraping a small amount of dirt across the spot.

"You aren't. It's okay. You did your share. Now…" He dug out a small trough at super speed. Then he set each tree in its spot. Finally he refilled the trough sealing the trees into their growing spots. "There! Our trees!" He grinned at her warmly.

"Our trees," she murmured to herself thinking of how those trees would grow and blossom for years to come on the prairie. She could almost see children admiring the flowers in the spring and enjoying the fruit of mid-summer. She could smell the fragrant aroma from the trees in that regard….

….the trees much as with their love giving so much….

"Yes. Remember, Lana, it doesn't matter about this stuff. You've been there for me too. Now these trees will carry on for us. We'll start them on the journey but they'll be here for a long, long time. They carry our love within them." He hugged her shoulders. "Our love…."

For a minute she didn't feel pain but rather a warm rush. "Our love…." She smiled dreamily.

"See what I was telling you, Lana?" Martha reminded her.

"Yeah I do. Thanks," Lana noted with a smile. She considered the saplings and knew that she wouldn't be forgotten by any means. That made her feel immensely better.

"You have a little time to look at these today. We, Mrs. Kent, have an outing in Junction City tonight," he informed her.

"We do? Oh, Clark, I'd love to do the festival but I can't get around with all of those people. Too bad I'd love to see the fireworks," Lana declined.

"I know. I figured we'd do the fireworks from a _special angle_. How'd you like to escort Superman to the fireworks?" he revealed. "I can hover above them and let you see them that way…up close and personal."

"Clark, is that safe?" Martha worried.

"We'll still be far enough away that she'll be okay, Mom. I figure Lana loves fireworks and…well…this is the best celebration in the state. So why not?" he supposed.

"I'll be okay, Mom," Lana assured her.

Martha nodded albeit with some reservations. While she was glad that Clark had planned some fun couple things for them both, she hoped it would go the way he'd planned….


	25. Fourth of July Celebration

Chapter 25

[Smallville—Kent Farm]

The day had passed all too quickly in spite of the conditions outside. Clark and Lana spent the day helping Martha with baking oatmeal cookies and drinking lemonade. They watered their new trees making sure that the latter would be able to deal with the harsh Kansas sunshine. Mostly though they simply enjoyed each other's company making the most of their time.

Martha surprised them with a picnic albeit at the kitchen table with plenty of chicken and potato salad. She enjoyed the simple ambiance of the whole meal with the younger couple recalling several times with Jonathan of those things….

…sharing hopes and dreams…

…sharing the ups and downs….

_Please have fun tonight. _"So when are you two taking off?" she queried.

"I figured we'd fly over after sunset. Maybe about nineish? The fireworks start at 9:30 so we have plenty of time," he proposed.

"As long as it's dark, why not? Just make sure they don't see us," Lana pointed out.

"They won't or they won't get a clear look at you," he assured her. "People won't care if I'm up there taking in a new angle. Relax. I want tonight to be the best for you."

She smiled. "I know. I want that too." And she truly believed that.

Now to make reality sync up with that sentiment…..

[Sunset]

Lana sat on the front porch while waiting for Clark to put on his costume. Despite that she didn't have the sight link on, she wanted to experience the world for herself and totally on her terms. She comforted herself with the billowing of the cool breeze coming across her face. Her ears perked to a couple of birds serenading her from a tree top perch nearby. The sweet smell of Martha's sunflowers pleasantly filled her nostrils…

_Natura_'s best symphony played uniquely for her…and they weren't even in the air yet….

_I wish Clark wouldn't have gone through this trouble for me. _She wanted to roll her wheelchair right back in the house and beg him just to sit on the porch with her. All she needed really was to be there with him on the porch swing….

…the fireworks from Granville would've been fine….

…maybe some symphony music playing in the background from the old farm radio….

But she knew Clark wanted to give her something _truly _special.

_This is as much his night as he wants it to be yours, Lana. Deal with that. _She repressed a spasm and sat tall. She wouldn't ruin their night…no matter what burned through her….

His foot falls echoed back to her ears before he even stepped out onto the porch. His cape clearly ruffled in the breeze.

"Have your uniform properly pressed for me, my _Superman_?" she teased.

He smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Always. Ready for your show?"

"I'm already getting it around us. Can't wait for the next act," she informed him with a smile.

"All right then!" He gently cradled her in his arms. "Hang on!" He flexed his legs and launched them high into the air. Rather than fly at full cork for Junction City, he kept his pace at a slower rate. "Turning the link on. Okay?"

She nodded silently. She felt the usual buzz in her head. Her eyes came into focus. The breath caught in her throat.

Around them, the sun's setting rays had turned the cumulus clouds shades of magenta, crimson and orange. Shards of pink, blue and purple wisped through those landscapes. Puffy columns extended toward her as if in greeting.

Behind them, _Nocturne's _dark cloak interspersed with distant stellar sparkles raced toward them wanting her temporary dominance over the light…and to offer a different perspective of beauty on the day.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I do this more often than you think. Love sunsets up here," he declared. "I thought it was time to share one with you. I wanted you to experience this." He nodded to himself. "Hang on." He dipped them below the clouds just as the day's last light faded to a delicate pink on the western horizon.

Beneath them the crowds were just assembling on the Junction City Fairgrounds. Under the glaring and humming lights, blankets and sheets spread across the grass and dirt surface forming a kind of checkerboard effect. The aromas of grilling meat and barbeque wafted upward on the breeze. The sweet twang of old school country music lightened the event.

"Aren't we too close?" she wondered.

"They can't see us up here," he assured her as the night totally enveloped them. He looked toward the northeast. Wistfully his eyes searched the dark backdrop until they discovered their destination….

…in response a unique crimson star floating in the midst of a stellar mini-archipelago twinkled three times….

"What's that star? It's so pretty! There doesn't seem to be another like it!" she realized.

"It's called Rao. It's Krypton's sun," he explained. "The light takes about ten years to get here from its location in space."

"So it's already changed?" she deduced. "Wonder what we'd find if we went there?"

He shrugged. "A glowing green ring of Kryptonite asteroids floating around it if the Fortress' records are right. I don't remember hardly anything of Krypton except my birth mother saying good bye to me before putting me in the Ship."

"Lara." Lana nodded recalling the meeting with her clone several years earlier. "Clark, she was a truly special woman. You should be proud that she was your birth mother just as Martha's your mother here. I'm sure Martha would've loved to meet her."

"Thanks for saying that. I appreciate it. You're a special woman too." He kissed her brow as softly as a bit of dandelion fuzz might alight on the grass far below. "Our love shapes the universe as well. Never forget that."

"I won't," she assured him.

Just then a brilliant explosion echoed a hundred feet underneath them bathing the sky in a shade of lime green.

"Wow! That was close!" she exclaimed.

"It's all right. We're still a ways away. I wanted to see it up close and personal," he assured her gently. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know, Clark. Thanks," she declared while resting her head against the red-s on his chest. She enjoyed the multi-colored light display washing over them. Reds, yellows, oranges, purples in addition to her preferred pinks played out for their satisfaction. Beneath them she heard the music faintly serenading the whole thing. "How can I hear that?"

"Hear what?" he wondered. "The music?" Seeing her nod, he smiled. "I'm boosting the effect a little and enhancing your hearing. Just the practice Kara and I have been working on. She wanted you to enjoy this as well."

She went silent not wanting to miss another second of her special treat. Through him, her enhanced senses partook of the whole scene unfolding in front of her. Her heart nearly stopped from the ecstasy. Even if she really floated just under the cloud line, she floated even higher on the inside with her beloved star traveler….

…her Superman…

…her Plaid Knight….

…_her Clark…._

As the last firework lit up the Kansas night, her lips seized onto his in a simultaneous celebration of their own. Perhaps in gratitude….perhaps in defiance of _Tempus_' fleeing before their eyes….they wouldn't be denied at that moment.

They expressed their defiant love of him for all time.

He accepted the gesture and returned it for his part. He wouldn't be denied his princess no matter the circumstance…no matter what…Even if Death separated them, he'd decided to wait until they were reunited…

…and he would do everything to make sure of that….

As that display faded into _Memoria_'s track, he broke off the kiss and asked her, "You enjoy that?"

"Everything, Clark. Can we maybe fly around a while or is your Mom expecting us back at any point?" she supposed.

"I told her you might want something like that," he indicated. "Sure. We can do something special." He did the math in his head. "I know just the place." He zipped them eastward and toward her surprise.

_Where is he going? _She scratched her head while feeling him rising into the enveloping clouds and picking up speed.

"You'll have to find out. We'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm not doing the 'total super speed' so you'll be okay," he assured her as they pressed on. "It's a surprise." He grinned for her benefit as they kept going….

[Bari, Italy—Right about the time Clark thought it would be]

Minutes after Clark's last cryptic clue, her impatience nagged at her. She knew it was a surprise. Still she wanted to know _now_ what was up his sleeve. _Figures he finally gets romantic and I turn into the impatient idiot! Grrr! Just enjoy it, Lana. _Then her eyes perked to something in front of them.

A bit of light pressed up against the dark.

"Is that dawn?" she wondered aghast.

"Yeah it is. That means we're right about where I want to be. Hang on," he noted while descending through the brightening clouds.

She could perceive a rocky coastline dotted with villas and olive groves. On two sides, the sea met the rocks with undeniable force and foam sprays. After a minute, her eyes went wide. "Clark! That's Bari!"

"It is. I remember you talking about that family you helped down here. I managed to track them down. They invited us for breakfast," he revealed.

"Clark,_ you didn't! _They can't afford it!" she protested.

"They told you to relax and yes they can do a nice breakfast. They don't know I'm Clark. All they know is that Superman is your friend and he wanted to do something nice for you," he assured her. "So what do you think of the sunrise?"

Much as the Kansas sunset's colors had seized her attention on the previous night, the Mediterranean dawn greeted her with a rainbow of colors. The salt sea air blended with the sharp smells of olives and rosemary growing far below. "You knew I wanted to come back here, didn't you?"

"It was pretty obvious. I'm not about to deny you anything," he told her frankly. "What better than a breakfast with friends in such a great place?"

"I'll agree with that," she relented as they landed on the rocky soil. "Thanks, Clark, for doing this." Her eyes shone warmly into his.

"That's all the thanks I'll ever need," he insisted as he carried her toward the villa.

A slender man with dark hair, a white shirt and dark trousers came out. "_Signor Superman_, _bonjourno!"_

"_Bonjourno, Signor Rostolla!" _Lana greeted in slightly-accented Italian. "How is your family?"

"We are fine. It is an honor to have you and the legendary Superman for breakfast," Rostolla replied pleasantly. "It is honor to meet you, _Signor_."

"And you. Sorry I don't speak Italian," Clark apologized but shook the man's hand.

"I'll have to translate for him, _Signor. _He's honored too," she explained.

"No matter. For you two, only the best!" Rostolla ushered them both inside of his dwelling. There he smiled at the woman putting out a plate of sliced fruit and some scrambled eggs. "Maria! _Signora Lang _and her friend are here!"

The hostess turned toward them with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. "Ah! What a treat! _Bonjourno, Superman y Signora! _Please sit! It is a pleasure to welcome you!" She kissed each of them on the cheeks. Even as she noted what Clark had told them about Lana's situation, she betrayed no reaction. Especially given the help that their friend had given them earlier, neither host nor hostess would make their guests feel any different or less special than anyone else…..

…the sickness didn't make Lana any less of a person….

Clark set his wife down gently into a chair and bowed his head in silent thanks to Maria for her gracious hospitality. Then he sat down next to her.

Lana admired the simple dwelling much as she had when she'd stayed there previously. Maybe city people had more but she loved the genuine feelings that these people had for others. And in that, she could enjoy….

….that and looking into her husband's wonderful eyes and basking in the masterpiece his wonderful heart had wrought especially for her….

…that was something to hang onto forever….


	26. Lana's Passing

Chapter 26

[Luthor Mansion—2018]

Waves of nausea pulled Clark out of his reverie and back to the present. He forced himself to remain stolid so as to not disturb his friends' celebration in front of him. After all, he enjoyed their happiness.

"We're okay, Clark," Sandra assured him. She pulled a white curtain obscuring the others. Then she walked up to him and slid a plastic container under his chin. "Sorry but you look like you need it."

He threw up a stinky kryptonite-laden mess into the container somehow getting it all in there. "Th…thanks, Sandra."

"No problem. I'm here. So's everyone else." She screwed the lid on. "You've been kind of out of it. Thinking of Lana helps with the pain?"

"It does. Sorry. I…." He shook violently from the latest set of spasms jerking his body around. The fire in his veins burned harsher than ever. He screamed.

Sandra yanked the curtain back to see everyone's attention clearly on her and the patient. The monitors were going crazy in back of them.

Reardon rushed over and examined the readouts. "He's going into some sort of arrest." She shook her head wishing they could do more.

Martha put her head down on her son's chest straining to hear his tortured breathing.

Sandra set the sealed container gently in the wastebasket before embracing Byron for comfort.

"So the downward slide presses/The hero resists as possible/Love him caresses/As he suffers Malady's crucible," the poet quipped morosely.

"Like your lighter stuff better, Dude," Pete remarked.

"It's an assessment, Pete. He's right," Sam noted. "And we're here to help. Wish we could do more."

"Clark would tell you that you're doing that by being here," Martha assured them.

Clark, on the other hand, had slipped back into the fevered reverie. Once more he saw the past as Fate's strings clinched the previous time…..

[A/N: Hanky Alert! Here's the moment we've all been dreading….]

[Kent Farm—Two weeks following the Fourth of July/Bari Breakfast]

A gentle rain fell on the Kansas prairie on that mid-July day. The crops almost seemed to reach up to receive its nourishment. Humidity hung in the air. A few grasshoppers chomped hungrily on leaves before them; their jaws cutting down the life before it.

An apt yet dark prophecy of what was to come….

Lana coughed heavily on the couch. She wanted to do her weekly polishing of the furniture to assist in the efforts around the house. She leaned over and spat blood into a Styrofoam cup beside her feeling gross at she did it before setting it back on the nightstand beside her.

Meantime the polish and rags sat on the side table unused….

She hated herself for feeling so weak Two days after the festival and the Mediterranean surprise, her body's twitching picked up in intensity again. The numbness held her limbs hostage. She hacked constantly keeping Clark and herself awake at all hours of the night. Increasingly she couldn't do anything even with Clark assisting her.

He'd gone out to the barn only five minutes earlier to check on the chores. He'd said he'd be right back.

Time dragged for her. _I'm a mess. What's going on now?_

_The end of your suffering, Sweetie…._

Lana beheld a brunette female figure in a white flowing robe and a familiar face in the darkness before herself. She knew Clark wasn't helping her at the moment so she didn't understand how she could see the visitor. Still the face…. She gasped. "Mom?"

_Yes, Lana, it's me. _Laura smiled serenely. _You've suffered enough. It's time for you to come home. Call Clark. _

"Clark…" Lana coughed violently and spat again into the cup. "Sorry….I….How will he…take it?"

_Another prepares him for this point. Call him, _her mother bade.

"Clark!" she called and waited for her beloved to answer….

[Kent Barn]

Clark swept the concrete floor at super speed. He'd made sure the stalls and animals were in order. He'd fed and watered them all. The milk had long since been collected….

…Still he lingered….

Lana needed his help….

…and yet still he loitered there….

_Why can't you just go back to the house? _He dreaded the iciness he'd felt from her body. Not from her mind or heart, grant you. But her hands had seemed clammy and cold for days. She'd been weak and listless. She couldn't access his link as easily as she had in the beginning.

He bowed his head. His heart knew the answer before his brain would admit it.

_You clean that floor anymore and we'll need glasses. _

He froze and turned to find Jonathan standing behind him. "Dad?"

"Hey, Clark. What's going on? Don't you have some _other _place to be right now?" Jonathan queried expectantly.

"Just wanted this place to be clean for Mom and Lana. You know how Mom likes that," Clark deflected.

"Son, stop with the sweeping. It's getting close to time. That's why I'm here. You remember how you carried on after I passed on?" the farmer urged.

Clark silently bowed his head. The sadness and pain began to swamp him.

Jonathan embraced him. "Clark, I wish I could cure Lana. Lord knows I wish I had the answer. I am sorry I didn't trust her with your Secret. Maybe you two would've had more time together. The most important thing now though is she needs you to be strong. When she does pass on, she needs you there at her side. That day is _today_, Son."

"Jonathan?" Martha asked in a surprised tone.

"Hi, Martha." Jonathan smiled at her. "Sorry about the impromptu visit. I was sent here on business. We need to get to the house."

"House? Lana?" Martha realized.

"Clark!" Lana called to Clark.

"Lana! Sorry, I…." Clark super sped across the expanse and into the house in a blur.

"I'm sorry, Martha. I know how hard this is and will be. It's Lana's time," Jonathan revealed.

"As in The Time?" Getting a nod from her deceased husband, she stared at him. "You're here to take Lana?"

"No. I'm here to help you and Clark get ready. Follow me," Jonathan noted as he led her across the driveway and into the house.

_Clark, brace yourself! _Martha thought to herself while fearing the worst.

Clark rushed desperately into the house. His heart beat helter-skelter. Sweat drenched his brow. "Lana!"

"She's right here, Clark. It's okay," Laura assured him. "I thought your father would've told you."

"He did. With all due respect, Mrs. Lang, how can you say it's okay? Lana's dying," he pointed out.

"Clark, please stop yelling at my Mom. She's…right. It's okay," Lana interceded as strongly as she could.

"But…" Clark stammered.

"Our time's been wonderful, Clark. We've been in love since that birthday wish, remember? You're everything I can hope for. Thank you for giving…me this great home," Lana told him.

He took her hands solemnly into his own. "It's my pleasure. Thank you for being my wife and for loving me all of our lives. I just wish it was for longer. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Clark. Despite me passing on, just try to stop me from watching over you. As for not being long enough, we have forever. Wait for me and look after our trees please?" Lana vowed with a pointed twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course I'll watch after them. Have no doubt that I'll wait for you, Lana. Whether it takes years or centuries, we will see each other again," he told her. "One last kiss?"

"Please." Lana smiled with effort.

His lips locked onto hers delicately. Once more they brushed _Amor_'s strokes across her fading features and salved their pain. They poured energy into her defiantly trying to resist Death's handiwork.

"My Superman….I…love…you," Lana whispered before closing her eyes. Her breathing slowed and then stopped completely. Her hands went limp in his.

"Lana…Lana, I…" He sucked in a burning breath of his own. His heart ached. The sobs emerged from his throat. His tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Clark. Just know Lana's not in pain anymore. She will always love you. I want to add my thanks. You've always been there for her when Lewis and I couldn't be. I hope it comforts you to know we consider you a part of our family as well," Laura assured him.

"As we do, Lana, Laura," Jonathan affirmed. "Why don't you go and see to her? Martha and I have things here."

"Before you go, thanks, Mrs. Lang, and sorry about…what I…said," Clark apologized.

"It's okay, Clark. And please I prefer if you'd call me Mom," Laura assured her son-in-law before giving him a hug. Then she disappeared into the mid-day light.

Martha hesitated while fighting her own emotions. She remembered how it felt when the angel next to herself had passed along. She'd fought with some of the same feelings she imagined Clark was dealing with at the moment. "Clark, your Dad and I are here with you. Okay?"

"Mom, Dad, I…." Clark grabbed onto both of them. Somehow he managed not to crush her in his grief.

"Let it out, Clark. It's okay. We're here," Jonathan advised soothingly. "Just let it all out."

"I miss her too, Baby. She's not in pain. She still loves you. Think of that," Martha added.

Clark heard the words somehow through the waves of emotional furor and numbness raging inside of himself. Still he didn't really react to them. He was too overwhelmed with grief and pain. He curled up into a ball.

And his parents stayed right there by his side comforting him. Love didn't give an inch in that instance….


	27. The Passing of a Hero

Chapter 27 [Luthor Mansion—2018]

By now everyone had congregated close to Clark's bedside. They'd stopped any semblance of festivity or feasting. Now they actively watched in a vigil for their beloved hero. They saw every labored breath rasping through his mouth and down into his tortured lungs.

Off to the back, Lex stood in the doorway. He'd rushed down there at Reardon's urging yet stayed in the background. He had no wish to argue with his former friend on the latter's death bed. Part of him wished he could have been in the center of the gathering by the bed….

….yet the _mortmain _affixed to his right wrist reminded him why he couldn't be…

_What a waste. _He knew Clark didn't buy the whole justice deal. He didn't care what the others had thought. He'd make Metallo and the Parasite pay for robbing him of his game. No matter what it took, he'd make them pay.

"Mr. Luthor?" Reardon inquired while shaking him from his reverie. "It'll be anytime. His pulse is weakening."

"I understand," Lex replied with a surprising break to his voice. Despite his resolve, his guilt over Fate broke into his voice. He spat in disgust at himself. Then he stopped cold at the sight around them.

Interspersed within the crowd, several glowing figures watched events closely. One by one, they turned toward him in disapproval for a brief second before returning to their task.

Kyla Buckwater wiped the patient's brow gently with some sort of cooling cloth.

Alicia stood by the now-shut off monitors silently.

Ryan rubbed his dying friend's shoulder.

Jonathan remained by his wife at the bedside.

"It must really suck, doesn't it, Luthor?" Hawkman rasped sarcastically from beside him. His dark eyes burned into Lex's from within his mask.

"Haven't passed to your next life yet, Hall?" Lex scoffed with equal fervor.

"I have one more task yet. A request from someone special. You know? We'll make sure Clark's okay. Just stay out of the way. Even you can't screw this up now," Hawkman dissed the host before marching toward the group.

_Be that way! _Lex stewed over the dismissal yet didn't move an inch.

Clark gasped for breath. He could barely keep his eyes open. He didn't have the energy to do anything much for that matter. He now wondered if this is how Lana felt at the end. _And I wasn't strong enough for her. How do I deserve this attention from everyone? What will I see on the other side?_

As if on cue, he saw his angelic escort of sorts. His eyes went wide.

"Clark, what is it? It's going to be okay," Martha queried. She grabbed onto her son's hand desperately.

"M…Mom, it's okay," Clark assured her weakly. "They're here."

"Who, Clark?" Pete queried not understanding.

"Kyla, Alicia, my Dad and an old friend of mine," Clark clarified with a smile. "Thank you all."

"You're welcome, Clark," Kyla told him.

"It's time, Son," Jonathan announced as he had on the Awful Day years earlier.

"We're to see you up there. Big time orders, Kal," Hawkman affirmed.

"One minute." He strained to slit his eyes and speak. "Pete, Byron, thanks…for everything. Tell…Chloe…sorry."

"She'll understand. Hey thanks for being so cool, Dude. Love you," Pete declared while rubbing his shoulder.

"I will have something special for you shortly. The Muse will not fail you. That I promise," Byron vowed.

"I know you won't." Clark looked straight at Martha. "Mom, not…much longer. Just…wanted you to know…I appreciate that you…and Dad took me in. That you…let me have these friends. Now…I have to leave… Love you."

"You'll always be with me, Clark. You found your Dad and me. Be at peace, Baby. Go and be with Lana. I…." She wept with tortured tears at the impending transition.

"Come, Son." Jonathan extended his hand. He wished he could do more to assure Martha at that moment at time as he'd done for her and Clark when Lana had passed away. Now however there was the main task at hand.

Clark felt himself floating above his tortured body. Somehow he wasn't burdened with pain or emotion any more. He saw that he wore white robes now as well. "So I'm dead."

"You're transitioning, Kal," Hawkman clarified. "This life is over. Now come." He stepped into formation with the girls and Ryan forming an honor guard of sorts befitting the hero that Clark was. "Jonathan?"

"It's going to be all right. There are other heroes you've inspired who are ready to take up the fight," Jonathan assured his son.

And in a flash of light, the honor guard departed taking their charge with them.

And so one age ended and another began…..


	28. Clark's Funerals

Chapter 28

After Clark's passing, preparations went into overdrive for his funeral. As one might expect, the news flashed quickly through social media like wildfire. World leaders rerouted plans to find their way toward the Midwest. Governor Granger handpicked a military honor guard for a much-deserved seven gun salute.

Byron, Pete, Oliver, Bart and Cyborg would serve as pall bearers.

The former secluded himself in his cellar sanctum from everyone save his beloved Sandra. His pen scratched away on a fitting eulogy for his friend.

It was a somber day.

[_Daily Planet—_Christmas Day]

For days following the epic standoff, Perry White had whipped his reporters and interns on mercilessly. Although his gruff exterior had seemed more fiery, inwardly he worried over the lack of word either way. He'd called on several sources for any sort of information.

Even after the Parasite and Metallo had been taken into custody, no information had been forthcoming.

_Damn it, Clark! Where the Hell are you? _White nearly bit into his cigar. He held it in his hand tersely while looking through the window.

"Hey, Chief! We have news!" Jimmy Olsen announced while barging into the office.

"OLSEN, DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU! DON"T CALL ME…." White stopped cold at the sad look on the intern's face. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I've got it, Jimmy. Why don't you take five?" Chloe assured him before stepping into the office and shutting the door firmly behind herself.

"Mrs. Queen, you just walk in here without a proper good morning?" White gruffly spat at her.

"I have bigger things on my mind, _Perry_, than that. OKAY? Oliver and I just received word a couple of hours ago." Chloe glared with full hazel fury at the editor-in-chief. "Besides I remember someone stumbling half-drunk into my editorial office back in the day too."

"Little difference between the _Daily Planet _and _The Torch_, Sister. What's your news?" White retorted without giving an inch. "I have a missing reporter in your neck of the woods. I don't have time for games!"

"Nor do I. Clark passed away at 9:30 last night in Smallville. Funeral's already been set for next Monday," Chloe informed him grimly. Although her eyes watered, she would not break down while on task. She owed Clark that much.

White collapsed into his chair. All of the bluster faded from his face. "Great Caesar's Ghost!" He pounded the end of his cigar butt into the glass ash tray in front of himself. For a full minute he hesitated as he digested the fact that his indestructible reporter was gone. "Damn it. Kid was one in a million." He slammed his fist on his desk in frustration.

"Damn straight," she muttered while bowing her head. "Sorry I'm dealing with my own stuff."

White forced himself from his chair. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was out of line before." He handed her a box of tissues. "You confirmed this?"

"The Lowell Country coroner faxed me Clark's death certificate. Oliver and I pulled a few strings to get it. I wish it wasn't true," she confirmed without hesitation. "Perry, I'm getting myself ready to write his eulogy. It's going to be a bitch but I don't trust _anyone _else to do it."

White relit the remains of his cigar. Then he stormed over to the door and flung it open. Seeing Jimmy looking forlornly at his computer screen, he softened his stance. "Olsen, I need something."

"Yes sir, Mr. White?" Jimmy asked while trying to stay composed.

"Run down to the archives. You find me what you think are the biggest things Superman has _ever _done ASAP! Understood?" White instructed. When the younger man sprinted toward the elevator, he picked up a phone and hit the page button. "Attention, Everyone! Stop the presses! And I mean _now_. We have confirmation from an impeccable source that Superman has passed away. All editors are to report to the meeting room immediately! We have a memorial edition to get out immediately!"

A pall dropped over the news room. People stared at their boss incredulously. They didn't get how _anything _or _anyone _could _kill _Superman.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE OLSEN RUNNING? DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? DAMN IT! MOVE NOW! White tersely bellowed before storming back into his office and slamming the door behind him. "Queen, you want a spot on Page 1 for the memorial issue?"

"I'm writing that eulogy for the _Ledger_, Perry. I'm not trusting anyone else with that," Chloe affirmed.

And well you shouldn't except _me._ I'm not going to allow anyone to hack Clark Kent's legacy. I know how important this is to you. Frankly without him, I wouldn't be here either," he stated.

"Fine. Just us. Let me know what you want to do," she relented.

"Follow me. You're with us in that room. I need someone to ram the stick up their asses," he declared while opening the door and leading her out.

_We won't let you down, Clark. _For a brief second, she hesitated at his empty desk. Her eyes lingered over his forlorn name plate sitting there.

"Queen, come on. We have this to do. Remember?" White pressed.

She collected herself and nodded. Then she headed toward the elevator with White in her wake.

Neither Superman nor Clark Kent would get short shrift on her watch….

[Four Days Later]

As expected, the throng descended upon a gravesite. The politicians and soldiers paid homage. Several Metropolis PD officers carried a coffin to a gravesite….

Police stood by in case of trouble with rioters within the massive crowd thousands deep who mourned their hero's demise.

…too bad the coffin was a symbolic one only….

Some secrets needed to be kept after all.

[Smallville Cemetery]

[A/N: "Clark" is my original work…]

Three hours to the west, the town of Smallville showed up to inter one of their own. Former high school classmates arrived with their respects. Reverend Sanders eulogized in the same church where he'd married the young couple only a few years earlier.

Oliver, Pete, White and Chloe all waxed poetically over their deceased friend's achievements. Of course none mentioned the Big Secret which they all shared. They simply spoke of the man he'd developed into. They told the world of Clark's heart and how much he'd given them all. Each glanced at the gravesite and hoped that he had been reunited with Lana once again.

When she finished and dried her cheeks one last time, Chloe sucked in a deep breath. "Thanks, Everyone. Byron Moore wanted the last word. He's composed a piece for us to hear. Byron?"

Byron squeezed Sandra's hand gently. Then he trudged up to the platform. "Thank you, Chloe. Might I assist you?" He guided her down and over to Oliver's side before returning to the microphone. "I am afraid I am not used to reciting in front of such an august company. Clark did so much for me personally. He opened my life and was such a great friend. As with most of you, the last week has dragged by. But I wanted to give him a proper send off. He produced a piece of parchment paper and cleared his throat. Fighting off a spasm from his other self, he began,

"_Clark_

_Byron Moore_

_December 2018_

_What is a friend?_

_That's one to know._

_With you stand til end_

_Against any foe_

_In darkness I languished_

_For years I cried_

_Pain on me garnished_

_As Luthors lied_

_Clark me freed_

_Hope he me gave_

_The light I did see_

_From darkness he me sav'd_

_A good man he was_

_Son, husband and brother true_

_Did he tasks without fuss_

_A man like others few_

_We all know _

_Some of what he did_

_Love Clark did sow_

_Darkness did he us rid_

_Now return he will_

_To Beloved Lana_

_His heart she'll fill_

_Intertwined are their hands_

_Sleep now, Clark_

_With your friends' thanks_

_You took away the dark_

_With earnestness frank_

_Be with Lana again_

_Be happy once more _

_Immerse thyself in Amor's refrain_

_Let warm come from thy core_

_Love thyself_

_Brother of mine_

_You who me help'd_

_Be now in light Divine…._"

Byron stifled a tear and a tremor. He somberly rolled the parchment paper and tied it together with a ribbon. Then he descended from the platform and walked over to Martha. "For you, Mrs. Kent. May it be worthy of Clark." He handed her the scroll.

"Byron, that was beautiful. Thank you," Martha expressed while wiping her eyes off with a tissue. "I'll treasure this." She hugged him.

"Thank you," he expressed before heading back to his wife's side.

Such is the way the day went…


	29. Reunited

Conclusion [Heaven]

For what seemed like an eternity, Clark floated in a lit space after his father had swept him away from his sick room. Having felt tired, he'd collapsed into the arms of the honor guard and knew little else.

Or so it seemed….

Clark blinked a couple of times to find himself in his own bed. Somehow he was able to move his arms and legs again. "I can walk?" He flexed his legs several times. Then he did the same with his other limbs. He waggled his ring finger and other digits too. He moved his head and neck. "Wow."

"You can do a lot of things, Clark," Ryan informed him with a grin. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Buddy!" He gladly embraced his friend. "It's great to see you again!"

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other. Don't worry. By the way, your Dad wants us to get chores done. You might want to get dressed and get down there." Ryan arched an eyebrow and hustled from the bedroom.

_Nice to see some things don't change! _Within a heartbeat, he'd changed into his familiar red plaid flannel shirt, blue jeans and boots. Despite being overjoyed at his regained abilities, function and his old friend, he considered the bed sadly. He'd hoped that Lana would've been sharing it with him….

Alas she hadn't been….

_Where is she? Please don't let us be separated! PLEASE! _He felt a momentary panic. Paradise or not, he didn't want to be without her.

"Clark, come on!" Ryan reminded him.

"Coming!" Clark trudged down the stairs and stopped in surprise.

"Morning, Sleepyhead. Nice of you to join us," Jonathan teased him from the table. He stood and pulled his son into a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Dad. I hope Mom's okay," Clark replied.

"Trust that He's looking out for her, Clark. We get to peek in every once in a while. And trust me, we'll do _just that_. Meantime you have chores so if you don't mind?" the farmer insisted while motioning with his head.

While he wanted to drop everything and search for her, he knew Jonathan would never let him out of chores to do it. He nodded and headed out toward the barn. For comfort, he imagined the wedding theme from Sam's exquisite violin. In the midst of the day dream, he basked in the activity. As he stepped into the barn, he noted that everything seemed to be the same.

Maybe it was a trick of his imagination…but he swore he could smell Lana's perfume nearby. He rushed about the barn but found nothing except the animals. He greeted the animals in turn recalling all of them in turn before grabbing for a pitchfork and leaning it against the wall.

Suddenly a hay bale landed hard on the concrete floor from the Loft not even three feet to his left.

"What the heck?" He scanned the upper level for loose bales. He knew his father would never be so careless as to allow a hazard like that one.

His ears picked up on a heartbeat playing a familiar pattern…a much longed for pattern….

"Dad's really going to be mad over that," a welcome voice lamented. From the shadows, Lana stepped into view. Looking down at the scene below, she stopped cold allowing her pitchfork to hit the floor next. "Clark? Is that….?"

While he wanted to make some snappy comment in retort, his mouth had no words. His eyes stared toward the upper level. Finally he rasped, "Lana?"

"YES!" She did a playful leap and rushed toward the stairs.

Before she reached that point, he'd super sped across the floor and up the stairs. He considered her while taking in her restored figure and movement. "The tumors?"

"Back on Earth along with your Kryptonite poisoning. We're free of all that!" She embraced him desperately. "I can't believe you're here! It's so good to hold you!"

"I've missed you _so much_," he indicated.

"That was the _right answer_, _Mr. Kent_." She smirked at him mischievously. "Between all of those trips to the mansion, I kind of fell behind with the chores. Your Dad needs us to catch up."

"I think he'll understand. We do have all eternity to catch up, right?" he supposed suggestively. "Too bad about that death do us part stuff."

"What stuff?" Lana grinned at him. "We have a waiver."

"Oh we do?" he queried.

"Darn straight." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get your Dad's stuff together. Then I can make you some breakfast." She held up her wedding ring in the sunlight. "Least a wife can do is keep you straight."

"Who keeps who straight?" he cracked. He pulled her closer to himself. "I want more." He locked lips with her again letting the contact remain for a full minute before breaking off. "Besides I can get this all done in a minute or so anyhow." He let her go, super sped through everything and had swept her up in his arms again. "There." He kissed her again.

"Mmmm….I could _definitely _get used to this. Let's get breakfast. Then we can get back to catching up," she told him before taking his hand and giving it an affectionate tug.

His heart soared in delight. After the ordeal, he and Lana had achieved their Paradise. They'd overcome the maladies forced upon them by their adversaries. They'd survived being separated by Death itself. They had their farm, the parents and each other forever.

"Coming, Clark?" she reminded him.

"Coming," he concurred while following her lead gladly and with a dreamy smile on his face. His feet seemed to float down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom, Ryan beamed up at them with a grin on his face.

"What's going on, Buddy?" Clark wondered.

"Nothing. I was enjoying seeing how you two are together. I told you to have faith. Great, isn't it? Come on, Guys, breakfast is almost ready!" Ryan announced. With that he walked toward the house.

Lana smiled and beckoned him onward.

Clark wasn't about to stop at that point either….

Hand in hand, they headed into the next stage of their life together. Their hearts soared. Their dreams reestablished themselves. Their hopes warmed the farm around themselves. Both had their health and heart's source restored. They had family, farm and life once again.

And they had the deal for all of eternity…..

That in the final equation is all that mattered to Clark and Lana. All that mattered indeed.

THE END


End file.
